Because Of You
by Fly On Aya
Summary: An adventure can spice up Max's vacation in Spain. It definitely didn't include a gorgeous dark-haired guy who is 211 years old! Now Max has to teach this guy the works of 21st century. No add-ons included. What if love blooms? WARNING: MAYA INCLUDED.
1. Summer: Chapter 1

**A/N: Yey! New story! Just so you guys know, the sequel for Another will not be published until mid-summer. Gomen!**

**Iggy: Disclaimer: Aya doesn't know Maximum Ride.**

**Fang: That's actually normal.**

**Max: At least he's trying to be. For once.**

**Me: Did you know that that was one of Iggy's New Year's Resolutions?**

**Max: HE HAS ONE? (gasps)**

**Iggy: You make it sound like I'm incapable of changing.**

**Max: Well, you have to admit.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Max POV**

"Ugh. . ."

The rated double H climate of Madrid, Spain is starting to affect my mental health.

Ever since I stepped foot here in this place, all I've been doing is complain, eat, groan, eat, sleep, eat, and then sleep again. Repeat for three times. All in that order. I'm not even kidding. It's like I just wasted 48 hours of my life doing nothing but nag like some 90-year-old crazy woman who's not getting her grape Jell-O. It's sad, I tell you.

So, as I re-adjust the strap of my sling bag over my right shoulder, I watch, as Ella stare with wonder in her big brown eyes at the old buildings.

"Look!" she exclaims, her left index finger pointing at Madrid's Real Academia de Bellas Artes. She raises her camera to her eye and takes a picture of the museum and its gallery houses.

I groan for the fifteenth time today. I pull on the hem of her pink t-shirt. Ella turns around, a questioning look on her pretty face.

"What is it, Max?"

"I'm hungry."

Now it's Ella's turn to groan. "But you just ate lunch two hours ago!"

A ham sandwich, a glass of lemonade, and an apple isn't considered to be lunch! It's a snack! "That was not lunch, Ella! To me that was only a pre-lunch appetizer!"

She stares at me with an incredulous face. "You've got to be kidding me!"

I point at my all-too-serious face. "Do I look like I'm kidding?" I demand.

She puts a hand on my left shoulder. "What's the purpose of this vacation?"

I sigh. "'To take my mind off my work; to let myself enjoy the beauty of Mother Nature; and to cut back on my eating habits.' I know, I know."

She pats my head, like I'm some obedient dog. "Good job." Okay, I totally feel like a dog now.

"Ugh. . . Can we at least make a little stop?" My index finger and thumb are almost touching to emphasize how small our next stop is going to be.

She crosses her arms below her chest and raises her eyebrows. "Where?"

I grin evilly.

* * *

"Cotton candy? We stopped on our way to Puerta Del Sol to go to a cotton candy stall?" Ella made it sound as if I just met Antonio Banderas and stole his Zorro costume.

I nod, while I take a bite off my blue raspberry-flavored cotton candy. I walk ahead of her, admiring the clock tower of the Real Casa de Correos.

"Take a picture of that!" I tell to Ella, and she does. Sitting on a dark corner of the steps of the landmark, I see a woman all wrapped up in colorful blankets.

I wonder, _What kind of a person wears all those blankets at this 35 degrees Celcius weather?_

I pull Ella's arm, as she walk farther ahead of me. She almost stumbles as she leans on my side.

"What is it, Max? Aren't you satisfied - OW!" I shush her with a pinch on her arm. I point at the woman huddled at the corner.

"Don't you think it's weird for a person to wear so many blankets?" I ask her and take a bite off my cotton candy.

She nods and studies the woman. "Unless she's suffering from a disease where she's incapable of feeling the blistering heat or maybe she just lost her home?"

I shrug, not knowing which of the reasons is why she's curled up in a ball in the steps. "Should we go ask her?"

Ella frantically shakes her head. "No. No, Max. I don't want to ask the woman. Let's just go to the plaza." She takes my hand and practically drags me away from the landmark.

But I'm stronger and taller, so I pull her to a stop. Ella groans. "I don't want to, Max! She's giving me the creeps!"

I wrap an arm around her and point at the sky. She looks up. "Our vacation right now is pathetic and boring," Ella gives me an offended look. "If we go ask the woman, maybe we'll learn something. Then maybe it could lead to an adventure." Ella is already shaking her head, even though I'm not yet done talking.

"Oh, come on!" I exclaim. "You've always been the outdoorsy type of girl; why won't you do this with me?"

"Because. . ."

"Because what?"

"She's giving off weird vibes, okay? It's like I'm getting this feeling that we shouldn't approach her."

I just stare at her. "Is this one of your 'psychic' moments again? 'Cause it's not going to work this time."

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Just this once. This is my only chance to decide where we should go next. For the two days we've been here, you've been deciding where we should go! It's my turn now!"

Ella is battling with her conscience right now. You can just see it on her face. "Fine! Fine! Do whatever you want!"

I kiss her forehead and drag her behind me. She's squirming and dragging her feet.

As we reach the woman, we kneel in front of her. Then, the woman's eyes suddenly open.

Ella shut my mouth wih her hand and I shut hers with my hand. We take deep breaths as the woman's eyes stares at us.

The woman blinks, and we remove our hands from our mouths.

"_¿Qué buscáis?_" The woman asks in a low, cracked voice.

I don't speak Spanish. I truly don't. Even though my mother is Hispanic and fluent in Spanish, I never bothered to learn. Ella did.

I nudge her to translate me. She whispers on my ear, "She asked, 'What do you seek?'. Do you want me to answer?"

I nod. So Ella asks the woman why she's wrapped up in blankets like a burrito.

Suprisingly, the woman laughs. She's much more older than I imagined. All I can say is that wrinkles is all over her face. Maybe without the wrinkles, she would have been pretty.

Then the woman suprises us. "Americans, are you?" she asks.

Ella and I nod. The woman sits up straighter. She's actually wearing an orange sundress. Huh.

"And what brings you here in Madrid?"

I say, "Adventure."

Ella says, "Shopping."

The woman laughs her low, guttural laugh again. "Adventure, is it?"

I nod, while Ella shakes her head.

The woman laughs again. I'm liking this woman. She totally gets me.

"We're looking for adventure, ma'am." I comment, with a smile on my face.

"Well, have you heard of the ancient town of _Adalia_?" We shake our heads.

The woman continues. "Well, it was a famous city back in the eighteenth century. It was said that the most successful noble family originated there."

Ella and I look at each other. Interesting. History and I never really took a second glance at each other.

The woman uncovers the blanket over her head. What used to be black now is white. That's her hair. She continues, "During the year 1797, the son of Lady Araceli Navarro was the most sought-after man in the whole town. His name was Señor Alejandro Navarro. When he was an infant, his parents were overprotective of Alejandro."

"Why?" Ella asks. Ooh, History is getting her pumped-up! Me too!

"Because when he was christened, he had three godmothers. Jacinta granted Alejandro the gift of intelligence. Labonita granted Alejandro the gift of silence. Mireya granted Alejandro the gift of strength. But because his christening was kept secret, his parents did not invite Adriana. When Adriana learned about the boy's christening, she was enraged. In form of revenge, she burst into the castle of Lord Navarro and bent down on the boy. Adriana did not grant Alejandro any gift. Instead, she cursed Alejandro, saying that on the day he turns 21, he will pluck his finger on a string and fall into an eternal sleep."

"Did she say what finger? What string?" I ask curiously.

The woman shakes her head. "No, Adriana did not. So from that day on, Alejandro lived the life under strict rules and no privacy. Lady Navarro made sure that there weren't any string anywhere near Alejandro's fingers."

"Some life he lived, huh?" Ella asks me. I nod in agreement. Who would want a life like his? I wouldn't. I'd rather die.

The woman smiles at us. "It is true that Alejandro's life was miserable. When he reached his adolescence, Lady Navarro still kept a critical eye on Alejandro. So when Alejandro turned 18, all he wanted was to get away from the castle and move somewhere far, far away from the hands of his parents."

"Were his parents still strict of him?" I ask.

The woman shakes her head. "No, they were not."

"Why?" Ella asks.

"Why do you think, _m'ija_?" The woman arches a white brow at her.

Lightbulb moment. "Oh! Because his parents thought that now that eighteen years have passed, maybe the curse would wear off. And he did live a string-less life."

The woman nods. "_Correcto_. But Alejandro's parents were wrong. The curse did not wore off. Almost three years after Alejandro turned 18, Alejandro somewhat lived more free. But still, there were not a single piece of string anywhere near him. To celebrate Alejandro's twenty-first birthday, Lady Navarro decided to throw him a party, where he will not only celebrate the beginning of his adulthood, but also to choose his future bride.

"Alejandro did not know about the choosing of the bride. All he knew he was going to be officially recognized as an adult. While strolling around the castle's bright hallways, Alejandro heard a sound he has never heard of before. It was mellow, almost calming, and it affected Alejandro like a disease. Alejandro sought after the sound desperately. He reached a dark hallway; and at the end of the hallway was a door. He did not know whether or not to open the door; and then, the sound came again. Alejandro decided to open the door.

"Alejandro pulled the door, and he saw a staircase winding upwards. He took the stairs and it led him to another door. There, the sound was louder, more peaceful; he was getting addicted every second. When he opened the door, there, in the middle of the room was a guitar. Because Alejandro lived without the beauty of music, he did not know what it was."

This is getting more suspenseful by the second! The woman's low voice is making the whole story edgy and I'm actually interested!

The woman continues. "Alejandro took careful steps towards the guitar. It was lying on a wooden table, all alone. Alejandro picked up the guitar by its neck. He circled his fingers around, amazed at its slender and smooth shape. He rested the body of the guitar on his thigh and marveled silently. He did not know what to do with the strings. So, he flexed his fingers and pluck the thinnest string."

"And he went to sleep," Ella finishes for the woman.

The woman nods. "Even though Mireya granted Alejandro strength, the skin on his fingers were not tough enough to pluck the strings. Do you understand what I am saying, _señoritas_?"

I nod at her. I perfectly understand. When I first started playing the guitar, my fingers used to bleed and they're always skinned by the time I finished. My fingers were always covered with Band-aids for a year. It was painful, you know.

"So," Ella asks the woman. "Is this story real or is it just some made-up tale to scare the little kids?"

The woman shrugs. "Some say it is real; some say it is only fake. What do you think, _m'ija_?"

* * *

After hearing a very fascinating story about a guy who went to sleep because he tried playing the guitar for the first time, we leave for the Gran Via.

I think about the woman's story and debating if it's actually real or not. Then, I pull on Ella's arm. She bumps into me.

"What?"

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"To Adalia."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know if the story is true or not."

"How?"

"By car?"

Ella sighs. "Fine."

"Yes!"

* * *

**A/N: Yey! RnR?**


	2. Summer: Chapter 2

**A/N: Forgot to mention, the town of Adalia is not real. It's fictitious. I made it up. The whole "most successful noble family" - or along those lines - is also not real. AND YES, I KNOW IT'S A BIT LIKE SLEEPING BEAUTY. (Pardon the all CAPS.) That is why I published this story. I wanted write a story where Fang gets to be the "princess". Lastly, this story is going to be in Present First Person Point of View, like my other stories.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Max POV

Turns out, the town of Adalia is not real.

"Look, Max! The town is real. It's just that it's so small that most cartographers don't put it on the maps of Spain anymore." Ella points at the map of Spain. I lean closer and read, "Adalia."

Okay, cross out what I said.

I'll admit, I'm so psyched about this adventure. Psyched enough that I ripped 3 maps to pieces in frustration. Why? BECAUSE THE FREAKING TOWN IS SO SMALL. And it took three hours to find a map with Adalia in it. What Ella is looking at right now is the eighth one. Yeah, so I wasted about 30 dollars. I wasted 3 hours. I wasted energy. But still, it was a good cause.

Currently, we are riding a Cercania at (and I estimate) 200 mph due North-East. Which means Adalia is by a coast and close to the boundaries of France. It must have been nice to live there.

I mean, imagine! You can see the sunrise when you wake up. You can see the sunset when you sleep. You smell the salty breeze of the Bay of Biscay. France is just hours away. You eat seafood and a hot Spanish dude brings over a martini. . .

"MAX!" I hear loud snapping of fingers, snapping me back to reality. I see Ella leaning over me, her fingers almost close to my nose. I slap her fingers away.

I scowl at her because she interrupted my daydream. "What?"

She crosses her arms and frowns at me. "Did you hear what I was saying to you?"

I stare blankly at her. "Uh, no?"

She sighs and shakes her head. A knock on the door makes our heads turn. Ella reaches out and opens the door. We are greeted by the sight of a pale-haired guy with pale skin wearing pale-colored summer clothes. I'm pretty sure he's a ghost.

While Ella stares, I reach out and slam the door. Ella blinks many times. She purses her lips and points at the door. "Was I- Did you- Was that real? Am I dreaming?" We look at each other and nod.

"We're dreaming," we say in unison, then pinch each other's arms. We both cry out in pain. I open the door, just a smidge, and look. Mr. Pale Dude is still standing there. He raises his right hand.

"Yo."

* * *

I can not believe my eyes. Right before me is an albino. Vacationing in Spain. And flirting with Ella.

_SMACK HIM. SMACK HIM. SMACK HIM._ I give in to the voice. I smack the side of his head. He howls in pain.

"OW!" He rubs his pale head and Ella gives him an apologetic smile. "What was that for?"

"You're too annoying. Too loud. Too tall. Too pale. Too cheery. You're not real!" I scream at him. His pale eyes widen and he cowers to the corner of his seat. Ella awkwardly pats his shoulder.

"Offensive," he says in a hurt voice.

"Who are you?" I demand, irritation surges in my veins. This ghost - or rather, _guy_ - does not belong in this 6 feet by 8 feet by 9 feet space Ella and I are currently occupying. IT'S OUR SPACE.

He straightens up and grins. White teeth and all. It's official. I hate this dude. And he should wear dark colors someday. "I'm Iggy, at your service."

I glare at him. "What a weird name," I murmur.

Ella says, with a smile that is plastered on her face, "What an interesting name."

Iggy beams at her. He looks at me with his pale blue eyes. "See, someone thinks my name is amazing and awesome-tastic."

I roll my eyes upward. God, help us.

"Why are you here?" Translation: WHY ARE YOU INVADING OUR PERSONAL TERRITORY AND BREATHING OUR PRECIOUS OXYGEN?

Iggy draws his pale brows together. "Here where? Here in this world? Or here in this -"

I clench my jaw. Dear God, help me control myself. "Train. Why are you here in this train. Why are you in our cubicle?"

"I'm supposed to sit here. It says so in my ticket." He shows us his ticket in our faces. I read his ticket. Yep, I'm stuck with him. I look at Ella; she just shrugs, like she's saying _What can I do? We're stuck with him. _

Iggy continues. "So, where are you ladies going?"

I turn my head to look out the window. I don't need to waste time engaging myself in a conversation with a ghost. I let Ella do that.

"Oh, we're going to Adalia."

"Ah. The legendary town of Sleeping Sexy." I snap my head at him, my lips almost breaking to a grin. Ella bursts into laughing fits.

"What? Sleeping what?" I ask.

Iggy shrugs, as if it's nothing. "Adalia. The town of Alejandro Navarro. The said-so man that every girl wanted to marry back in the day. The man who died just by playing the guitar. He's pretty pathetic, if you ask me."

_And we're not asking you_. "And where are you going?" I ask.

He shrugs again. I hide my clenched fists inside my bag. "Oh. Here, there, anywhere."

"Would you mind to specify?" Ella suggests. Iggy smiles at her.

"Sure. I started in London, then took a boat here to Spain. I'm on my way to France. Then after I visit Mademoiselle Mona Lisa and French kiss some French girls, I plan to visit the famous Colosseum and say hi to the Pope. Possibly eat pizza on top of the Leaning Tower. After doing that, I'm going to hike Mt. Olympus and play poker with Athena's statue in Pathenon. Then, I'm going to take a boat to Egypt, drop by the Sphinx, and then spend the rest of my vacation in a cruise going back to London."

We laugh at his agenda. This dude is not so bad. Iggy grins at us. "That's some vacation you planned."

Iggy shrugs. "Yeah, well. It's not going so well."

Our eyebrows raise, almost touching out scalp. "Oh?"

"It's so boring here in Spain. And it's too hot. My sensitive skin does not go well with the Sun." We look at his skin and he has patches of red all over.

"Sorry to hear that." I go back to looking out the window. I truly don't care about this guy's fear of the Sun.

Ella tells him, "We're with you, dude. Madrid was getting boring. That's why we decided to go to Adalia."

My jaw drops. She did not even approve of this trip in the first place! How dare she say that? I open my mouth to say something, but Iggy beats me to it.

"Know what? I'm coming with you guys."

"No." I say quickly.

"Sure," replies Ella.

"ELLA!"

"MAX!"

"IGGY!"

"What?" Ella and I look at him.

"What? You two were yelling each other. I can't stand it. I have sensitive hearing. It hurts. So please shut the hell up." Did he just tell me to shut up? I look at Ella. The question is all over my face.

"Anyway, I'm coming with you guys. Group hug!" Iggy stretches his long pale arms and captures us in his bear hug.

Dear God, help me.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for MadToTheBone1 for the "Sleeping Sexy" comment. I like that very much. And I've been sick all this week and last week, so I couldn't update on The Kidnapping. So sorry! But I think I'm all better now. I think.**

**Max: Look what you did. Your brother got what you had.**

**Me: So? He deserves it.**

**Fang: I didn't know you could be so cruel.**

**Me: Hey, I'm a girl. I get mood swings too, you know.**

**Iggy: So that's why you didn't give me cookies the other day.**

**Me: Iggy, you misunderstood.**

**Max & Fang: RnR?**


	3. Summer: Chapter 3

**A/N: I am such a bad writer. I mean, I lack several important values a writer should possess. Like fulfilling promises. Yeah, I'm so bad. SORRY!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Max POV

If you had told me I was going to this trip and suffer from this scorching heat, I would have ignored you. If you had told me I was going to be stuck here for 2 weeks, I would have complained. If you had told me I would an albino, I would have jumped in awesomeness. If you had told me I was going to this ancient town of Adalia, I would have been stoked.

If you had told me I WAS GOING TO MEET THE MOST FAMOUS SENOR ALEJANDRO NAVARRO, I would have died. Unfortunately, I didn't. I would have picked Death any time of the day. And yes, I did mention I met Alejandro Navarro.

Now, I know you're freakin' out right now, so CALM DOWN. I was like that too. . . just two hours ago. How can I be telling you this now? Because I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! It's all your fault for not telling me earlier!

Sorry, sorry. I'm losing it. I'm losing my mind. If you can see right now, my hands are _shaking_. They can't keep still. Look at Ella. She's practically staring at Alejandro. Iggy is grinning like the Cheshire cat at him. Alejandro, well, he's looking at us like we're aliens. Not to blame him. He's the one wearing a suit at this scorching heat. Ain't that weird?

Okay, fine. This is what happened.

* * *

"Please tell me this is all just a dream," Iggy said, while staring at the huge wooden door right in front of us. Turns out, Adalia is not that small. I mean, IT HAS A CASTLE. When we entered the town, the first building we saw was a bell. Right in the middle of the courtyard. Then, the stores were all arranged in a circle. The blacksmith, the dressmaker, the whatever-occupation-people-had-back-in-the-day people. Behind the bell was a cathedral.

The three of us went inside the cathedral and saw it was full of dust. Dust. Everywhere. What's interesting is that the statue of Jesus nailed to the cross was utterly shiny. It was dust-free. Ella took a picture of that. Also, the stained glass window that held Jesus was also dust-free. Right at the foot of Jesus, there was a picture of a girl, with her arms around a dark-haired guy. They were almost kissing and the girl was crying. I don't know why, but I found it heart-breaking. I took a picture of it in my cellphone.

After praying and making a wish (because Mom said that when you enter a church for the first time, you pray and make a wish), we left the cathedral and went out back. There was a huge trail leading to the forest. Ella was freaking out. Iggy laughed at her.

So we followed the trail, out of curiosity. The forest was the epitome of Death. The trees were decaying and almost all the leaves were on the ground, rather than attached to the branches. Ella took another picture. We followed the trail for half an hour. There we saw the castle.

It's not much. I mean, it doesn't have any moat or drawbridge. That's too English. And too creepy. There was only one tower, and thankfully, it's all the way in the back

Iggy snapped out of his reverie and kicked at the door. It opened. Ella clapped at his "strength." I rolled my eyes. Iggy flashed out his flashlight. We stopped again and admired. There, in front of us, was the biggest staircase I have ever seen in my entire life.

"Why does everything that appears in front of us has to be gigantic and elegant?" I demanded, and it's true. Ella just took another picture.

Iggy, however, was grinning. "Wanna go upstairs?" I sighed and went with his plan.

Again, everywhere we looked, it's covered in dust. Except for the gigantic family painting we saw when we were at the top of the staircase. It was the family painting of the Navarro nobility. Lady Navarro was seated in the middle of two handsome men. The one on her right was smaller than the one on the left and had grayish-black hair. Still handsome, though. The one on the left, however, was the most handsome of the two. Unruly black hair, unsmiling face, angular cheekbones, cold dark eyes, and a small scar running down to his right jaw from the right corner of his lips. Almost perfect. Somehow, the scar made him more handsome.

"Wow, drool much, Max?" Iggy teased. I scowled and jabbed my elbow to his diaphragm. He doubled over in pain. The three of us toured all around the castle, even to the wine cellar. Iggy took two wine bottles. I have no idea what he's going to do with the wine.

When the three of us went to the backyard, it struck us how green the ground was. It was, like, there's something that's making the place the epitome of hope and life. Then we saw the tower.

I heard the old woman's voice echoing in my head. _Alejandro pulled the door, and he saw a staircase winding upwards. _Iggy and I looked at each other and nodded. We pushed open the door and a dust cloud exploded right in front of us. We coughed and cleared the air. Ella went in first and took Iggy's flashlight. The two of us followed. After reaching the top step, there was another door. _He took the stairs and it led him to another door_. This time, I was the only one who opened the door.

I screamed at what I saw in front of me. Iggy and Ella pushed at me and also screamed. The blood pounding in my brain was making me dizzy. I closed my eyes and told myself it was all a dream. I opened my eyes and it's still there.

Alejandro Navarro was sleeping on a coffin-like bed while cradling a guitar.

* * *

The first one who broke the silence was Ella. She said, "I feel like I'm in the Sleeping Beauty fairytale, except the Beauty is a dude." Then it was clear to me. IT IS LIKE SLEEPING BEAUTY!

I burst into laughter. I shook Alejandro to wake up. He wouldn't. "Max, do you not know that's the wrong way to wake up the Beauty?"

Oh, right.

Ella and I looked at Iggy. Iggy suddenly got it. "I AM NOT KISSING HIM!"

Ella and I complained in unison. "COME ON! YOU'RE THE ONLY GUY HERE!"

Iggy yelled back. "IT DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO KISS HIM!"

"YES, IT DOES!"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!"

"WE DON'T CARE! JUST KISS THE DAMN GUY AND PRETEND IT'S CHRISTINA AGUILERA!"

"CHRISTINA AGUILERA DOES NOT HAVE STUBBLE ON HER JAW!"

I gave up. "Ella, kiss him," I said, through my clenched teeth.

"Ew, gross. No." Ella shook her head and backed away from me. Iggy did too.

I let out a breath and dropped my face in my hands. Then Iggy yelled, "NOT IT!" Ella yelled quickly, "NOT IT!" In a heartbeat, it registered to me.

"NOT IT! DAMN YOU, PEOPLE!" I stomped my feet like a little girl. Except little girls don't curse. Ella and Iggy laughed and pointed at me. I gave them my Death glare and they shut up.

I knelt beside the coffin-slash-bed. I studied Alejandro. His skin was unbelievably pale, rather than the tan I saw in the painting. I leaned down and noticed how his lashes were longer than mine. Damn.

I leaned closer. I saw the scar and ran my finger down from the jaw up to his lips. My index finger ran through his upper and lower lips. His were soft and smooth. I took my finger and my lips descended down. I closed my eyes and almost pulled back when it was so bright. (I know it doesn't make sense. Try closing your eyes and flash a flashlight to your eyes. You'll see what I mean.)

I kissed him. He kissed back.

HE KISSED BACK!

* * *

I pulled back abruptly and covered my lips, as if they touched something dirty. I blinked many times and stared at the figure who was sitting up and smirking at me.

"Who are you?" Alejandro asked, with a low, deep voice. He crossed his arms and laid down the guitar to the floor.

"Max. You?"

He just tilted his head at me, while his dark eyes roamed up and down. Is he checking me out? He smirked again. HE WAS! His dark eyes saw Iggy and Ella huddled together in the corner.

"Who are you?" he asked while looking at me. He was asking Iggy and Ella.

"Iggy," Iggy answered in a low voice.

"Ella," Ella replies in a scared voice.

His dark brows rose and continued to look at me. They traveled down to my bag. His eyes widened. He pointed at it.

"I-is that. . .?" he stammered.

"Is this what?" I looked at my bag confusingly.

He shook his head. "What is today's date?"

I answered, "June 21, 2011."

He closed his eyes. They said guys don't faint. Well, this one did just that.

* * *

And so, that's how we got stuck with the infamous Alejandro Navarro. When we left his tower, I noticed that my lips tasted copper-ish. Then I knew Alejandro bit me, when I was kissing him. I started calling him 'Fang'.

This is the part where I'm supposed to be kicking him, beating him up. But I don't have the energy to do so. I sigh again and look out the window. We all decided to go back to Madrid and figure out a plan. A plan about. . . I don't know!

My head is hurting again. Ella has already given me 5 tablets of ibuprofen, yet my head is still stubbornly hurting. Ella gives me another tablet and I swallow it. I feel Fang looking at me.

I glare at him until he looks away. Iggy gives me an apologetic shrug and pats Fang's shoulder.

"Fang, take off the coat," Iggy says to Fang and nods.

Fang looks confused at first then he takes his coat off.

"Take off the cravat." There goes the cravat. Also called tie. Fancy-schmancy.

"Take off the ruffles." There goes the ruffles. Out the window. Fang's eyes widen.

"Unbutton the top three buttons of your shirt." Fang does so.

"Unbutton your sleeves." Thankfully his shirt is not one of those kind where the arms are. . . wide. Know what I mean?

"Roll the sleeves up to your elbows." I'm so enjoying this spectacle. I grin.

Iggy examines Fang with his pale blue eyes squinting. He taps his index finger on his chin. "Lose the vest. Remove the pocket watch. And please, please take off the ring. It's creeping me out."

"No, no, and absolutely not," Fang finally answers. Ella and I are taken aback.

Iggy is not fazed. "Lose the watch then."

"Agreed."

* * *

When we get off the train, Fang looks normal. Like your normal 21-year-old man. Except of course, he walks _so _slow that it takes us almost an hour back to our hotel. Iggy comes with us, since he wasn't planning on staying in Madrid.

When Ella and I are alone (we kicked Fang out with Iggy), we begin to pack our clothes in our suitcases. The only bright side of this trip was that it was only four days long. You don't know how much I'm thankful to leave this country. Not that I hate it. It's just that it's _so _hot that it's almost possible to fry an egg on the head of some bald dude. That hot.

"Max. . ."

"Yeah?"

"What's going to happen to Fang? Is he coming with us?" Ella asks, while folding her yellow sundress. I attempt to fit the figurine I bought for Mom inside the already-full suitcase. SUCCESS!

I let out a breath. "I still don't know."

"You can't just let a guy like him out wandering in society! People would think he's crazy! Look at what he's wearing!" Ella exclaims and zips up her suitcase. Besides, people (mostly girls) think he's handsome. The girls practically melt when Fang looks at them. Stupid people.

I slap my forehead. "Tell me what we should do then. How is he going to come with us if he doesn't have any money?"

Ella bite the inside of her cheek. "Well, he took a bag. Maybe he filled it with his riches. Or we could sell his pocket watch. It's made of gold, you know."

I squint my eyes. "The question is, will he agree to sell his pocket watch?"

Ella shrugs. "He agreed to take it off. He'll agree."

I shake my head. "I don't think it works that way. I mean, we don't even know what he's like. Maybe he's some con artist!"

Ella looks at me, as if saying _Really? _"Sis, all we know is that he's smokin' hot, super smart, super tall, super rich, doesn't talk, and would rather eat broccoli than chocolate. Besides, I don't think there were any con artists back in the 19th century."

"Yeah, there were."

Ella drops her head. We take one last look at our hotel room; I take the keys and we leave to the lobby.

Once in the lobby, Ella and I check out, reclaimed our money, and meet with Iggy and Fang. Fang and Iggy suddenly stand up and my eyes go to Fang. There's a certain sadness in his dark eyes. I sigh.

I walk over to him, grab his wrist, and drag him away from Ella and Iggy.

"Is there something wrong?" Fang asks and tilts his head.

I don't answer. Instead I ask, "Do you wanna come with us?"

"To where?"

"Home."

"Where is 'home'?"

"New York, United States of America."

His dark eyes widen. "America? I've always wanted to go there."

"So, do you wanna come?" I meet his dark gaze.

"How do we get there? How long is it going to take?"

I laugh. I know he thinks that we're going to take a ship to go to US. I laugh harder. "Fang, we're going to take a plane. It's going to take 8 hours, at least."

Once again, his eyes widen. I laugh harder at his ignorance. "8 hours? What is a 'plane'?"

I pat his shoulders. "Welcome to the 21st century, Senor Alejandro Navarro." I smile at him.

He does not smile, however. "I did not -"

I cover his mouth. "Shut up. You're now a 21st century citizen, and I am going to teach you the works of modern society. Oh and, give me your watch." I hold up my hand, palm up.

Fang reluctantly gives me his watch. "Whatever do you need it for?"

"We're going to sell it." I grin at his expression.

This time he grins back. "Go ahead. What is your real name, Max?"

I stare at him for a second. This is my first time meeting a 211-year-old guy, yet it feels like I've known him all my life. So I tell him my real name. "It's Maxine 'Maximum Ride' Martinez."

"What an unusual name. It suits you." His dark eyes twinkle. I feel myself blushing. I turn away and walk back to Ella and Iggy.

Iggy notices my red face. He grins evilly. "Either Fang said some Spanish romantic shit and you were touched or he humiliated you because of his lack of modern society knowledge," I glare at him, despite my red face. He flinches and hides behind Ella. "I'm guessing it's neither!"

Fang looks confused. Ella giggles at him. "Welcome to the New World, Fang!"

"I am not sure how I am going to cope at this New World."

I grab his shoulder. "Dude, you have me. I'll teach you everything you have to know about society."

"Then could you please tell me why that couple is kissing at this public place?"

I grin. "Because they're clearly in love. They don't care about the people."

Fang stares at me with his mesmerizing eyes. I stare back. "Have you ever been in love, Max?"

I shrug. "I can't say I have."

"_Pourquoi?_" Fang asks in French. He _is _smart. And multi-lingual.

Again, I shrug. "I just don't have the time."

"How old are you?"

"21."

He grins. "Plenty of time to fall in love."

I don't need this guy to tell me I'm getting old. I scowl and turn away. He turns me around again.

Fang has on his serious face again. This time, I can clearly see the sadness in his dark eyes. "Max, if you fall in love, will you tell me?"

For some reason, his words go deep. I shiver at his words. This guy has fallen in love before. "Only if you tell me, if you fall in love."

He gives me a sad smile. God, he's so handsome. _BAD MAX! _

I turn away from him and yell at Iggy. "Where's the nearest pawn shop?"

"How should I know? I don't live here!"

"You're the one with the GPS!"

"Oh, right."

I hear Fang chuckling beside me. I laugh with him.

This is going to be an interesting year. I mean, how hard is it going to be to teach one guy about the 21st century? It has to be easy.

* * *

**A/N: GOMENASAI MINNA! I'll update on The Kidnapping tomorrow! RnR?**


	4. Summer: Chapter 4

**A/N: I just posted the sixth chapter of The Kidnapping. I'm losing my mojo everyone! I'm desperate! Were you guys, by chance, satisfied at the length of the last chapter? I hope you were!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Max POV

By the end of this flight, I would be soon recognized as a criminal. No, a kidnapper. Or a robber? I don't care! I'm still a criminal!

I'm not only saying this because I lied to government officials, but also because I stole someone. Not really stole, but I guess you could see it as stealing because I "stole" Fang away from his beloved Adalia. Besides, I couldn't just leave him there. HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE CURRENT CURRENCY OF SPAIN. How could I leave someone like him in a modern society where he can be shunned? I'm not a bad person, you know.

But now, I'm kind of regretting it. Not because he's eating all my food. Which he is currently doing. I feel like slapping him. But you don't hurt nobility or else you will be stuck in a dungeon, according to Iggy. The hell with that. I've slapped Fang several times and I'm not stuck in a dungeon. He's all babbling.

Regret is really a curse that stays with you all your life. No matter how much you want to go back in time and redo it again, you can't. You just can't go back in time. I really wish for those geeky scientists to hurry up and invent a time machine. I would really go back in time where I talked to that old woman. Or maybe the time I kissed Fang. Why I kissed him is beyond me. You could say it's curiosity.

The speaker above us crackles. "Attention, passengers. The plane would be landing in an hour. Please fasten your seat belts. Thank you." The lady repeats the command in four different languages.

Oh, God. We're landing in an hour in New York and I can just imagine the FBI waiting in the airport lobby, their badges pointed at us. The SWAT team, with their guns aimed and ready to fire, hides behind the agents. And then -

"Max!" Ella exclaims and my heart almost stops. I take a deep breath and look at her, with a fake smile in my face. "Look! It's SkyMall!" I take the catalog from her and flip through the pages.

A voice beside me says, "Look. They have gold-tipped roses." I glare at Fang while he gobbles up my vanilla ice cream. Eh. He can have it. I don't like vanilla anyway.

"Why would anyone spend almost a hundred dollars on roses that are covered in gold?"

Fang is stupefied. But he quickly comes up with an answer. "Decoration?"

I let out a breath. "Well, those people are either rich or greedy or just plain stupid. Just saying."

Fang flips to the next page. "How about sand names print?"

"Those are for people who are blinded by love. Next!"

Iggy joins in. "Ooh! A box of applause or laughter! I want that!"

"Yeah, because no one ever laughs at your jokes and you at least want to feed your humorless personality."

Iggy pulls away. "Hurtful. Ella and Fang laugh at my jokes!"

I sigh. "Ella laughs because she has no idea what good humor is. Fang laughs because he has no idea what your jokes are saying."

Fang smirks. "Then, Max, how about the Embrace Sculpture." Once I see it, I turn away, and my digested lunch burns up my esophagus.

"Oh, God! That's so inappropriate! Don't they know there are children in this plane? They would be scarred for life if they see this picture!" I wince as I see the picture again. "Burn it! Oh, my God! I'm forever scarred for life!"

"Isn't 'forever' the same length as 'for life'?" Fang asks in his "wise" voice.

"Back off. I'm trying to have a dramatic moment about how inappropriate this picture is. The people who run SkyMall should be ashamed of themselves."

Ella and Iggy both nod. Fang just shrugs.

"Put on your seatbelt, Fang."

He looks at me. "I don't know how. I don't know what it is."

I let out an irritated breath. "It's that strap on either side of you." He looks at seat side by side. _God, why are you so stupid! _I want to smack his head with this catalog I'm holding over and over again.

Turns out I'm not good a person after all.

* * *

YES! THE FBI IS NOT HERE TO ARREST ME AND PUT ME IN A PRISON FILLED WITH DUDES WITH LIFETIME SENTENCE ARRESTS! YES! I almost kissed the ground of JFK International Airport. Good thing I didn't because the airport is as busy as ever. And I don't know where all the shoes of these people went.

As we take our luggages, we instantly leave and call a taxi. I ride shotgun in the taxi and tell him the address of Jeb's condo. During the ten minute ride to the apartment, Iggy and Ella talk about the crappy airplane food. I stay out of their conversation. At the side mirror, I see Fang looking out the window, mesmerized at the Big Apple. The big billboards can be a bit intimidating. We meet gazes at the mirror and he smirks.

I would be lying if I said Fang isn't attractive. Because he _really _is. I can't help but notice. Though what really interests me is his hair. God, I don't have hair fetish, you know! It's just his hair is so dark and so messy that it suits him perfectly. And he has bangs; it almost covers the right side of his face. And he constantly pushes his bangs away from his face. While he has bangs, the other parts of his hair just sticks out in every directions.

I break our staring and I see we're almost at Jeb's condo. Oh, yeah. "Iggy," I call to Iggy.

"Yeah, Max?"

"Why are you coming with us to Jeb's condo?" I ask.

He just shrugs. I look away.

"Max?" Ella calls out. I turn at my sit to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to say about him to Mom?" She flicks her thumb at Fang. Fang does not take offense. I doubt he even knows it's offensive. He just stares out the window.

I sigh. "Improvise?"

"How about the truth?"

I scowl at Ella. "You ruin everything."

Ella beams. "You always get in trouble when you improvise." I wave her away.

Oh, geez. What am I gonna tell Mom?

* * *

We're standing in front of Jeb's condo, nervous yet excited. I take deep breaths and put the key in. I twist and push the door open. The smell of homemade chocolate chip cookies hits us hard. I almost double over in hunger.

"MOM!" Ella and I yell. Mom's dark head pop out of the kitchen.

"Hey, girls." We remember about Iggy and Fang, so we push them out to the hallway. Mom exits the kitchen, while she's wiping her hands on her apron. "Who are your friends?" Mom never misses anything.

My shoulders slump and I let Fang and Iggy in. Iggy's blue eyes become brighter when he sees the cookies in the counter. I glare at him. Fang walks towards the window and looks out.

"_Es una buena vista,_" he murmurs and rests his hand in the glass window. He turns around and he meets my eyes. Then they flicker over to Mom's.

Ella takes a deep breath and introduces Iggy and Fang. "Mom, this is Iggy," She points at Iggy lying down the couch.

Mom smiles. "I know."

I snap my head at him. "How do _you _know, Mom?"

Mom tilts her head. "Remember I told you girls about the family who bought the condo next to us? That's his family."

Iggy's fist pumps the air. "You rock, Dr. M!"

Ella giggles. "Mom, this is Fang Navarro." But Mom doesn't look at Fang. She looks at me.

"Max, I'd like to know the whole story."

"You wouldn't believe us," I answer.

"Try me."

* * *

**A/N: Fang's chapters would probably come after chapter 5, which will be posted tomorrow. RnR?**


	5. Summer: Chapter 5

**A/N: I'll type the seventh chapter of The Kidnapping this Friday because I don't have school. :3 I don't have school today too! Basically, I only have two days of school this week. Ang ganda talaga kung walang school. :))**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Max POV

I should award Mom some kind of certificate for having the guts to believe our story. I've told you our story, and it kinda sounds farfetched, doesn't it? I mean, there isn't a single person in this world who's 211 years old and still look like 21. It's physically impossible!

"So what you're saying is," Mom looks at Fang, who is sitting like a gentleman would. "Fang is the famous Senor Alejandro Navarro? _The _Senor Alejandro Navarro Mama used to tell me when I was a kid? He's that man?" Mom's brown eyes look almost crazed. Can't blame her.

The three of us nod. Mom covers her face with her hands. I would give anything to the Lord just to know what she's thinking. Worried, I reach out and touch her shoulder.

"Mom. . .?" I ask.

Mom lifts her head and surprisingly, there's a smile in her face. Wait. . . "I have decided," she says in a weirdly happy voice. DECIDED WHAT? We didn't give her anything to decide on!

I pull away from Momm, suddenly scared. "Mom, what are you planning?" Ella asks in a doubtful voice.

Mom shakes her head. "Oh, honey, I'm not planning anything. I'm merely fulfilling one of my childish dreams." I arch a brow.

"You had childish dreams?" Iggy asks. I glare at him because his question is utterly offensive. Iggy just shrugs. That guy. . .!

Mom laughs. "I once had a dream to live in a fairytale. Since Mama used to tell about Spain's Sleeping Beauty, that story became the fairytale I wanted to live in."

Ella tries to get it. "So, you're letting Fang live with us?"

Mom smiles brightly at Ella. "Yes, sweetie. It would be really interesting."

I am against it. Outraged, I stand up abruptly. "WHAT? You can't possibly let him live with us!"

Mom meets my gaze. "Oh? Why is that?"

I'm stupefied. "Because. . . Because. . ." I stammer. I see Iggy's pale blue eyes twinkling. I glare at him. "Just because!"

Mom shakes her head but still has a smile on her face. "That is not a good reason, Max." She turns to Fang and starts talking in rapid Spanish. Fang answers in Spanish. I bother Ella with translation.

She smacks my shoulder. "This is why I told you to take Spanish when you were in high school! No one takes French, since there's not a lot of people who speak French here in the States."

I ignore her and take the cookies in the counter. I hand one to Iggy and Ella takes one. Since Mom and Fang still hasn't finish talking, I usher them to Ari's room. I go back to the living room only to find that half of the cookies are already gone. I glare at Iggy, even though he's trying to look innocent. The chocolate smear in your chin gives you away, dude!

I sit next to Ella. "Ella, what were they talking about?"

She takes a cookie and nibbles on it. "Um, they were talking about money." I look at her with a confused look.

I want to ask, but Iggy beats me to it. "Why were they talking about money?"

We don't have an answer for that. We wait another half hour for Mom and Fang to finish talking. God, and here I thought Fang doesn't talk much. I'm wrong then. Looks _can _deceive people.

When the door opens, the three of us suddenly stand up and Fang's eyes widen. Mom has her hand on his shoulder, smiling.

"What? WHAT?" I demand.

But Mom doesn't answer. "Girls, get your bags."

"Why?" Ella asks.

"We're going shopping."

* * *

Turns out, it's shopping for Fang. And we're going to Manhattan Mall for the first time in weeks! Not that I like shopping, which I can tell you I don't. I only shop when I want to. And today, I certainly don't.

With the help of Mom's credit card and what's left of Fang's money when he pawned his watch back in Madrid, we manage to buy Fang a wardrobe that can last him for 5 months. And Ella and I don't get to shop because we're the baggage people. Meaning we carry all the bags.

I officially hate Fang.

The only thing that's keeping me amused in this whole shopping trip is Fang's ignorance. You should see him suddenly stop walking and stare at the mannequins displayed in some of the stores. A while ago, when we were inside H&M, Mom gave Fang a jacket to try on. But the jacket had a lot of buckles, so when Fang came out of the fitting room, the jacket's buckles were around his waist, rather than around his arms. Ella and I laughed at him. But I helped him correct the jacket.

After 27 stores and 30 bags, we leave the mall and go to a salon. Ella thinks she's getting a haircut but Fang is. I like his hair, but it's too long for him. When the hairdresser (a woman) sees Fang, she almost faints because he's so tall (5'11") and so handsome. She's practically giggling while giving Fang a haircut.

For some reason, Fang does not complain. In fact, he hasn't said anything ever since we left the condo. He doesn't even ask what the hairdresser is doing with his hair.

After twenty minutes, Fang has a new hair cut. His dark hair is shorter and slimmer. I mean, he still have bangs, but it only covers three-fourths of his forehead and the tips stops at the corner of his right eye. Also, only the top of his head is sticking in every direction. His hair length stops right below his earlobes. Somehow, the hairdresser made his hair look wavy. Just at the front.

Then Fang surprises me. "Do I look different?" He asks me. He looks at me with his unreadable dark eyes.

I smile at him. "Sure you do. You actually look like a normal 21-year-old."

He smirks, the first I've seen ever since we came here. "I'm glad you approve."

After the haircut, we go back to the condo. Mom appoints Ella and I to arrange Fang's new clothes in Jeb's unused room. Good thing Jeb's not here. I don't need to elaborate why my own father is not living in his own condo.

Thankfully, Fang helps us. Then Mom calls out from the kitchen. "Max, tell Fang to take a shower!" I sigh and tell Fang to follow me. I lead him to the bathroom and let him inside.

He pokes his head out of the door when I leave. "How do I use the shower?" He asks. I sigh again and go inside. I demonstrate how to turn on the shower, how to turn it off. I also point out that the shampoo is for the hair and that you rinse it once you lather your hair. When I'm teaching him, it's like I'm teaching a toddler.

After ten minutes, Fang finishes showering. He comes out of the bathroom, the towel covers his lower body, and it's hanging down, exposing his hips. His dark hair is damp and I try not to stare at his chest. BUT DAMN, IT'S HARD. You know, for a 211-year-old, he has killer six-pack abs. I look away and tell him to go to his room. Just as he's going to open the door, Ella walks out of his room and stands next to me.

"Damn," Ella says, as the two of us stare at Fang's back. "I didn't know he has that kind of body."

"Shut up," I say. Then Fang's head pops out again. He asks, "What should I wear?"

I smack my forehead and enter Fang's room. I curse under my breath once I'm inside.

"Dude, don't tell me I have to help you dress," I demand, while I throw him boxers and sweatpants. I turn my back to him and find a gray t-shirt for him to wear. I throw the clothes to him.

"I won't," he answers, and somehow, there's amusement in his voice. Suspicious, I turn my head at him. Thank God he's wearing the sweatpants and he can't see me staring at his chest while he's pulling the shirt over his head. Once he finishes, I glare at him.

"Since I'm done here, I'm leaving." I open his door and I leave. He follows behind me.

I can already smell Mom's cooking and it's making my mouth water. The doorbell rings and Ella goes to get it. Iggy grins at the other side of the door. Behind him, he's trolling two blond kids. The taller is a fifteen-year-old boy whose name is Gazzy. I would like to know why his name is that. The smaller is a thirteen-year-old girl whose name is Angel and looks angelic.

I excuse myself to change my clothes. I change into my navy blue sweatpants and white long-sleeved shirt. I say hi to our new guests. Angel sits next to me and asks, while pointing at Fang, "Is he your boyfriend?"

I burst out coughing. Iggy smacks my back and it's only making it worse. Ella gives me a glass of water and my breathing clears. I smile at Angel and say, "No, he's not my boyfriend. Definitely not."

Iggy grins evilly. "But you made out with him."

I clench my jaw. "IGGY!" Out in the corner of my eye, Fang smirks. I turn to him. "Why are you laughing?"

Fang's smirk deepens. "Is smirking now considered laughing?" He asks. I don't answer.

Finally, Mom arrives with the tacos. YES! I missed my Mom's tacos. I take one and moans in deliciousness.

"If I had known better, you're actually having a food orgasm," Fang comments while taking a bite off his taco.

I spit out what I was chewing and starts coughing again. This time, Angel slaps my back and Fang gives me the water. I snatch it away from him and drink. I point a finger at him. "Don't ever say that word again."

Iggy and Ella burst out laughing. I glare at them. All of this is happening while Mom is grinning.

Finally, Mom speaks up. "Max, can you take Fang to work tomorrow?"

"What? No."

Mom goes, "It would be good experience for him."

"It would be bad experience for me! I would get fired!" I exclaim.

Mom just shakes her head and insists. In the end, I lose. He's coming with me to work tomorrow.

I look at Fang and he smirks at me. I glare and he, get this, winks. WINKS. He has the nerve to wink at me! Glaring at him wouldn't be worth it so I just turn my head away.

Besides, my cheeks feel hot.

* * *

**A/N: Possibly this Friday, Fang's chapter would be posted. Hopefully. God, my head is hurting again!**

**Iggy: Did you take Advil?**

**Me: I always do.**

**Max: Move away from the computer.**

**Me: Why?**

**Fang: Radiation is causing your head to hurt.**

**Me: What do you know? You hardly get headaches. RnR?**


	6. Summer: Chapter 6

**A/N: I always speak Filipino because I _am _Filipino. Besides, it's good to preserve my knowledge of how to speak my native tongue. It makes me feel smart. :) Anyway, here's Fang!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Fang POV

As Mister Jarvis Lorry said, I have been "recalled to life." It's a very fitting phrase to express this moment in my life. I know A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens was not published until 1852. I was going through Max's library and I stumbled upon it.

Ah, Max. She's a little. . . I would say, she's like a complicated math problem. When you think you have the solution, the solution does not fit. She's like that. Only more beautiful and stubborn. You'll melt when you see her.

Today, Max is bringing me to her work. I do wonder what it could be.

* * *

Max's brown eyes travel up and down then up again. "At least you look presentable," she says and we leave the house. Or condo, as Max calls it. I wore what her hospitable mother told me to. Which are: "faded denim skinny jeans, gray V-neck t-shirt, black vest, and black canvas shoes." (Those are her words.)

Her work is actually walking distance. A good exercise, indeed.

Max starts talking. "Okay, I'm going to start teaching you about society. First off, society has rules. Rule number one, blend in. You do not want to stick out and bring attention." Max pushes the glass doors and, like a gentleman, I let her in first.

I start to follow Max to a doorway when she stops me. I look at her with a questioning look. She just stares. "I work. You sit. There. Corner. _Quietly_." I blink twice and obey her. Since I have seen the wrath of Maximum Ride, I would not want for it to be unleashed in this public place. It would only cause Max great humiliation.

A kind lady in an apron walks over to me and asks me what I would like to drink. I am thirsty, so I say, "A cup of Earl Grey tea, madam." Then I finish my order with a small smile. The lady blushes and hurries away. I stare at her retreating figure in wonder.

The door where Max entered opens and Max emerges. I could not believe my eyes. My Max is wearing the most unique dress that I have ever seen. I, however, do not like it. It does not give off a very positive influence.

So I tease Max, no matter how much I'm against it. "Have you brought my tea?" I ask her, some of my amusement creeps through my voice.

Her brown head turns and her brown eyes flashes. She really is beautiful. Max ignores my remark and goes off to another lady that just came in. The kind lady who has asked me brings my tea. I notice she lingers a second longer before hurrying to another free lady. Curiosity is eating me.

I pick up my tea and carefully sip. My eyes follow Max. It's the most amazing thing. Max actually acts like a lady! She smiles at the women and talks to them. Without the glaring. This is definitely amazing. I dare not blink for I am afraid this mesmerizing vision might float away.

I gently put down my tea and nibble on a round butterscotch cookie. I cross my legs and rest my left arm on the arm of the metal chair I am sitting on. I notice a few ladies looking at my direction; I meet their gaze and they immediately turn away and murmur at each other. I turn my head to the left and a table of teenage girls giggle and turn away. I turn to the right and a table of older women smile warmly at me. What intrigues me is that Max stops in her tracks and looks straight at me.

I raise a hand and she comes to me. She smiles - fake - and walks over slowly. I crook a finger and for a moment her eyes flash. It disappears and Max leans down. I whisper in her ear, "Am I doing fine?"

She whispers back, her warm breath tickling my ear, "You have to work on blending in. You stand out too much." She straightens up and turns around. I watch her walk away and go through the doors.

I stare while resting my chin on the space between my left thumb and index finger. I rub my lower with my left index finger while remembering Max's luscious figure. I smirk to myself and sip my tea.

Damn. . .

* * *

Finishing my third tea, a thirty-ish looking woman in a casual dress of gray comes over to me and in a desperate voice, "Help us."

My eyebrows shoot up to my scalp and I tilt my head to the side. "What do I have to do?" The lady's green eyes twinkle in gratitude and smiles.

"We're short of waitresses, so I just want you to be a waiter," When I don't answer, she adds in a hurried voice, "I'll pay you. Please."

"I do what Max does?" I ask. She nods vigorously. I nod slowly and think it over. Finally, I say, "In one condition."

"Yes, yes. What is it?"

I leans closer and the lady blinks. "I don't wear a dress." I smirk and she laughs. She clasps my left hand with both of hers and thanks me many times.

She leads me through the doors and says, "I'm the manager of this cafe. You can just call me Emma." She hands me a round tray, a notepad, a pen and continues to talk. "You probably know what a waiter does, but I'll tell you anyway. Basically, just go to a table that's ready to order. You'll know when they wave at you. Then, write down their order and give it to Jen. The blond girl in the counter. When the order's ready, give it to the correct table. If there are some mistakes, apologize and just tell Jen. OK?"

I nod. I see a door that has a sign that says "Dress" and I point at it. Emma just smiles and answers, "That's where the waitresses just hang out and sit. And change." She leads me out the doors again and all the heads of the ladies in the cafe turn.

I remain unfazed, waiting for the ladies to go back to their coffees and teas. The door opens and I greet the newly-arrived ladies. I smile and say, "Good morning, ladies. Please have a seat." I pull out a chair and wait for the lady to seat. She slowly comes and seats and I push her to the table. I do the same for her friend. I hand them both a menu, but they don't look over it. Their eyes remain at me.

"What would you like?" I ask.

They answer in unison, "A d-double espresso with no c-cream or sugar. And two slices of coconut cream pie." I quickly write down their order. I smile again and gather the menus. I walk over to Jen, whose face is as shocked as the newly-arrived ladies. I hand her over the paper. I smirk at her face and quickly attend to another table, who is in need of a clean spoon.

* * *

I find being a waiter to be both exhausting and amusing. The work is exhausting for the ladies have so many requests that I knew they only wanted me to be near them. Amusing because Max was glaring at me every time I passed by.

The way her brown eyes flash when she's irritated is just adorable. She's definitely a package.

During her - our - lunch break, Max and I walked three blocks to an amazing sandwich shop. Max and I ordered a foot-long BLT (bacon, lettuce, tomato) with extra bacon. That girl can sure can eat. I constantly had to wipe off her mouth of mayonnaise and every time, she slapped my hand away.

Now on our way back to Max's condo, she ignores me. I clear my throat to get her attention. She still ignores me. I give up. I put my hands inside my front pockets and "sightsee".

I pretend that Max is not there and let myself marvel at how society has become modernized. It is indeed marvelous. And loud. I still can't get used to the honks of the "taxi cabs".

I feel a tugging behind me. I turn around and see Max pointing at a store. "Wanna get ice cream?" Max asks. I read the name of the store: Serendipity.

I look back at her. I shrug. Her beautiful face breaks into a smile.

If ice cream can make her smile like that, I'd do anything.

* * *

**A/N: I was sick for two days. So sorry! RnR?**


	7. Summer: Chapter 7

**A/N: No, I don't live in the Philippines. I used to. I was born there. Then I moved here in the US. So sad. . . AND, I finished "A Tale of Two Cities" by Charles Dickens! And it's the original version! I survived. . . I FINISHED "ANGEL" TOO! I hate the ending. What was the point of the epilogue?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

**Max POV**

It's been a month. And Fang is. . . progressing. I mean, he's learning. Whatever.

So far, he learned how to order in fastfood restaurants. He now know how to speak English without those nineteenth-century words. You know, "thou" and "thee". He also learned how to use the washing machine, the dryer, and the dishwasher. For some reason, every piece of clothing he washes smells SO clean. If you get what I mean.

He also learned how to drive. Yep, but we're still working on his papers. Birth certificate, medicals, blah-blah-blah. Fang is still afraid to touch string musical instruments. He runs away from my guitar, whenever I use it.

Fang also learned how to play basketball, volleyball, tennis, and pool. He knows how to swim, so it's the other "pool". I was asleep when Iggy and Ella decided to teach him how to play those sports. By the time they got back, they were laughing at Iggy. I have no idea what happened.

The only thing Fang learned how to do and actually not complain about it is work. HE'S NOW WORKING AS A WAITER IN THE CAFE I WORK IN! And all the waitresses are infatuated with him. The day Fang started working, the percentage of customers in the cafe tripled. TRIPLED. Now everyday I work feels like I'm working a full-time job, and not a part-time.

"SOMEONE PINCH ME NOW!" I yell. Then I feel a painful pinch on my arm. "OW!" I rub my pinched arm and glare at Iggy. "What was that for?" I demand.

Iggy shrugs. "You said that someone pinch you now. So I did. In fact, you should be thanking me." He looks at me as if waiting for his thanks.

I clench my jaw. "Why would anyone be thankful for pain?"

Iggy shrugs again. "I don't know. Useless people who feel sorry for themselves and want to die?"

I throw up my hands and stand up. I leave the living room and stomp to my room. I slam the door behind me and drop on my bed. I close my eyes and throw my arm over my closed eyes.

* * *

Stressed. That's what I've been like for the past month. Work, more work, and Fang. Why did I even agree to teach him anyway? Ella could've done it! I just had to be the Good Samaritan. Why am I like that? Oh, right. Because I'm a sucker for helpless people.

At least I'm well-rested. Even if it's just for two hours. I shouldn't complain._ Be grateful! _I yell to myself. I blow my bangs off my forehead, only for them to cover it again. I push them away and leave my room.

The first thing I want to do after leaving my room is to cover my eyes. The living room is SO bright. Or maybe it's because I stayed in the darkness for two hours?

I see Fang sprawled in the couch, throwing a ball in the air and then catching, while watching the TV. He's been here for a month and he doesn't know how to conserve energy? What's up with him?

I take one of Ella's tennis rackets and hit the ball Fang is catching. Fang doesn't even notice until he sees my looming shadow all over him. He squints his eyes and looks up at me. I rest the racket on my shoulder and glare at him.

"What are you doing?" I ask in a cold voice.

"Catching a ball?" He doesn't even sound sure about his answer! This guy is pathetic! Well, so are all the men in the world.

Using the racket, I point to the ball that I just hit seconds ago. "Pick it up," I command. He swings his leg to the side and stands up in just one fluid motion. How can someone as tall as him be so graceful? I shake my head.

He bends down and picks up the ball. He stretches it towards me and tilts his head. "Wanna play with me?"

"No. And where's everybody?" I throw my leg over the back of the couch and jump on the couch.

"They went to see a movie." Fang settles on the love seat to the left side of the couch. He sits so straight that it makes him look like he's standing, instead of sitting. He also crosses his left leg over his right and rests his chin on the palm of his hand, his dark head turns to the TV.

Remove the TV and all the modern apparatus and I can just imagine Fang in that pose while someone is painting him. He really is an aristocrat.

I ask Fang, "What movie did they see?"

"Beastly."

My jaw drops. HOW DARE THEY LEAVE ME BEHIND AND WATCH BEASTLY ALL ON THEIR OWN! "What? How can they watch that movie without me?"

He shrugs. "They wanted to take you, but you were sleeping so peacefully." He gives me a sideways glance of amusement.

I let out a breath and sulk. I grab a throw pillow, and I let out a scream of pent-up rage. I hear Fang chuckling softly. I scowl at him. "What?"

His pointing at the TV is his answer. I look at the TV and realize we're watching Nickelodeon. Specifically, Big Time Rush. It's that TV show where four guys form a boy band and "adapt" to the workings of Hollywood. It reminds me of Fang. I grin.

I see the blond guy breaking into a song, singing:

_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?_  
_And there isn't anything they could've said or done?_

I suddenly feel Fang's dark, heavy gaze on me. I'm telling you now, this is our very first awkward moment. The whole kissing thing from the start didn't count.

I try to ignore him, but it's just _so damn hard_. I mean, he's right there!

"Max?" He says my name this way: _Mahx_. I feel like swooning, but I won't because I'm not that kind of girl.

"Hm?" is my reply. I pretend to look interested at the TV show rather than on him. _Pretend!_

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?" Oh, shit. Why does he have to ask that question?

I don't answer. Here's what I have in my mind: _Because you're here. Because you're all I can think about. Because you're so stupid that I always have to be by your side to correct your mistakes and I like being by your side._

I can't say those things to him. So I just shrug. "I don't feel like being in a committed relationship. You know, all the sappy, lovesick stuff."

I look at him in the corner of my left eye. He's still looking at me! Worse, he doesn't look convinced! I'm freakin' out! I even my breathing and still pretend to watch the TV show. But all I see are a bunch of silly people doing silly stuff. It doesn't make sense to me.

The moment he stands up and leaves the living room, my entire being returns to normal. My eyesight begins to clear, my breathing is even, and my thinking is now straight as a stick.

I only freeze up when he says over his shoulder, "You're such a liar, Max."

* * *

Fang already had dinner, so I'm so grateful to God that I don't have to endure another awkward second with him.

But it's so quiet. The condo suddenly feels too big and I feel alone. Almost like I'm abandoned. I want to scream, COME BACK, MOTHER AND ELLA! I'M SO ALONE THAT I'M CRAVING COMPANY! Fang doesn't count. He makes me uncomfortable. And especially what happened earlier, his influence became negative and unwanted.

After I finish eating the chicken paninis, I load up the dishwasher and take a short shower. After that, I put on my usual jammies (boxer shorts and white t-shirt) and lie down on my bed.

I tell myself to sleep, but I can't. I mean, I _really _can't. Fang's words still haunt me. How did he know I was lying? Or, maybe _he's _lying? I punch my mattress furiously. But I soon stop because it's so stupid. I punch my forehead because my fist ricochets.

Ow. . .

I roll on my back and stare at my bare and art-less ceiling. Only hours later that I realize I'm still hungry. My stomach growls and I tell it to shut up. I turn my head to look at my alarm clock and it's already midnight.

I jump off my bed and walk towards the fridge in a zombie-like manner. Without the zombie talk. Since I'm still in my oblivious mode, I don't turn on the lights, so it takes me almost forty-five minutes to walk the distance of seven meters. Not to mention stops to groan and cry out in pain for bumping into wooden furniture.

When I feel the handle of the fridge in my hand, I grasp it and pull. Bright light blinds me. And the cold is SO refreshing. I take two minutes to enjoy the cold and take a chocolate bar. Ooh. Chocolate. . .

I rip off the packaging and bite down. Mmm. . . Chocolate-y goodness dancing in my mouth. Mmm. . .

I walk back to my room only to stop and stare. Fang's door is open. He's right there, standing, leaning on the doorway, his arms crossed, and staring at me. Not to mention that he's shirtless and only wearing his gray sweatpants so low I can see his hip bones.

_Force your eyes up! Look at his head, not his chest! _I yell to myself. And I manage to do it without making myself look obvious. Score!

Since it's deja vu all over again, I break the silence. I say, while stretching out the chocolate to him, "Want some?"

Fang just stands there. Looking at me. In a weird, not-so-uncomfortable way. "Maybe just a taste. . ." Fang murmurs. Then he reaches out, but his arm reaches past the chocolate. I'm, like, _What? _He grasps my forearm and pulls me to him.

My arms cover my chest as I crush into him. The chocolate drops to the carpet, and I don't bend to retrieve it. Instead, I look up at Fang, mesmerized.

Because of the warm light coming from inside his room, his hair glints with a dark brown color. And his eyes, I notice, are dark. Really dark. His head bends down ever so slowly. Frozen, I let his lips touch mine.

It's the smallest of all kisses, yet its impact is so huge. Fang brushes his soft lips against mine over and over again. My right hand moves up and touches his neck. My fingers travel up and carress his left eye and straight nose.

Then, the kiss deepens. The kiss is so. . . different than I have ever experienced. The other guys I've kissed almost always went for the tongue, but Fang doesn't abuse his power. The other guys' hands always try to grope my butt, but Fang's hands stay in my back, not moving.

Finally, our mouths open to each other. The moment his tongue touches mine, it was like electrifying. Before I know it, we're French-kissing. But soon it's over. Fang pulls away and ends the kiss with a peck on my chin.

I try to read his face, but it's unreadable. His face tells me that he's unfazed, like the kiss didn't make an impact on him. His arms around me unwound, and then, I see his smirk. His all-too familiar smirk.

"Sweet." Fang says and enters his room. He closes the door behind him, and I'm all alone in the dark hallway.

I stay there, standing, looking at his door. Then I feel my lips with my fingers. I swear, I can still feel Fang's kiss. I can still feel his lips. His warm and soft lips.

I turn around and enter my own room. I plop on my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

A sudden epiphany comes to me: Fang is such a great kisser that I want to kiss him again.

What the fuck?

* * *

**A/N: I know you guys were waiting for this. Blame it all on my mother. Her addiction in watching Korean dramas forbade me from typing this chapter. BTW, did you guys like it? Come on, don't lie. ;) RnR?**


	8. Summer: Chapter 8

**A/N: I've seen Beastly. I would say it's okay, since the movie left out some good parts from the book. Like Kyle's mythical chatroom. You guys know what I'm talking about? Anyway, both my hands - rather_, _all of my fingers - hurt from all the tying and blowing up balloons. I think I mentioned before that I would never hold a balloon ever again. If I updated too slow, it's because my fingers are red and throbbing.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Fang**

Never have I ever felt this way before. Holding back is just. . . beyond my control. I just want it to keep on going. To continue and never end. Kinda like forever, y'know?

(I am successfully adapting to the 21st century slang. It is really interesting though some phrases don't make sense to me. It sure does not sound like me.)

Five days ago, I kissed Max. I was not sorry about it. I definitely did not regret it. In fact, I have always wanted to do it, ever since we came back from Spain. Unfortunately, I underestimated my self-control.

With Max, it's all rush. You decide before you think. Only moments later do you regret that decision. As much as I like Max, I hate that trait of hers. She should really get a conscience for Christmas this year.

These past five days, I managed to ignore Max. When my instincts say she's going to come in a room, I will leave. For work, I would wake up two hours earlier than Max. (She always wakes up at around 7.) Since the coffee shop I work on does not open until nine, I would spend the next four hours walking around. You would not believe what people are doing at five in the morning in their apartments.

Work hours are the hardest times to ignore Max. Wearing that provocative skirt and apron, it's just plain impossible to not think about Max. But I thought of a solution. I managed to persuade the manager of the shop to make me the replacement for the chef. The chef got into an accident involving eggs and a butter knife six days earlier. Let's just say she won't be able to cook for a week.

It was easy being the replacement of the chef. I got to spend all of my work hours inside the kitchen, making pastries and drinks. It was. . . "a piece of cake", like you 21st century people would call it. Making pastries is not a new thing to me. I spent three years in Paris being the apprentice of a famous pastry chef who - even though his patisserie is really small - is still very successful because his pastries were famous for having a heavenly taste and practically melts in your mouth.

Not to bring offense to anyone, but Emma's pastry recipes are too sweet and too unhealthy, so I made adjustments here and there. Once Emma found out I changed her recipes, she came barging in the kitchen. I half-heartedly assumed she would fire me, but her grabbing and hugging me is such a relief. She told me the pastries I made were the best and that the customers wondered if she, the manager, hired a new chef. (I took that as a compliment.)

I don't know what Max thought of it, but the manager hinted that Max had a taste of my dark chocolate mousse. Emma said Max practically melted and that Max's friends had to mop Max's remnants off the floor and squeeze them out over the bathroom sink. I laughed, pleased that Max liked my cooking.

But I wished I could have seen Max's expression while eating my mousse. That way, I would have known that I'm not the only one suffering.

* * *

Sixth day, fourth hour, thirty-third minute, fifty-sixth second. PM.

I lay down on the black leather one-armed couch, my arms stretch out in front of me, my hands holding a leather-bound copy of A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens, and my head resting on the arm. I cross my legs and flip a page. It's nice to know that I can still understand Old English, after all these weeks living in the 21st century.

I'm all alone in Max's library. It's not really hers, since this condo is her father's. But most of the books in the shelves here are owned by Max. Her signature is in every title page of every book that she owns.

The door opens and I ignore it. Not until I feel a sharp pain on my leg, as if someone slapped it with a whip. I slap the book close angrily and sit up. I'm ready to kill the person who did it, but what greets me is Max's beautiful and furious face.

My anger flushes away and I sit comfortably. I cross my legs and my chin on my left palm. I look at Max happily. "Yes? To what do I owe this pleasure?" I ask. God, it's been so long since I saw her. How I missed her so much!

She looks down at me, her anger clearly obvious behind those pretty brown eyes. I look down at her hands, and I see her gripping a leather belt. _Close but no cigar_, I think mentally.

"'Yes'? That's all you can say? You ignore me for five days and that's all I get from you?" She growls, her hands tightly gripping the belt. Now that I see it, it's actually mine. Why does she have it?

I stare at her.

"Don't look at me like that!" Her jaw clenches and unclenches. Ooh. . . I'm about to have a taste of Maximum Ride's wrath. "Answer me!"

"You didn't ask a question!"

Max stomps her foot angrily. "Don't turn into a philosopher on me! Why were you ignoring me?"

I close my eyes for a second and open them again. I look at Max before saying, "Max, baby, you don't get it, do you?"

For a moment her face becomes confused. Abruptly, it turns to anger again. How nice. "Get what?" That vein on her clear forehead is threatening to burst, from the way it's throbbing.

I dramatically sigh. I open my book and fold the corner of the page I was reading. I close it, lay it down on the couch, and stand up. I walk past Max, but not before I run a finger across her right cheek.

I leave the room, run a hand on my face, wondering what Max is thinking. Knowing she will never get it.

* * *

**Max**

I want to scream. Scream until I lose my voice. Scream until all the pent-up stress, frustration, and anger inside me is out of my body.

Why does Fang always bring out the worst of me? Why does he always make me angry? For the love of God, SOMEONE ANSWER ME!

I drop Fang's belt to the floor and take a number of deep breaths. I have never been this angry before. Not even that one time when Ella burned my favorite mystery book by James Patterson, personally signed by yours truly.

I rub circles on either side of my forehead - because it's threatening to explode again - for the umpteenth time today. For five days, Fang ignored me. Acted like I was some ghost. Shunned like I never existed. FIVE FREAKING DAYS.

My eyes open and they travel to the book Fang left just moments ago. I pick it up and see that it's my copy of A Tale of Two Cities. I almost smile that Fang was actually reading this cursed classic, but then I remember that Fang is a criminal for ignoring me. It amazes me how fast my anger resurfaces.

I turn to the page he marked by folding the corner. My eyes skim through the page; they stop when I read a highlighted line:

"_It was a long, grieving sound, like a sigh - almost like a sob._"

Even though I never finished reading the classic, that line is my favorite. Sydney Carton's unrequited love is so heartbreaking that I hated the sappy love between Lucie Manette and Charles Darnay, who I - by the way - truly hate with a passion.

But my mind is not thinking about how pathetic Darnay really is; instead, it's on Fang. I know he's always talking with a certain common sense that it makes me feel stupid, just hearing him speak. His words now are stupid. Stupid because I have no idea what I "don't get."

WHAT THE HELL IS IT? I'M DYING HERE! I NEED ANSWERS!

Now I know what I want for Christmas.

Answers.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! DID YOU GUYS HERE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO JAPAN? Poor Japanese people who live in Japan. I would like to donate, but I spent all my allowance buying ingredients for the pastries I'm gonna make in the future. So guys - yes, you manga and anime otakus out there and you people who's obsessed with all things Japanese - help the Japanese who's currently suffering from dehydration and lack of food!**

**Aside from that, RnR?**


	9. Summer: Chapter 9

**A/N: desperatelyobvious, you are right. I grew up in the Philippines, so I had some past experiences of the pain from the cursed punishment - the leather belt. Truthfully, I was a pretty active child back then. I got into a lot of trouble, which results to my butt having to receive the wrath of the Belt. (I was never grounded.) I don't need sympathy! My childhood was not that terrible! I stopped being active when I hit puberty. By then, I transitioned from being a happy-go-lucky elementary kid to a silent but deadly loner highschool student. I'm not really a loner. I just refuse to talk. And I have friends!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Max POV

I get it. I finally get it. Who knew Fang actually felt that way about me? I mean, (and not to sound egotistical here) I know I have decent physical features, I just didn't know Fang would actually notice them.

Sure, there's something between us. Okay, fine. There's a _certain _attraction between us. It's really embarrassing to admit it, even though I try to deny it. That kiss, damn. Do I really have to tell you what my opinions are about that kiss? I think I mentioned them already.

So get this: Fang likes me. It's so obvious! But I still don't get _why _he would like someone like me. Not to say I'm a horrible person (Because according to Iggy I am) or anything, I fail at being your average 21-year-old woman. I don't wear dresses or heels or make-up or even barrettes! (Who wear barrettes, anyway?)

It amazes me how Fang's self control is keeping him alive these days. Ella says I'm irresistible (I still don't believe her); but despite that fact, Fang manages not to succumb to my gravitational pull. He's a piece work.

I don't know what my feelings for him are. I have no clue if I like him or hate him or just tolerate him. He can be likeable when he wants to. But most of the time, he's just plain dumb that it makes me annoyed to the point where I want to smash his head against the wall, and watch his brain juice squirt out of his broken skull. (That's gross, ew. IGNORE!)

Anyhoo, I decided to torture Fang. (Insert evil laugh here.) Not only is it for revenge - it totally is - but it's also for humiliating Fang. Let's see what his reaction is going to be.

* * *

I woke up at the crack of dawn. I had to continually urge myself to wake up because I truly hate waking up early. I'm not a morning person. But still, I managed.

Doing my best to stay silent as I tiptoe out of my room, I open Fang's door and enter stealthily inside. I learned, not long ago, that Fang slept with a lamp on. Not those really bright ones, but the ones that are almost dark yet you can still see using the light. It almost seems stupid to even have a dim lamp if your room is as dark as the night.

I walk over to Fang's bed and stare at his sleeping form. Truth be told, I rather like him more when he's sleeping. Because that way, I won't have to see the mischief always lurking behind his dark eyes. It's so irritating.

Studying him, I suddenly have this sudden urge to run my finger across his smooth and wide forehead. I squelch it down and proceed to the task. I yank off the thin blanket that's covering, only to blush.

God, does he have to sleep shirtless? I turn away for a second then turn back again. This time, avoiding to look at his bare chest.

I hear him murmuring, "Cold. Cold. . ." Cold? How can he be cold? I'm hot! I'm starting to sweat! I can already feel my pits starting to moisten.

I pull away, shaking my head. Then there's a tight grip around my wrist. I turn around, my heart pounding because I'm assuming Fang is awake. But looking at his closed eyes and relaxed face, he isn't. He's still dreaming.

Then he yanks me down. I end up on my knees and my head hitting his bare chest. I blush hotly. I try to pull away, but Fang's grip is strong. I can feel his warm breath against my scalp.

God. . .

Fang starts whispering, "Max. . . Max. . ." My eyes widen in shock. He's dreaming about me? HE'S DREAMING ABOUT ME? I have no idea how to react. It's either a good thing or a bad thing. Until then, I would recognize it as a negative thing.

He continues whispering, "Sorry. . . Sorry. . ." Now I raise my eyebrows in curiosity. "Ate. . . all your. . . ganache. . ." I pull away suddenly (which is really easy) and glare down at Fang.

So he's the one who ate all my ganache! And here I've been torturing Iggy and Ella by making them do one hour of exercise at four in the morning for the past 4 days! I want to slap him to wake him up, but I sneer at him in disgust. HOW DARE HE EAT MY GANACHE!

I stomp off to leave him room. I practically slam his door shut and enter my room. I change into my jogging wear (sports bra and running shorts) and leave again. I walk over to the shoe closet and rummage through the endless pile of shoeboxes inside to find my running sneakers. Fifteen minutes later, I find the pair and shut the door close.

"What the hell are you doing?" I jump at Fang's voice. Wow, it's the first time I heard him curse. If you call "hell" a bad word.

Remembering his "crime", I turn my head and glare at him, while answering, "I'm gonna go jogging."

His blank expression has me believing that he doesn't know what jogging is. I smile at that.

Continuing, I say, "Oh, right. You don't know what jogging is. Thought so. It's a mix between walking and running."

He still has that dumb expression in his face.

"Yeah, you can't imagine it, can you? So go back to your room and change!" I point at his door.

Finally, he replies! "Change for what?"

I grin at him. "I'm teaching you today. What lesson are we on? Right, lesson 34. So go."

"What clothes?"

"Shorts and t-shirt," he starts walking back to his room before I can even finish what I'm saying. I yell back to him, "And not those cargo pants! Use the one that you used two days ago!"

He raises his right hand to say that he heard me.

I smile.

* * *

"What the hell are you wearing?" Ooh! Fang's second cursing. He's on a roll!

I look down at my outfit. "I don't see anything wrong with it."

Fang's dark eyes glare down at me. "Wear a t-shirt."

I stick out my tongue and ignore him. I turn my back to him and bend down to tie my shoe laces. I hear Fang cough behind me. I straighten up and look at him.

Once again, he's glaring. What's wrong with him? "What?" I ask gruffly.

He repeats, "Wear a t-shirt."

I feel like tearing up my scalp. "I don't want to! And you don't tell me what to do! _I _tell you what to do!" I almost scream the last part.

Fang does not say anything, instead he takes the hem of his t-shirt and pull it over his head. Before he can take his shirt off fully, I quickly pull it down and cover his chest. I have enough Fang's chest glimpses that will last me until the day I die. I do not want any more!

"What the hell was that?" I scream at his face.

Instead of answering, he calmly says, "Either you wear a shirt or you wear mine. It's your choice, _mignonne_." My stare hardens and I end up walking past him to my room.

Though the idea of wearing Fang's shirt is. . .

* * *

**Fang **

Really? A sports bra? Who thinks that's appropriate clothing? It leaves a girl's arms exposed and half of her body is bareskinned!

I press the bridge of my nose and once again take a deep breath. Max's previous outfit almost made me crack. The thoughts that were running through my head were about her. Her. Max. I just wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her endlessly. I almost lost control; at least seeing Max blush reined my control in. I found her blushing amusing.

The slam of Max's door brings my head up. Yes. She's fully clothed now.

"Much better," I comment on her new outfit. She just sneers at me and I smirk.

Max puts on her "earphones" and presses a button on her "iPod". (The quotation marks denote that I have no clue what those instruments are.)

"Fang, we're running just around the neighborhood. Got it?"

I nod.

"Okay! Let's go!" Max punches the air with her fist.

I have never been happier.

* * *

Those were the best two hours of my life. Not only was the run refreshing (It turned from a jog to a run, because Max became competitive), it was also amusing because watching Max talk and glare at me is just plain funny.

After the two hours, Max taught me three rules:

One, you don't stare at other people. And I quote Max, "They would think you're a stalker and have nothing better to do in your life. So they'll flip you off. Or yell at you. So don't stare."

Two, always wear a t-shirt when you're jogging. Max told me the reason why there are teenage girls in the park was because they were "sight-seeing" men without their shirts off. Preferably the ones who are sweating and muscular and handsome. I teased Max if she ever done it; I got a punch in my stomach.

Three, when you witness a couple "PDA-ing", ignore. Keep walking. Act as if you don't see them "making out" behind a pillar. As if they don't exist and there's a wall between you and them. I admitted to Max that those people should get a room. Max laughed and agreed with me. It's so good to see Max smile. It makes me smile _aussi_.

At the job back to the condo, Max and I rested for a few minutes in the lobby and took some air. I noticed Max's suffering look and I laughed. She laughed with me. We "hi-fived" and walked up to her father's condo.

While Max immediately ran to the shower, I walked to the kitchen and took out a water bottle from the fridge. I took off my shirt and ruffled my hair. I broke open the cap and gulped down the cold water in three huge gulps.

Using my half-drenched shirt, I wiped my back dry and took out another water bottle. I was just finishing to drink it when I turned around.

Max was standing in the middle of the living room, her hair wet, and wearing only a towel around. It resulted to me choking and falling to my knees.

Max came over and helped me up. I refused to look at her and turned my back to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a worried voice.

I nodded vigorously.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Fang -"

I felt Max's hand on my shoulder. I closed my eyes. "Don't."

"Don't what?"

I choked back the words I was going to say. "Wear a shirt."

Max snorted. "You and that whole 'wear a shirt' line again. Don't you ever get tired? How many times have you mentioned that? Four? Ninety?"

I held back my groan. "Go."

"Fine, fine. You didn't have to be so grouchy."

Oh, damn.

I turned around to see Max walking back to her room. I grabbed her shoulders and crushed her lips to mine. Max quickly kissed me back. I pulled away and followed a trail of kisses down her throat, up to her ear.

I murmured, "I'm gonna make you a new batch of ganache. Deal?"

Max nodded weakly. I pulled her away from me and said, "Go. Change. Wear something appropriate."

She laughed loudly. "Sure. But make sure the ganache is done after I change."

I smirked and nodded. I pushed her in the direction of her room. The moment her door closed, I burst to the pantry and grabbed a can of heavy cream and reached inside the fridge the semi-sweey chocolate morsels.

Ten minutes later, I finished the ganache and waited for her. I was whipping up cream when she jumped behind me and scared the heck out of me.

"You little -" I wanted to go to her and tickle her, but I remembered I was hand-whipping the cream.

She stuck out her tongue at me and looked at the counter. "You made it!" She looked at me with amazement in her pretty brown eyes.

"Yes, I certainly did." I finished whipping and smacked the excess cream off the whisk against the rim of the bowl. I laid it down next to the ganache.

Max took out a spoon and scooped out a heaping spoon of the ganache and ate it. She closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure. I turned my face away and covered my red face. When I looked back, she was scooping out another heaping of scream and gobbled it. She did not get the excess cream at the top of her upper lip.

I shook my head and made a tsk-ing noise.

"What?" She asked.

"It amazes me how girls don't do it in front of their friends. It just had to be in front of the opposite sex."

Her beautiful face scrunched up. "Do what?" Her brown eyes crossed over and she managed to see the cream on her upper lip. "Ah."

"Ah."

She was going to wipe it off, but I stopped her. She gives me a confused look. "I'll get it."

I cupped her chin and brought her face up. I licked off the cream and pulled away. There was excess in the corner of my mouth and I licked it off.

I stared wickedly at Max's shocked face.

"Sweet."

She's going to be the death of me.

* * *

**A/N: Ganache is really good. I made a batch just three hours ago! And it's so good and simple to make! Just mix together 2/3 cup of heated heavy cream and 7 ounces of choco-chip morsels. Be careful though. It's tricky to make. Anyway, RnR?**


	10. Autumn: Chapter 10

**A/N: Bad news, guys. I'm deciding whether or not to end this story. And the arrow is pointing just a bit more towards "TO END". Uhh. . .**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Fang

Ah.

_That time of year thou mayst in me behold _  
_When yellow leaves, or none, or few, do hang_  
_Upon those boughs which shake against the cold, _  
_Bare ruin'd choirs, where late the sweet birds sang. _

Don't judge. I like Shakespeare. And I still understand Old English. (Did I mention that last time?) Anyway, autumn has come. At least, it's starting to creep out and summer is starting to dig its hibernation hole.

Autumn. Fall. The season between summer and winter. For some reason, autumn has always been my favorite season. We actually have autumn in Spain. (Please tell me you picked up my sarcasm there.)

The transition of life to death. You can just see it everywhere when autumn comes. The leaves turning from the color of vibrant green to golden yellow. The breezy wind blows harder, and cold mixes in. People shedding off their summer hues to their autumn pigments. The intense heat of the morning sun is finally behind us. Ah, the autumnal equinox.

Now, don't get me wrong. I am not Gothic. I do not worship death. Nor do I like the idea of living organisms decaying. Although, the latter sounded a bit crude.

Autumn interests me because it expresses the end of the natural cycle of life. You don't see it? Spring: where nature blooms and flourishes. Summer: where nature relaxes but at the same time, preparing for "old age." Autumn: where nature is withering and welcoming death. Winter: where nature finally fades and reincarnates.

Do you see it now?

* * *

At the other side of this glass window, I see New York still bustling through and through. Seriously, this city never sleeps.

I pull the curtain and lean back against the headboard of my bed. For some reason, North America's Autumn season is making me drowsy. Before I know it, my eyelids are drifting to a close.

I'm sleeping.

* * *

Shit. I slept again. Damn season.

I woke up this morning at exactly 7:06. Then I slept again for two hours. The time when I was looking out the window was 9:13. Now it's 2:47 PM. I truly admire my skill to sleep uncontrollably.

I'm rubbing the sleep off of my eyes when my door opens. I squint at the bright light, which suddenly fills my room. I can't figure out who is at the door.

"Close the door," I mutter, while rubbing my face. I flick off my blanket and swing my legs to the side of the bed. I sit up, still bent over.

A loud voice shouts at me, "What is up with you? Did you get drunk or something? It's almost 3 in the afternoon, and you're still asleep!"

Max. I almost groan, but my stomach does. I throw back my head and roll my neck. Crap, here that? The popping sound? I take a deep breath; Max's scent wafts to me. Damn. Green apples?

I shut my eyes and gravity pulls me downward. As I drift off to sleep again, Max's death grip latches on to my shoulders. Then she squeezes. Ow. . .

My eyes snap open, just as she's going to yell, "FANG!" In reflex, my hands cover my ears, though my ears still hear a ringing sound.

"What?" I ask weakly. I just want to sleep. Please let me sleep. My eyes are closing again. . .

A slap burns on my left cheek. I open my eyes in shock. I can feel them widening as I stare at Max.

Max's brown eyes flash anger. "Wake up. It's almost 3 and you haven't even eaten anything," she says in a low, cold voice.

I nod vigorously. She pulls me up and pushes me out the door. She then pushes me inside the bathroom. I look over my shoulder to her with a questioning look.

"Take a shower. Food's out on the coffee table. If you want coffee, there's still some. I'll give you something to change on." With that, she closes the bathroom door.

I open the door and poke my head out. "Are you going somewhere?" I ask Max.

She nods. "I'm going to buy school stuff. I go back to school in two weeks."

"Ah."

I close the door and strip down to my boxers. I step inside the shower and turn it to cold. I almost want to flinch away but I know I have to. I can't risk falling asleep inside the shower and let Max find me. She'll yell again at my stupidity and my lack of care towards Mother Nature.

When I finish showering, my hand creeps out of the curtain and grabs the towel. I can't afford to find Max in my naked form. I briskly rub my body dry. I also rub my hair. It's getting longer. Oh, well.

I peek out of the curtain and see that my clean clothes are on the counter. I leave the shower, covering my lower body. I take my deodorant spray and spray my armpits. I still can't get use to the strong smell it gives off.

I'm putting it down when the door opens. Max comes in and I can see in her eyes that she regrets it. Hmm. . .

"I. . . Uh. . . I was. . . I'm gonna leave." Then she leaves. Hmm. . . I open the door and peek out. I turn my head to the left and I see Max with her eyes closed.

"Hey," I say and she practically jumps.

"WHAT?" She shouts. I flinch.

"Did you want something?" I ask.

She shakes her head. I leave her alone. I put on my clothes and step outside. Sure enough, there's breakfast (or lunch?) on the coffee table. I walk towards the kitchen and grab the black mug and I pour some black coffee. One sugar, no cream.

I walk towards the windows and open the blinds. I sip my coffee slowly. Ooh, it's still hot.

The front door opens and Dr. M and Ella comes in. Ella smiles at me. I smile back. Dr. M finally notices me. "Oh! Fang! You're awake!" She runs towards me and feels my forehead, neck, and throat. "I was worried when you didn't wake up for breakfast or lunch!"

I move away my mug from her grasp and just nod. "I'm okay."

"You're cold! Your skin is cold! Are you really okay?" Dr. M's eyes show worry.

I nod. "I took a cold shower."

She nods. "That makes sense. Did you eat yet?"

I shake my head.

"EAT!" Dr. M smiles at me and moves on the the kitchen. Ella picks up the plate on the table and hands it to me.

"Here you go," Ella says.

"Thanks."

We sit on the couch and I pick up piece of bacon, while still holding my mug with my other hand.

Ella turns to me. "Where's Max?" she asks.

I sip my coffee first before answering. "She said she's going to buy school stuff. Why?" I turn my head at her.

Ella just nods. "MOM!" she yells to Dr. M.

"Yes?"

"Me and Iggy are going to see a movie!"

"Sure. But remember what I told you!"

I see Ella blush. "Gosh, mother! Of course I remember!" She stands up and takes her jacket from the coat stand and leaves.

Dr. M comes to my side, just as I'm finishing my meal. "Aren't you going somewhere?" She asks me.

I shake my head. "No."

"Why not? You've been with us for three months, surely there's somewhere you want to go." Dr. M pats my hand.

I smirk. "Not really. I'd rather stay here."

Dr. M shakes her head disapprovingly, but there's a smile on her beautiful face. "Okay. I have to go; I still have three more patients. Are you okay with being all alone here?"

I nod.

"Okay then. I'll see you tonight."

With that, Dr. M leaves.

* * *

After finishing my meal and coffee, I go back to the kitchen and wash the dishes. I pour some more coffee and lay it down the coffee table. I go back to my room and take my mp3 player and notebook.

I plop on the couch and sip my coffee. I put on my headphones and play Dream High's soundtrack. I was bored one day, so I went to the internet and Googled "dream" and one of the suggestions was "dream high". That's how I got to listening to Korean bands.

I open my notebook to the page I was writing on. I start to write, as I hear IU singing Someday. I can't understand what she's saying, but the melody captures me.

* * *

**Max**

Ugh. Did he have to be like that? Why does he even have that kind of body? AND WHY DOES HE SLEEP HALF-NAKED?

I can feel my face heating up and I hide my face behind my hair.

Damn.

I pay for everything I bought and leave the store.

* * *

When I enter the condo, it's like someone slapped me in the face.

There in the couch is Fang's sleeping form. Headphones wrapped around his neck. Handsome face resting on his left fist. Crossed jean-clad long legs. Gray long-sleeved shirt showing a bit of skin. Sleeves folded up to elbows to show muscled forearms. Right arm splayed across his lap. Bare feet under the table.

I turn my head away, my face furiously blushing. I'm gonna have a nosebleed if I keep on seeing him this way. I toss the plastic bags to the corner of the room and walk towards him. Somehow, my heart is beating faster. _Shut up, heart! _

I snap my fingers in front of Fang's face. No answer. I clap my hands. Still, none. I slap his face lightly. NONE. I shake his head vigorously. Freakin' hell, still none.

"You won't wake up, huh?" I ask him, even though he's still sleeping. Then it hits me.

NO, NO, NO. I AM NOT KISSING FANG! NO, NO, NEVER!

I look around. I see his cup of coffee, and I feel it. It's still warm. I pick it up and with my other hand, I pull down his jaw. I pour coffee on his open mouth. I close his mouth and I hear him swallow.

His eyes flutter open. I find myself looking down at his secretive dark eyes and I can't look away.

"Why do I always see you?" he asks. I don't have an answer to that. I just continue play the staring game with him.

"Why do you keep on sleeping?" I ask instead.

I see his familiar smirk. "It's the season."

"Sure."

"You don't sound convinced."

"Ever since you came, I've been distrusting."

"I get it."

Now I smirk. "No, seriously. You keep on sleeping. Why?"

I see a familiar twinkle in his eyes. "Who knows? I'm still not use to the 21st century ways."

I laugh and he laughs with me. I stop laughing when his thumb brushes over my lower lip. I look down on his finger. Oh, geez.

I'm in so much trouble.

* * *

**A/N: PSYCHE! HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S MINNA! I know it's not yet April 1. I'm going to spend the next seven days editing my NaNoWriMo book, so I won't be able to update on this story or the other one. The new chapter for the other one will be updated later today probably.**

**I'm sorry! But it was so much fun!**

**RnR?**


	11. Autumn: Chapter 11

**A/N: I started typing the special I promised you guys last year for Pretend or not Pretend. I just remembered earlier this week while reading some of my stories for some kind of "encouragement". I don't know how I forgot, but I did. I know for sure I gave myself a mental Post-it note. I even kept chanting "Special. Special. Special."! Then I started thinking about Chinese baos... **

* * *

**Chapter 11 **

**Fang **

The hot jasmine tea trickles down my throat and slowly warms my stomach. Two weeks has passed since autumn came. My ability to sleep in the weirdest times still hasn't faded away. If anything, I would say it only got worse. I decided to come here at the cafe where Max and I work for some peace.

I take another sip of the tea and gently it down on the saucer. I pick up a small peanut butter cookie and take a small bite. I balance the cookie between my teeth while I pick up my pencil. I tap the top of the pencil against my chin; I try to reminisce Max's smiling face this morning.

Her full lips quirking upwards, her warm brown eyes sparkling with mischief, her melodious laugh echoing beautifully. . .

I shake myself out of my reverie and eat another cookie. My glasses are slowly sloping to the tip of my nose, so I push them upwards again. I yank of my gray beanie to ruffle my hair in frustration then putting it on again.

For some reason, just thinking about Max is making me sleepy. I have no clue as to why this happens, but I find it very frustrating. Sure, I sometimes have those moments where I can't help but think about Max. To not think about Max is like taboo. Almost like a law.

I write down that last thought and give myself a mental pat on the head. Sticking the pencil behind my ear, I lean back on the chair and cross my arms behind my head.

How I long to take a heavenly stroll outside in the park! Unfortunately, I'm unable to because of the cold temperatures. Seriously, with the temperature this cold, I would have thought it's winter, rather than autumn.

I finish my tea and my cookies, and decide to watch the busy New Yorkers bustling outside.

My skin starts to prickle, as if sensing some kind of danger. I look over my shoulder and two blond girls turn away quickly. To my left, someone bursts into a fit of annoying giggling. This so-called peace that I wish is proving to be impossible to grasp.

I hang my head low and sigh uncontrollably. I completely underestimated the power of my looks. Max was right. I need to work on blending in.

Curse my drop-dead gorgeous looks!

* * *

Once I finish writing, I pack up my notebook and writing utensils inside the brown messenger bag Dr. M graciously bought for me. It seems she likes to buy stuff for me, and I don't know how to respond in return.

I put on my black leather jacket, wrap my black knit scarf around my neck and sling my bag across my bag. I wave my goodbye to Emma, leave my payment, then finally leave cafe.

The cold air punches me in the face; I hide my face behind my scarf. I cover my ears with my black headphones and turn on my mp3 player. T-ara and Supernova starts to block out the loud noises of New York City. (Those Koreans sure can rap better than American singers.)

I walk back to Max's condo as I hide my hands inside my front jean pockets. God, I hate the cold.

It takes almost an hour to walk back. The heavy traffic is a hindrance, since the time is usually when most New Yorkers leave their jobs for home. Not to mention I witness an argument between two lawyers. Do they not care about their personal statuses?

I run into another hindrance: both elevators in Max's are being repaired. So now, I have to walk up 12 floors to Max's condo. Oh, great.

I stop counting after the sixth floor. In fact, I stop caring about the pain on both my legs. The moment I see the big number 12 on the metal door, I cry out in relief! I snatch the handle and pull.

Ah, civilization at last!

I almost kiss the ground, but I stop myself. Turning left, the pain on my legs is getting worse. I also notice myself shivering, but I ignore it. The only thing I want is to be able to reach home. And I do! Because of the stiffness of my muscles prevents me from doubling over and taking a breather.

Instead, I stand rigidly, my right hand snaking out of my pocket and ring the bell. I'm about to press it when the door suddenly bursts open and heat from inside seems to envelope me in a warm embrace. I see Max's worried face.

"Fang!" she exclaims, and as much as I want to hug her, I can't. I literally can't. My muscles are locked and I seem to have lost the key. Shit. . .

"Hey. . ." I say weakly. I take a step forward, but I see myself falling forward.

"Oof!" Max's arms wrap around me; I feel Max struggling to stand with my added weight.

I try to pull myself away from her (Her body heat is irresistible and her exotic scent is intoxicating me, making me want her with a passion.), but my body doesn't listen; instead, I find myself pressing closer to her.

"What's wrong?" she asks while pulling me up. Max slings my arm around her shoulder and her right arm wraps aroubd my waist. We start to walk towards my room.

I don't answer; I lean closer to her. I drop my head on top of her head and inhale her scent. Shit, dark chocolate. . .

Max violently kicks open my door and we enter my room. She flings me to my bed, still locked in place. God, I feel so helpless and stupid. It's hurting my manly pride!

Max pushes me on my back and starts to take off my shoes. At that time, Dr. M and Ella rushes in my room. They start to bombard me with worried remarks. Truthfully, I want them to leave. I only want Max with me.

I nudge Max's shoulder with my foot and she looks up. She nods and seems to understand my meaning.

"GET OUT, YOU USELESS PEOPLE. FANG DOESN'T WANT YOU HERE. IT'S TOO EMBARRASSING FOR HIM." Oh, God. I forgot how blunt Max can be. Ooh. Her remarks are stabbing my already wounded ego.

Thankfully, Ella and Dr. M leave. I feel hot.

I must have made a sound because Max is suddenly beside me, taking off my jacket. I forget all my manners and let Max undress me.

"God, Fang. You're burning up. What the hell were you doing?" Max asks while untying my scarf. She flings it over her shoulder.

Max removes my beanie and pulls my gray sweater over my head. I comply to holding my arms over my head. My glasses fall on Max's lap. She puts it down on my nightstand.

The few minutes that follow are a blur. Max keeps coming in and out of my room; applying cold damp towel on my forehead, checking my temperature with a "thermometer", wiping off my sweat, adjusting my blankets, and keeping my hair out of my eyes.

I hate this. I hate being pampered.

* * *

**Max**

That dude is probably the stupidest person in the world. I don't need to elaborate because I just know. It's not a "gut feeling"; it's a fact.

Yet I can't help it. I'm worried for him. I told myself it was only a puny fever. . . But I found myself checking his status every five minutes. I feel like I also have a fever because of him. LIke I'm suffering with him.

Stupid Fang. He shouldn't have left the condo in the first place! What was he doing at the cafe anyway?

I'm coming back in again. Jeez. No matter how hard I try to tell myself to stop and let him sleep, I still go back.

Slowly, I ease open Fang's door. I peek inside; he's still sleeping. It's so weird to look at a sleeping Fang. It's like he's a completely different person. Honestly, he's more relaxed and nice-looking when he's asleep. SO much better than the awake Fang.

I remove the towel from his forehead and wipe it dry. I feel his neck; still warm. I reapply another towel on his forehead and adjust his comforter.

Fang stirs in his sleep and turns to his right. At that moment, Iggy comes in to the room.

"How's the dude?" He asks in a loud voice. I feel like kicking him in the groin. Can he not see the sleeping person here!

I sneer at him and point at Fang. Iggy nods, as if he gets it. Tch. Right. I take Fang's dirty clothes and leave Iggy with Fang. Hopefully he doesn't wake Fang.

After dumping the clothes in the dirty laundry basket, I go back to Fang's room, just in time for Iggy to leave. I give him a look and he nogs (nod and shrug). I ignore his nog and enter the room.

I just stand for a second, readying myself to leave when Fang suddenly sits up. I jump almost a foot in the air. I clutch the front of my shirt and catch my breath.

I start to say, "Dude -" but Fang interrupts.

"What's your deal? Back off and hell, leave me be." It's this side of Fang that I have never seen before. Imagine a. . . Heck, it's indescribable. He suddenly have this cold and sinister look in his eyes; his skin tightens, exposing his angular cheekbones; his jaw clenches and he speaks through his clenched teeth.

I'm scared. Seriously.

Fang goes back to sleep and I leave.

For some reason, my eyes are sweating. Or at least, they feel wet.

Wait.

Am I crying?

* * *

**A/N: I'm starting a twoshot about Maya and Dylan. Will you guys read it? RnR?**


	12. Autumn: Chapter 12

**A/N: Can you really blame for failing as a human being? Because I already am failing. I suck. I started writing emo stuff. And it's not looking so good. I'll just tell you that I'm currently regretting. AND I'M OUT OF IDEAS FOR THE KIDNAPPING! I CAN SEE THE ENDING, BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET THERE!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Max**

He should die. I shout a cry to the heavens to rip away Fang's right to live. He should've never been born. Rather, _re_born.

DIE, DIE, DIE.

I'm not such a good person after all. I'm a violent person. I fail as a human being. Oh, well. It's not like I felt human ever since Fang showed up.

I do not like him. I'm turning into a different person. I started having these dreams involving bubbles. HEART-shaped bubbles. And I don't like that shape! It's so weak and girly and. . . just plain weak!

Reality comes back to me when cold water is splashed on my face. I already know who did it, so I continue to close my eyes.

Since Ella would be the only one who would have the nerve to actually throw a cold liquid like that on my face, I begin to think of punishments for her. Ari never dared. That little prick is scared of me. Ella would do it because whenever the two of us are together, when she sees that I'm losing my attention or start daydreaming, she'll throw any kind or any amount of liquid in my face. She actually loves attention. Though she'll never show or tell it.

I let the water just drip from my face. Dripping, the teardrop shape forming, falling, falling ever so slowly that the time seems to freeze. . . I almost think I'm the water droplet, falling continuously at the sight of those black holes of eyes. . .

ARGH! I'm going crazy! Why am I thinking of him? I should be plotting ways to kill him "accidentally"!

My lips are forming a sneer when I hear, "This is what I get?"

My eyes fly open and I see my reflection. From those black holes. My shocked and scared face is reflected from those eyes.

"HOLY FRICK!" I yell in reflex. The organ hidden behind my gasping lungs threatens to break out of its cage. Why does this happen every time?

I pull myself back immediately and lean away from him. He just stays where he is, his chin propped on his palm, his head tilted slightly to the right, a corner of his lips quirked up, and his dark eyes twinkling with mischief.

My heart settles to its normal beating, and all the emotions I've been feeling for two weeks are coming back, flaming up the fire that has been burning inside me.

I fake a smile and stand up. I clench my fists behind me and stride away to my bedroom. Fang calls out from over my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Fang asks.

I look back at him. "School. So I can just _leave you be_." At that, I go inside my room and gather my notebooks and bag and leave the condo.

Where did he think I'm going? And why did he act like that? How can he suddenly invade my privacy when he's the one who told me to leave him alone?

That little. . .!

* * *

**Fang**

What's wrong with her? What did I do?

* * *

**Max**

Because of him, there were little crescent rings imprinted on the top of my palms, when I clenched my fists. I also happened to have bitten the inside of my cheek and I'm still able to taste my blood because of that bite. Not only that, I also got yelled at by my English professor for not paying attention during his lecture about the significance of creative writing.

I just want to kill him with my bare hands and. . .

"MAX!"

"Oh, my God! You scared me!" I smack J.J.'s shoulder so hard she falls to ground.

"Ah! OW!" She smacks me back with the back of her hand on my forehead.

"AH! HEY!" She stands up and sits next to me. She grins and I grin back.

She goes, "What's up? You've been acting weird." She takes a bite from her bagel and looks at me, waiting for my answer.

I don't answer. I couldn't just tell her that I'm living with a guy so I just shrug.

She looks at me suspiciously and presses further. "It's the paper that's due Friday, right?"

I didn't even remember about that. Thankfully she reminded me. I just nod, going with her answer.

"Liar."

I burst into laughter. I clap at how much she knows me. She waves a pretzel stick in front of me and grins wider.

"Don't think I don't know that you lie so well. Spit. Spit it all out."

"Spit what out? My sandwich? Sorry, I think it's starting digest in my stomach. If I spit it out, all the acid from my stomach will burn the sensitive walls of my esophagus."

She scrunches up her face and pushes away her food. "Ew! MAX! I meant, your boyfriend."

"I have a boyfriend? Since when?"

She slaps her forehead and gives me a look. "The guy in the black coat and gray beanie waiting in the rotunda."

"Who?"

She turns my head and point at the window where I can see the rotunda.

I see the guy in the black coat. Somehow, that coat looks familiar. I also notice how a mob of girls are flocking around him like he's some candlelight.

"Him?" I ask J.J.. She nods vigorously. Before she can bombard me questions, the guy turns.

I scream and J.J. clamps her hand to cover my mouth.

What is Fang doing here? Of all people?

Fang lowers his glasses and stare at me. Then I see him smirk. And does the Fang version of the Hello-hand-wave.

That thing with my heart happens again. Damn!

J.J. nudges my back so I turn slowly at her. She points a finger in front of my face and shouts, "SO HE _IS _YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

I slap away her hand and stand up, grabbing my bag and stomp my way to the rotunda.

I grab his arm as soon as I squeeze through the mob and drag him away to the parking lot.

As soon as we get outside, I start yelling at him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE? DIDN'T I SAY THAT I WOULD LEAVE YOU ALONE? WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

He just stands there, staring at me. Then he finally answers. "I can't visit you here?"

I let out an irritated breath and clench my fists. Why is he being like this?

"Is that what you are telling me?" Fang continues to ask me.

I'm tired. I'm tired of it. "Why are you being this way?"

"Am I not this way?"

I stomp my foot like a five-year-old. "Stop answering my questions with other questions!"

He gives me a look that seems to say, "Then how am I supposed to answer when what you're asking have obvious answers already?".

"Why? Why are you being like this? You told me last week to leave you alone. Now you're being all clingy. Why?"

"When did I say that?" I give him a look. He quickly realizes his mistake and rephrases his answer. "I don't believe I ever said that."

"You don't remember getting sick?"

"I do."

"Then, why can't you remember saying that?"

He readjusts his glasses and answers. "I only remember saying Iggy to get lost. I would never say those words to you."

"What?"

He slumps his shoulders. "I said -"

"I know what you said. But -"

"Wait. You thought I said those words to you?" Then he lets out a chuckle.

I punch his chest. "Hey! How can you do that?"

He pulls my arm and he crushes me to him. Fang wraps his arms around me and I feel. . . relief, almost.

We bend together from side to side; I look up and I see him grinning widely.

"Oh, Max. . . Your irrational judgment is going to be the death of me one day. Thank goodness it's not today."

I push away from him, but he only hugs me harder. He continues to talk. "And to think she actually thought I wanted her to leave me alone. Oh, the thought process of Miss Maximum Ride is certainly an entertaining sight."

I kick his shin and his barricade arms fall away from me. He doubles over and howl in pain. I sneer at him and go back inside the building.

"Wait, wait!"

"WHAT?"

"I need a favor."

I scrunch my face in confusion. "What favor?"

Fang rubs his shin for the last time and carefully stands up. He holds up a finger.

I get impatient. "What is it? Just tell me already!"

"One. . ."

"One what? Tell me!"

He waves his hand. "Never mind then!"

I walk over to him, my impatience coming back again. "What. Is. It," I say through my clenched teeth. When he doesn't answer, I continue. "Because of you, I've been stressed every single day, been craving chocolate every single hour when I used to crave it once a day, and once I dreamed of a goat skipping on a bowl of spaghetti! I never have random dreams!"

Next thing I know, his face right in front of mine.

"You really want to know?" He asks in a low, mysterious voice.

I ignore the hard thumping of my heart. "You're really asking me that? You've been living with me for almost five months. Surely you know that I have a scary curiousity, and will do anything to get the information that I want."

"I don't think you'll like it."

"Never mind then. The way you say it makes me imagine of blood."

Fang smirks. "Just one."

"One what?"

"Grant me one. . ."

"One. . ."

He chuckles. "You're curious, aren't you?"

"Fang!"

"Fine. Grant me one kiss."

I snort. "That's it?"

He pulls back and crosses his arm. "You will oblige me a kiss, then?"

I don't! "Sure." WHY did I say that?

"Now."

"Now?"

Fang nods. I wait for him. "I'm waiting, Max." He taps his foot as his evidence.

"I have to do it? Why can't you?"

"Then let's not do it then."

"You know I can't do that! It would hurt my pride!"

He nods. "Exactly. Just pick between the two roads." He make it sound like the choice is going to change my life in some way. Typical Fang talk.

I let out a breath and raise my left hand to the back of his head. There, I grab his hair at the nape of his neck and pull him down not-so-gently. Shock flashes in his dark eyes.

"Close your eyes," I command. He does so.

I hesitate for a second, but when I see Fang's mouth opening to retort something, I do it.

I press my lips to his. I quickly pull away and let go of him. He stands up. "You know, Max, kissing doesn't mean pressing."

"What?"

"You didn't fully grant my favor." Fang waves a finger at my face.

"You -!"

"It's supposed to be like this. . ." He tips up my chin and captures my lips.

My eyes don't close however, and neither do his. We're staring right through our own souls while our lips touch.

His eyes drifts to a close, so do mine. My hand, having its own mind, lifts up to caress his cheek. I find myself kissing him back.

The sound of a honking horn reminds us that we're not alone. We abruptly pull away from each other and our eyes meet. I blush red and the tip of his ears turn red too.

"That's okay, right? I granted your favor. You can go."

Fang gives me a smirk. "I believe I should thank you."

I try not to sound excited. "What is it?"

He reaches inside his coat and pulls out a long cardboard box.

"What's inside?" I take and shake the box.

"A food."

"Thanks."

He turns and walks away silently, his hands stuff inside his front jean pockets.

I hear him mutter, "I've never been so alive in my entire lfe!"

I laugh and go back inside.

I feel like he's maturing. Like he's finally learning how the 21st century really works.

If only he would work on his word choice. People are going to mistake him for being a showoff for knowing big words.

He's definitely making my life more interesting, though. . .

* * *

**A/N: RnR?**


	13. Autumn: Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm such a horrible person. I really wish to end The Kidnapping this week. THIS WEEK. There are only two more chapters left anyway. I CAN FINALLY SEE THE OUTCOME!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Fang**

Jeans are evil. Why do they have to be so tight? Come on, don't tell me you don't agree!

Why do you think many women ask the question: Do these jeans make me look fat? See, that's another point. Why pick jeans that you already know doesn't fit you and you don't feel confident about wearing? This is the dilemma of the 21st century!

I don't understand this modern society at all! No matter how hard I try, this society is wacked and nonsensical. How does Max expect me to"blend in" to this society when I can't comprehend the actions of the exceptional Americans?

(I used sarcasm in the last sentence, by the way.)

Back to jeans. Do you know how much time I allot in just wearing those skinny jeans? At least half hour. That's longer than Ella's hair issues. (Max doesn't have hair issues. It just doesn't fit her personality.)

Wow. Amazing. I totally sound like a 21st century dude. I just did it again! How would Americans say it?

AWESOME!

* * *

How is this possible? Can the autumn get any more colder? This is not autumn anymore! It's winter! How cruel you are, Mother Earth. How does she expect me to live in this kind of weather?

My complaints aside, my sleepiness (or whatever you call it) decided to hibernate. There are still some times when I suddenly fall and start sleeping. Of course, it's Dr. M that always wakes me up with her waffles. Never Max. Though I have wished upon many stars for her to be the one to wake me up, my wishes were cruelly ignored.

How cruel. Ah, cruelty governs this sick 21st century! I do not understand how Americans can tolerate this cruelty. Even my self-confidence is cowering in the dark corner of my humiliation.

The urge to sleep again is kicking in. I shake my head vigorously and drink another glass of cold water. Cold water is the best to keep awake. Also, it can help you burn more fat. (Caffeine does not agree with me for some reason.)

I stand up and refill my pitcher. I remove my glasses and ruffle my already-messy hair. I drink another glass and walk back to the coffee table. I lay down on my back and stare at the ceiling.

Oh, no. My eyes are closing again. . .

"FANG! GET THE HELL UP!"

Or not.

I swing my legs to the side of the couch and leap up. "WHAT?" I yell to the invisible voice.

Ella suddenly bursts through the front door and my heart jumps to my throat.

How can a girl be able to yell loud like that?

She grasps my arm, her hair disheveled and her breathing heavy. I open my mouth to comment, but she stops me with her finger.

"Is something the matter?" I ask. I pull her up and straighten her hair.

She pushes my hands aside and grasps my shoulders.

"Help. . . Cold. . . Stairs. . . Max. . ."

"WHAT?"

"MAX NEEDS HELP!"

With only hearing Max's name, I sprint out the opened front door and down the stairs. The time is moving slower for me. It almost felt like hours - rather than seconds - to get to Max.

Oh, Max. . .

What happened?

* * *

**Max**

It was awful. Being stuck in the stairs, frozen in the cold, my skin almost as blue as my scarf. . . It was horrible. Exclamation point. Add a gazillion exclamation points.

I shouldn't have left the condo. The meteorologists already warned me to not go out today because of the freezing cold wind chill. (Negative-something-something, in fact.) But I did. Because of that stupid urge to buy the newest book of Sarah Dessen.

I shouldn't even read that book! That is a _young adult _book. I'm an _adult_. Big difference there. But her books are so good. . . (Especially those that have the depressed, giving-up moments. I laugh at those scenes when I'm supposed to be crying along with the pathetic protagonist.)

So I'm here. Waiting for Ella's return because she suddenly left me here to freeze. Stairs really should have heat ventilation. That way, people would not be freezing their butts off when they're in my situation. If they ever will be.

I want to yell. But I can't. Turns out, my voice box is also frozen. HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? Oh, the wonders of human anatomy. . .

Rubbing my arms is not helping anymore. It's pretty much useless when your hands are completely frozen solid. Look! They're even turning blue! (I think I said that already.)

SOMEBODY! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! I'M STUCK HERE IN THE STAIRS, ALL CUDDLED UP LIKE A PORCUPINE WHILE PRESERVING WHATEVER BODY HEAT THAT IS LEFT INSIDE MY BODY!

Like hell someone's going to rescue me. It's all useless. . . I'll be stuck here forever. Look! I can even see the light! Or is that the hallway light? Still, it's the light!

"MAX!"

God is calling out to me! I wonder how his hands feel like. Will they be rough and callous? Or soft and silky, like a baby's butt? Reach out, Max!

"HOLY (insert swear word here)! OH MY GOD!"

Wait. Why is God swearing? I though he wasn't supposed to swear. And why is he saying his own name in vain? Isn't that like a sin? What the hell, God?

I force my eyes open. Whoa. So it wasn't God I was imagining. Suddenly, Fang is picking me up. Bridal-style.

Oh, the shame! The shame! Stop turning red, cheeks! I thought you guys were on my side? Traitors! You should be warming up my arms, instead of my cheeks! AH!

We reach our hallway. Fang looks down at me; I force my head up. He smirks, and then I suddenly have the urge to smack his face. How can he smirk? How dare he!

Fang kicks the door open; Ella stands wide-eyed as she lets us in. AH, HEAT! I LOVE YOU, HEAT VENTILATION! Fang then walks towards the bathroom.

Wait. Why are we going to the bathroom?

Fang pushes the door open with his shoulder and turns on the lights with the other side. WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE? I SHOULD BE IN MY ROOM!

The heat somehow thaws my voice box. My voice comes out croaky, but I still say, "What the hell are we doing here? Bring me back to my room!"

He doesn't say anything. In fact, he puts me down on the marble counter and sits me up. He continues to peel off my winter jacket, my sweater, my boots, all the three layers of socks I have on, my mittens, my scarf, my bonnet, my ear muffs, my jeans, my t-shirt - WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, FANG?

I struggle, trying to stop him from stripping off ALL my clothes. He grips my wrists and looks at me. I somehow see anxiety and amusement in those dark eyes. Those two emotions should not be in those eyes.

I give him a look and he understands. With one hand, he turns the faucet on in the sink, the water comes out hot enough that I could see the steam. He uses a water stopper and the water collects. As the water fills up, he reaches inside the cabinets under the sink. Fang pulls out a small bottle of cucumber melon bubble bath. He twists the top and tips four drops. I watch as the bubbles form.

He puts it back where it belongs and turns off the hot water faucet. He feels the water and in reflex, he pulls out his hand. He hisses and wrings out his hand. I somehow laugh.

"Oh, you find that amusing, don't you?" Fang asks and grins at me. I stick out my tongue.

Fang grabs my feet and dumps it in the hot water. I yell in pain. I WANT MY FEET OFF THIS WATER! This time, Fang sticks out his tongue. I pull out my feet and give him the finger. He gasps and shakes his head in disappointment. He turns on the cold water faucet and feels the water again. He turns it off an gently, gently, pulls my feet back in again.

I still flinch from the heat though, but it wasn't like before. It was a good hot. I moan and relax. Then Fang does the most amazing thing.

HE MASSAGES MY FEET. AND OH MY GOD IT'S THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD AND IT'S TICKLING ME.

I grit down my teeth and try to pull off my feet from his hands. Some water droplets soak his shirt and he stops. He kind of glares but grins again. He splashes.

I croak, "What was that?" and wipes off the soapy water off my arms.

I pull out my feet and Fang takes a towel out of the towel closet behind him. He takes my feet and wipes them dry.

I do wonder though. What is this? What is this moment between us? Is this supposed to happen? Why am I feeling this way?

Is this. . . Is this. . .

What is this?

Fang turns me and my legs dangle in front of the counter. Then he does another amazing thing. (Though I don't think it's amazing.)

He puts his hands behind my head, his palms hitting the mirror, causing me to be trapped. His face is just inches away; I can actually smell his breath. What did he eat for lunch? Nuts?

"What are you doing?" I ask in my croaky voice.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Where are you going?"

"Max. . ."

"Yeah?"

"Temptation leads to dangerous conflicts."

"In English?"

He rubs his nose against the side of my cheek. "_You _are a temptation."

He moves his nose lower, against the left side of my neck. In a low voice, "What the hell -"

My heart beats harder and louder. Can Fang hear it? I feel something wet. HE LICKED THE VEIN IN MY NECK WHERE YOU CAN ACTUALLY HEAR MY HEART BEAT.

He moves upwards. Fang whispers, "My temptation; tell what you feel?"

HOT.

I FEEL HOT.

* * *

**A/N: RnR?**


	14. Autumn: Chapter 14

**A/N: FINALS ARE OVER. YEAHHHHH~ SCHOOL IS OVER. YEAHHHHH~ SUMMER IS STARTING. NOOOOOOOO. . . **

**Yeah, anyway, I'm back. I'll update on The Kidnapping later. Then probably end that story on Friday. I plan to update every other day (like for Pretend or Not Pretend) for Because of You. I think I'm going to end that story somewhere in July. Then after that, MAYBE, I will publish the sequel for Another, Once Upon A Glance, and the specials for Pretend or Not Pretend. Maybe. Still undecided.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Max**

_It's called denial. Believe me, I've been in that situation countless times. And according to my calculations, I'm in a very similar situation as yours, also regarding the opposite sex. I wish he would just leave me alone! I mean, really! He does not have the right to do that to me! I've always fantasized-_

Wrong. Delete. Delete. What was that? _"I've always fantasized"_? WHAT WAS I SAYING?

Let's start once again. With another topic. A DIFFERENT one.

_People who have good looks aren't very good at hiding. Take celebrities. Wherever they go, paparazzis follow them like canines hungry for raw meat. Those people are not very good at blending in too! They think that if they wore glasses, people would think they're normal citizens. Well, guess again! Some people, even if they wear glasses, still look recognizable. What's more, they look even more handsome in glasses._

Crap. I mentioned him again. What is it with him?

Wait, you're probably confused by now. See, my Thanksgiving break started two days ago. But before the break could even start, my English professor told us that he's going to give us an assignment that we have to turn in the day we get back to school. And that assignment involved our favorite book ever and a journal.

Basically, we have to take passages from the book and respond to it. AKA "dialectic journal." And we have to find four and have a 200-word "conversation" with those passages.

I'm the only one in my class who thinks it's stupid. (I mean, talking to an inanimate object, much less a passage? Who thinks that reasonable? It doesn't make any sense!) But I never voiced my complaints to my professor. And if I did, I would still end up doing the assignment. It's his win.

I did none so far. I couldn't find a single passage without me mentioning Fang. Not directly, but when you read my past attempts, you'll know I'm talking about him.

Ever since that _incident _(me freezing to death and him stripping me half-naked), it seemed like every single thing I see has some sort of relevance to him. Like an eraser. Since I always see him writing, of course he would use an eraser.

And it's even worse. Like once, I saw a rock stuck inside my shoe. And I think of Fang. It doesn't make sense, I know. In fact, my life lost its meaning when I met him.

I wonder everyday if my life would ever go back to normal. Or if my life was destined to be this way.

Meeting him was not a bad thing, really. Truthfully, it was. . . a relief. That was the sole purpose of my vacationing in Spain: relaxation. And the first time I saw him (hugging the guitar and all), I felt an urge. Like I _had _to kiss him. You know the story of Sleeping Beauty right? The prince was attracted to the sleeping princess, and that's why he kissed her.

Well, in my case, it wasn't an attraction. It was more like a responsibility. I _had _to kiss him, but I didn't know why. I only noticed his handsomeness when he woke up.

Bringing the past aside, let's talk about what happened during in that _incident_.

We're adults. Fang and I. We're both twenty-one. Legal to drink alcohol. But, it was my first time in a situation like that. It almost seemed like he was _seducing _me. But in my head, it didn't make any sense since don't women _seduce _the men, instead of the other way around?

So I felt hot. Not hot, like summer hot. But _hot_, like. . . I don't know the word but it was my first time experiencing it. And I don't know if it was good or not, but I just know that I want him to kiss me.

Fang didn't. He didn't do what I wanted him to do. He just picked me up, brought me to my room, release me to my bed and left. That's it.

Ever since that happened (it was two weeks ago), I was curious about his feelings for me.

Did he like me?

* * *

**Fang**

Lately, I see Max writing in a journal. What could she be writing in that journal?

Today, Ella and Iggy came with me to the cafe I work. Since I'm told to work today, I left Ella and Iggy to find a table to themselves.

As I change into my uniform (black apron and vest), Emma comes and taps my shoulder. Turning around, I face her and give her my What-is-it look.

Emma sighs and squeezes my shoulder. "This week will be very busy. I suggest that you call Max for help."

"Why?"

She points to the front window of the shop. Boys and girls are lining up, waiting for the cafe to be open. "See that? Those are couples."

I say, "I can see that, from the way they're holding each other for warmth."

Emma smiles at my sarcasm. "Anyway, for some reason, Thanksgiving break is a couples week. Couples flock my cafe everyday of the week. And they always order the same thing."

"What?"

"Angel wings. Which is really weird since they're often eaten before Lent. But the couples eat it during _Thanksgiving_."

I laugh. "Or Christmas. Angel wings can also be eaten during Christmas because of the high fat content."

She shakes me. "That's not the point! My point is I need more people! Call Max now!"

"You know she will reject."

Emma lets out a breath. "That's why you're going to call her. She will not reject you."

_Guess again._

I go back to the dressing room and take out my phone. I find her number and click the Call button. After two rings, she picks up.

"What?" Her annoyed voice greets me. I smile.

"Emma needs you."

I hear her let out a huge breath. "Why?"

"Couples."

In the background, I hear a loud smack. She probably dropped a book. "And you only told me this now?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Max, just come here."

"Fine." And she hangs up. I put my phone back inside my bag and leave the room. Emma was waiting outside.

I nod at her. She smiles and tells me to open the doors.

Here it goes.

* * *

Emma was right. Almost all the couples ordered angel wings. What is it about angel wings that they order it all the time?

I've had it. So when a new couple wanted to order, I say, "Two plates of angel wings?"

The two look at each other in surprise and nod. "That's all?"

The guy orders. "One mulberry tea and an espresso."

Before I leave, I ask them, "Why did you order angel wings?"

The couple smile at each other and blush. This time, the girl answers. "Well, when this cafe opened, it was said that the old chef used to make angel wings, not for any random customer, but the chef picks who he's going to give the angel wings."

"That's it?"

She shakes her head. "No. See, the angel wings were served without the powdered sugar coating. The sugar was separate, in a small bowl. Those who got the angel wings will take the small bowl and dump it over the angel wings, and they will find a piece of paper."

"What's in the paper?"

The guy replies. "People who got the paper said that there was one line in the paper. And the paper has a twin. If you find the twin, the person who had it is your soulmate."

"And if you didn't, you won't be able to find your soulmate?"

They both nod. The girl continues. "Once, the chef gave two plates to a couple. It was the same. They dumped the sugar over the wings and found the paper. But their papers weren't twins. They weren't meant to be together. Sure enough, two weeks after that, they broke up. Turns out the girl was cheating on the guy."

I smile. "So you want to know if you two are meant to be."

They nod again. The guy says, as he takes the girl's hand, "We've been together for two years. We want to know if we really are soulmates."

I nod and leave. I look back and I see them being affectionate to each other.

How I envy them. I give Jen the order and go to the kitchen. Emma is making frying the angel wings while Max prepares the sugar. She takes several pieces of folded paper and drops one to each bowl. Beside her is the jar of powdered sugar. I take it and dump two tablespoons in each bowl. Max looks up in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" she asks and continues to drop the papers.

"Helping. There's no more new customers." I finish adding the sugar and place the bowls beside the plates.

Emma calls out to me. "Fang, do the frying. I'll take the plates to the customers."

"I'll do it," Max volunteers.

She shakes her hand. "No need. I'll do it. Fang, start frying." I give her a salute and we change places.

I daresay, the atmosphere between Max and I is awkward and heavy. We don't talk to each other.

After five batches of frying, Emma tells us to take a break. Max and I retreat to the Dress room. I plop on the couch and Max takes the loveseat. I cover my eyes with my forearm and try to take a nap.

A knock on the door; Max goes and opens it. I sit up and Emma brings in a plate of angel wings.

"This is for you guys. Thanks for your hard work. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that she leaves.

Max takes a wing and hold it up to the light. "Is this as good as people say it is?"

I shrug. "I think so."

Max takes a bite. She makes a face. "It's bland."

I take the bowl and hold it up to her face. "This is why there's sugar beside the plate."

"We dip the wings in it?"

"We dump it."

Max jaw drops. "Really? I wanna do it!" She takes the bowl and dumps it over the wings. A cloud of powdered sugar hangs in the air. I fan it to disappear.

As soon as the cloud disperses, we both take a wing and eat it. But there's something weird. I taste something dry and it's not supposed to be there. I stick out my tongue and pull the piece of paper out. Max does too.

"What the heck is this?" Max complains.

I carefully stretch out mine and read the line written on the paper. It says, "There are two things you can't hold in in this world: sneeze and love."

I smirk. I face Max. "What does yours say?"

"Hm? It said that the two things you can't hold in in this world are sneezes and love. This is wrong! You can't hold in farts too, you know! This paper lies!"

Max finally notices the face I'm making. "What's up with you?"

I drop my head. Max comes to my side. "Hey. What did yours say?"

I hand her my paper.

We're soulmates?

"They're the same." She pauses. "What does this mean?"

My thoughts exactly.

* * *

**A/N: I made a poll weeks ago. I don't know if you guys voted yet, but I hope you will! So, how's your summer going? Any plans? PM or review your comments! I'm going to New York on the 30th! RnR?**

**Iggy: And you're not taking us?**

**Fang: How cruel can you be?**

**Max: TAKE US WITH YOU!**


	15. Autumn: Chapter 15

**A/N: Quick apology: Sorry if I wasn't able to update on my stories because I wasn't able to find any wi-fi spot here in the East ever since my trip started. So, uh, I'm sorry to those who were waiting (A LONG TIME) and uh, I'm going to update now. I'll try my best to finish The Kidnapping before this month ends. Anyways, Happy 4th everyone! (Even though I don't celebrate it since I'm not American.)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Fang**

_Tell me what's wrong, and I'll gladly comfort you._

_Tell me where it hurts, and I'll gently ease it off you._

_Tell me who's troubling you, and I'll harshly hurt the person for you._

_Tell me when you are sad, and I'll willingly make you smile._

_Tell me why you are this way, and I'll listen to you._

_Tell me how I can change it, and I'll make you love me._

_If there is a way, take me._

_I'm putting my soul in your love._

A quick preview. How is it? I think it's cheesy. Iggy did too. Ella, however, loved it. I think it needs more work.

Last week, Max and I had a French cuisine dilemma. I can honestly assure you it is nothing erotic or dirty. So please, get your mind off the canal. (Gutter just seems more crude.)

When Max asked what's the meaning of the two papers, I left. Literally. I stood up, took my stuff, removed my apron, and left through the front door of the cafe.

Pressure. There was so much pressure that it was suffocating me. I couldn't even answer a measly question like that. What a wimp I am.

Although I have to admit, I think the two of us is compatible. Come on, you have to admit too. There's the weird sexual tension between us. The urge to be beside each other. The responsibility of looking out for each other. And also, the awkwardness in being in the same place. These facts don't make sense, but still. We're opposites. Opposites attract, don't they?

With Max being in college and me wasting my time reading classics and writing "emo" poetry, it's no wonder Max is pissed at me again. I chose to believe that the question is stupid. Why do you ask a question that has no answer? What's the motive of doing that?

Winter is once again fast approaching. And it's my first 21st century winter. But, I feel something is missing.

Something's wrong.

* * *

**Max**

You know, when you see something weird or just highly out of your normal range, you usually avoid it, right?

Then why do I keep trying to dig deeper into the whole "same piece of paper" thing? I asked Emma what it meant, and she flatly ignored me. I asked Jess, she just shrugged. I ASKED FANG, and he just ran away.

WHAT THE HELL DOES IT MEAN?

The more I try to think about it, the more I try to solve it, the more I get pissed. And that's probably why Fang has been avoiding me.

I don't blame him. I pretty deadly when I'm pissed.

"Max! Let's go!" Mom shouts from the living room.

"Coming!" I shout back as I wrap my blue scarf around my neck. I grab my leather gloves and brown sling bag as I rush out of my bedroom.

I see Mom and Ella tying each other's scarves. They both glance up, and Ella says, "Tell Fang to hurry too!" Mom nods in agreement.

I flash her a thumbs up and walk back to Fang's room. I don't bother knocking, though I wish I did.

Fang is in the middle of putting on his navy long sleeves. With his back facing me. I stare at his well-toned back for three seconds and finally shout, "HURRY UP!"

Fang turns around, glasses and ponytail on, and finishes putting on his shirt. He raises both his hands. "I'm hurrying."

I continue to stand there, as I watch Fang put on his gray hoodie. He grabs his coat and slips into it. He takes his black scarf, wraps it around, readjusts his glasses and re-tie his ponytail, and finally takes his mp3 player.

"I'm done." Then Fang smirks at me.

I open his door and walk out, my head shaking in wonder.

How does he get so fit when I saw not a single one exercise equipment in his room? Or was he just born that way and he doesn't need to exercise?

* * *

**Fang**

While Ella is locking the door, I ask Dr. M where we are going.

"Grocery shopping. Thanksgiving is in three days, you know," Dr. M answers with a warm smile. No, Dr. M, I don't know what Thanksgiving is. Though by the sound of it, you give thanks to someone?

Max recognizes the I-don't-know-what-you-are-talking-about look I have on. She laughs softly and pats my shoulder. She says, "Thanksgiving is the day where we give thanks to someone special to us, or to something that helped us, or to nothing in particular."

Ella comes up to my other side, nodding. "That's true. Last year, Max thanked the beggars in the world for balancing this society's social hierarchy. I thanked a pineapple smoothie for relieving my constipation."

I chuckle. "I wonder who or _what _I should give thanks to."

And we start walking out the condo, out the building, and into the road. Ella and Dr. M take up the front and Max and I take the back.

Max fills the awkward silence. "You know, your hair is getting longer. Doesn't it bother you?"

I shake my head and look down at her. "I am used to it."

"Ah. Back in the day," I nod with her.

I ask, "What is bothering you?"

Max lies, "Nothing! Nothing's bothering me!" I know she's lying because she's smiling. Widely.

I push it. "There _is _something that is bothering you."

Her smile widens. "I already said nothing's bothering me!"

"Okay, okay. Nothing's bothering you."

Max nods weakly. And the silence between us emerges once again. Cold wind blows through us and I turn my head to the side. Beside me, Max laughs.

"You're still not use to cold, aren't you?"

I nod weakly. She continues to laugh.

"I'm glad you think this is amusing."

"Oh, it is. It is."

We finally reach the store. Since only Dr. M and Ella are enthusiastic to buy groceries, Max and I settle on a bench, trying to warm up.

I take my hands out of my coat pockets, hold them up to my face, and shiver. Either my hands are cold or my face is cold. Max sighs next to me.

She stands up and kneels in front of me. She takes off her gloves, stashes them in her pockets and grab one of my hands. She starts rubbing it to create friction, to create heat.

She looks up at me with those gorgeous brown eyes. "You're pathetic. You know that, right?"

"Yeah."

Max smiles. After finishing the first one, she takes the other hand and rubs it again.

"You should've taken your gloves. You're so stupid."

"Yeah."

Max finishes both my hands and moves on to my face. She takes my face in her hands and starts rubbing. Ah, her hands are so soft. Ah, the heat feels amazing.

I notice her face is also frozen. So I reach out, my fingertips barely touching her cheeks. Her brown eyes flash astonishment. I take that as a go. My hands fully cover her cheeks, but instead of rubbing her cheeks like she's doing to mine, I wipe away the cold using my thumbs.

Her rubbing slows down, and then stops. Her hands fall to my knees. I try not to shiver. Max stares at me with a confused look in her face. Questioning me why I'm doing that.

My thumbs move lower, to her chin, to the line of her jaw. Purposedly avoiding her lips. Max blinks. My thumbs touch the corner of her lips. My left thumb sweeps across her lower lip, traces her upper, and follows that partition in the middle.

I lean closer, my right hand tucks a lock of her brown hair behind her adorable ear. Max finally closes both her eyes, hiding those brown eyes I feel drawn to. My left thumb stops in the middle of her lips.

I whisper to her, "Do you know what I'm thankful for, Max?"

"Who?" She whispers back.

"It's a what, Max. What."

"What is it?"

"These," and my thumb starts caressing again.

"These what?"

"They're pink. Soft. Beautiful. Utterly irresistible. Sweet. Highly addictive. Yours."

"Strawberries?"

I let out a chuckle. I pull myself away from her. Max opens her eyes. "What are you thankful for?"

I answer her question with a question. "Can I kiss you?"

Max doesn't look perturbed. "Can you tell me?"

"Please?"

"Fang!"

I whisper to her, "I'll only tell you if you let me kiss you."

Max flushes scarlet. "What kind of a bargain is that?"

"It's not a bargain. It's a proposition."

Max stands up. "Whatever it is, I'm not gonna do it!"

I pull her next to me. "Please? I'll tell you if you just let me. You know your curiosity can't resist."

Max glares at me. "In public? You'll do that?"

"You're right. It'll ruin your reputation. How about my room?"

"Your room?" She says it in a way as if it's poison.

"What? You don't want to?"

"You know I want to know! Badly!"

"So, my room?"

Max lets out a breath. "Yeah, whatever."

"Today."

"Today?"

I nod. "Today."

"I have school, you know."

"It's your break. How do you have school?"

"Ooh, you _are _smart."

"Just noticing?"

"Fine, today," Before I can say anything, she stops me. "If we're alone. In the condo."

"Fair enough."

* * *

During the walk back to the condo, Max keeps on talking.

"Can't you just tell me? Like, right now?"

"No, no. I have to explain."

"Explain what?"

"Why I'm thankful."

Max exhales loudly. "I shouldn't have told you that."

In the condo, while Ella, Max, and Dr. M arrange the groceries, I take off my scarf, coat, and hoodie and hang them behind my door. I roll up my sleeves as I walk out of my room.

"Do you need help?" I ask them.

"Yes, honey. We do," Dr. M replies. "Take those vegetables and pop them inside the vegetable compartment. After that recycle the bags."

I nod and get on to work. Dr. M leaves us three in the kitchen while she puts on her coat again.

"Where are you going?" Max asks.

"I have work, sweetie. Be back in the afternoon."

"'Kay."

Ella starts to leave also. "Where are _you _going?" Max asks in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I have work too!"

"You have work?"

"I'm eighteen! Of course I have a job! For money!"

"Fine."

There goes the two ladies.

"Looks like we're all alone," I comment.

"Yeah," Max agrees in a depressed tone.

"Let's finish these groceries first."

"Sure."

We spend ten minutes in silence, just arranging the groceries. After that, we spend seven minutes sitting on the couch, staring at the burning fragrance candle in the middle of the coffee table.

Max is the first one to talk. "Do we have to go to your room?"

"Do you want to?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"Okay."

Silence.

"You know, I'm dying of curiosity here."

I smirk. I take off my glasses and lay them on the table. I turn my head and notice that Max already has her head turned.

"You really are dying." Max nods. "You don't even care that I'm going to kiss you."

"Damn right."

I tilt up her chin, lean down, and say, "Here I go."

"Just do it, Fang."

And I do. Kiss her lower lip, then her upper, trace the partition with my tongue (which caused Max to shiver); I kiss her without her kissing back. I pull back to whisper, "Because of you - because of your lips - I'm thankful. I met you, you brought me to this world, and I was alive. Because of your lips that I'm right here now. Your lips are the ones that gave me life."

I pull away and I kiss her one last time.

This time, I smile. For real.

"Thank you, Max."

* * *

**A/N: RnR?**


	16. Winter: Chapter 16

**A/N: Shoutout to desperatelyobvious: Yeah, most of my stories have bitter endings. But those endings are the stories' charm. If all my stories have happy endings, won't it seem like my writing is unoriginal? All my readers would expect happy endings. To me, I like bitter endings. They cause your imagination to wander what REALLY happened or what COULD have happened. Those endings are to your advantage. You can see it as an inspiration to a story you want to write. I'm not saying I'm against happy endings. It's just that they could be overrated sometimes. A little unhappiness is kinda my thing. That's what dramas are for, right?**

* * *

**Chapter 16 **

**Max**

DAMN YOU, FANG! GIVE ME BACK THE THREE HOURS OF AGONIZINGLY WAITING TO KNOW THE THING YOU WERE THANKFUL FOR THANKSGIVING!

He was thankful for my lips. That's it. I thought it was going to be more meaningful or just something random. He WAS THANKFUL FOR MY LIPS.

Even though the atmosphere was supposed to be romantic and sappy, I wasn't feeling it. I was feeling irritation towards him and his words. How can he be so thankful of my lips? He was already alive when I kissed him. Besides, if I didn't kiss him, some person could have done it!

"I just don't get it! It's so random!" I complain in a loud voice. Ella gives me an annoyed look and continues to read the newspaper. She only reads the comic section anyway.

The two of us are spending our last day of our break in Ella's favorite cafe. I continue to stir my coffee carelessly. I pick it up, sip, and take a pinwheel cookie. I nibble on it while waiting for Ella to say something.

Finally she finishes and folds the newspaper neatly. Ella lays it down to the side and crosses her hands.

"You're not in the right position to say that," she says, while sipping her jasmine tea.

I open my mouth. "Says who?"

"Me. You're the one who thanked the weather for not snowing."

I snort. "Speak for yourself! You thanked a little girl for giving you Band-aid for your scratch."

Ella leans forward. "Exactly! We're not supposed to be complaining since we also thanked random things."

I shake her hands. "But my lips! He was thankful for my lips! It's just weird!" I didn't tell her that he was kissing me as he told me that.

She removes my hands, leans back on her chair, and lets out a sigh. "Now you understand what the receiving end really feels."

"Ella!"

"Max. . . I don't know what to say! We thanked random things and he thanked your lips; do you still need a more detailed explanation? You should be grateful a guy like him treasures you."

"He never said anything about treasuring me, you know!"

Ella pinches the bridge of her nose. "Get on his shoes. See through his perspective. If you were him, would you thank the lips who ended your 'curse'?"

I think about it for a moment. I weakly nod. "Probably."

Ella smiles a relieved smile. "See? We should probably go back. I think it's going to start snowing." We both look out the window. The clouds are suddenly grayish in color and the sun also disappeared.

I agree with Ella. We leave a tip while putting on our coats, gloves, and ear muffs. We walk outside and start walking back to the condo.

We stop to wait for the walk sign to flash. Ella asks me, "Max, what do you really think of Fang?"

"Hm. . ."

"Do you even see him as a guy?"

I blush, suddenly imagining Fang's body. I turn my head away and snort. "Hell yeah. Besides, who wouldn't?"

Ella giggles. "You're right. Fang's sure hard to miss. By the way, you forgot to answer my first question."

The walk sign flashes in front of us. We start walking again. "What was it again?" I ask.

"What do you really think of Fang? Do you hate him?"

"Where did you get that idea?"

Ella shrugs and moves away for the person who suddenly squeezes between us. "You just look like you do. I mean, you always yell at him."

I burst out laughing. "Is that really what it looked like? I was teaching him."

Ella raises her eyebrows. "Oh, really? You were practically screaming."

I wrap my left arm around Ella's shoulders. "Sis, you should know that I wasn't always the type of person who teaches people. Heck, I can barely comfort anyone. Remember?"

Ella nods. "You were really horrible. So, do you hate him?"

I shake my head. "No."

Silence passes by between us. As we round a corner, Ella starts to ask again. "Do you like him?"

"Please elaborate on the word 'like'."

Ella sighs. "I mean, do you like him enough to start a relationship with him? Not the friends-only relationship but the boyfriend-girlfriend relationship."

"I'm not sure since I can't imagine being in that kind of a relationship with him."

"Oh, come on! Fang's a nice guy!"

"I never said I hate him or like him."

"Then what is it?"

"I tolerate him?" I'm not sure of the answer myself. Ella just shakes her head.

"How long has it been since you dated?"

I ignore her question. I push open the front door of our building and wave at the doorman. Ella presses the button for the elevator and we wait again.

She asks again. "I don't know," I answer.

"You should know!"

"Fine. Two years?"

"Two years, three months, and fifteen days," I look at her. She shrugs. "I kept track."

"What does this have to do with Fang?"

The elevator door opens and we step inside. I press the 15.

Ella takes off her gloves. "I'm just saying that you should go out with Fang sometime."

"I don't like him that way, Ella."

_Ding. _The door opens and we step out. We reach the door of the condo and Ella takes out her key. Before she could open the door, she turns to me and says, "You should get your emotions intact."

What?

* * *

**Fang**

Halfway through finishing The Da Vinci Code, Ella barges in to my room, a two-feet long bamboo stick in hand. Not knowing what she's going to use it, I get up from my loveseat and take it away from her, just in case.

"What brings you to my humble room, Ella?" I ask, lazily readjusting my glasses.

"I'm just curious about something."

"Ask away," I say, urging her to continue. She settles herself on my seat and I remain standing.

Then she drops the bomb. "Do you like Max?"

Not knowing what she means, I answer, "Yes, I do. Why?"

She ignores my question and asks another one. "Do you see her as a girl?"

I try to keep in my laughter. "Yes."

"Have you ever thought about going out with her?"

I raise a brow. "'Going out'?"

"Yeah. You know, dating."

I pretend to think. What is Ella's intention in asking these questions? "I do, often."

"Have you ever asked her out?"

I shake my head. "What's the purpose of asking me?"

Ella stares at me. "You like her but you've never asked her out."

I smirk. "I haven't always been a talker, Ella."

"Why?"

"There are different ways to approach different girls. In Max's situation, you should be careful in approaching her."

"Are you scared? Is that why you're saying that? Or is it that you don't have self-confidence?"

I chuckle. "I'm not scared nor do I lack self-confidence. I could ask her now, but what would turn out? Would she immediately fall for me?"

Ella sighs. "You're smarter than I thought. How are you gonna ask her then?"

"Indirectly? Then again, I don't usually beat around the bush."

Ella nods. "Yeah, you're pretty blunt sometimes."

I turn my head away, as Ella's words pierce through my pride. "Does this satisfy your curiosity?"

Ella smiles and nods. Then she gets up from the chair and takes the stick from my hand.

She starts to open the door when I stop her. "What was that stick for?"

Ella grins. "I was gonna smack you with it if you tried to lie to me. But you took it away from me so I wasn't able to do it."

I smirk. "Then it was fortunate that I took it."

As Ella leaves, Max comes in. I pick up my book and sit down on my chair. I don't look up as I ask, "Yes, Max?"

"What did you talk about Ella?"

I say the first thing that popped into my mind. "Bamboo sticks."

In the corner of my left eye, Max scrunches her face up. "Really? When I asked Ella, she just stuck out her tongue at me."

"Believe it or not, Max. Whatever your opinion is, I'm perfectly fine with it."

She leans down and reads the cover of the book I'm reading. "The Da Vinci Code? Since when did you start reading it?"

"Three hours ago."

"When we were out?"

I look at her briefly before turning a page. "What was I supposed to occupy myself, Max, if you weren't here? You're the source of my enjoyment."

Max glares and I smirk. Max starts to walk around my room and stops in front of my desk. "Don't touch, Max."

"Why? Is it inappropriate?" Max asks sarcastically.

I answer in a serious tone. "Yes, and highly erotic."

She snorts and touches anyway. I sigh. Now she's going to see my notebook. I hear her turning pages and starts reading.

"'_Who am I... in this world full of cruelty/ What am I... doing inside this cage of my conscience/ When am I... going to start to pursue you/ Where am I... stuck in admiring your inner beauty/ Why am I... out of words just feeling your light eyes looking at me/ How am I... ever going to tell you that you have captured my soul/ Someone arrest you/ Your everything is a crime..._' Who are you talking about here?"

"The opposite sex." Inside, I'm panicking. But because of my personality, I'm able to not show it.

"A girl? You like someone?"

I nod.

"Who?"

"Someone you know. Someone you're close to. Someone you have known since birth."

"Well, I know at least five people. But I'm pretty sure you've never met them, except for Ella."

I close my book and walk over to her. I take away the notebook and lay it back on the desk. I lean down to be on the same eye level as her. I say in a low voice. "Think about it. Who have been with you since you were born?"

Her brown eyes widen in surprise. Ah, now she knows. "My mom? You like my mom?" Someone slap me now.

I try not to let her see my frustration. "No."

"Then who?"

"Are you ever this slow, Max? Or are you just plain impatient that you can't even try to think about it?"

Something flashes in her eyes. Oh. I made her mad again.

"I'm sorry that I was born this _stupid, _Fang."

With that, she leaves my room.

* * *

**Max**

After dramatically exiting Fang's room, I blink my eyes many times to stop the tears from falling.

Ella, seeing me exit his room, comes over and drags me to her room.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Ella wipes away the tears that started falling.

"He called me stupid."

"Fang? He would never call you that."

"He did."

"Did he exactly say it?"

"No."

"Did he hinted it?"

"No. . ."

Ella sighs loudly and sits on her bed. "He implied, Ella! I know that he was saying it!"

Then I start telling her about the incident. Somehow she starts laughing.

"I really have to agree with him, Max. I never thought you would be this clueless."

"I am not clueless!"

"Then how can you not know who he likes? Even a dog would be able to know!"

"Don't compare me to a dog!"

Ella shakes her head. "In this situation, you're worse than a dog."

* * *

**A/N: Sequel of Once Upon A Glance was published yesterday. I don't know why, but I feel like this chapter was. . . missing something. Anyway, RnR?**


	17. NOTICE

**A/N: Hello, my dear readers. I am going to take a LONG hiatus. Partly because I'm in my teenage rebellious phase (GROUNDED) and also, I just do not have to time to be in front of this laptop.**

**I WILL BE BACK.**

**I PROMISE YOU ALL THAT.**

**YES, I WILL STILL PUBLISH CHAPTERS FOR MY STORIES AND POSSIBLY PUBLISH ANOTHER NEW STORY (ehem. sequel. -wink,wink-), BUT IT WILL BE SLOWER AND MAYBE SHORTER.**

**SORRY, GUYS.**

**I WILL BE BACK TO MY NORMAL "PHASE" ONCE I FINISH/ GET OVER WITH MY PROBLEMS. (I'm getting a lot.)**

**-Aya**


	18. Winter: Chapter 17

**A/N: My hiatuses (or hiatii or whatever the plural form of "hiatus" is, the point is that I've had more than one hiatus.) are always unpredictable, long, and you never know when I'm going to come back. YES, I'M BACK. AND I AM DEEPLY SORRY TO YOU MY DEAR READERS. I'd tell you why I decided to have it without even telling you guys, but I guess you'd rather just read the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Fang**

Ah, sweet December. I've been living a new life here in the 21st century for almost six months. What an achievement! That's longer than the time I stayed with my demented grandfather in London the summer of my twelfth year. I could last only two hours with him.

Leaving my past behind, I've been having the same dream since Ella came to me three days ago. That I was chasing after a sparrow with an injured chest. I talked to Dr. M about it. She simply told me that she's "no psychological doctor."

Because of that I've been uneasy since. _What if it symbolizes something? What if it resembles something that will happen in the future?_ These thoughts haunt me even now, while I'm rearranging my room.

A knock on my door startles me.

"Come in," I say, while opening the curtains. I look over my shoulder and see Max sprawling all over my bed. I let out a chuckle.

"Yes, Max?" Turning around, I lean on the window sill and cross my ankles.

Max looks back at me, her long hair dangling on the side of my bed. "What are you doing?"

I gesture to the room. "Rearranging my room."

Max scrunches up her face and rolls over on her stomach. "What for?"

I shrug. "Figured it needs a new look."

"Ah. Want some help?" She asks and stands up on my bed. I look up at her. As I take in her long white knit sweater and her long legs clad in black leggings, I can't help but wonder why being so clueless is her sole weakness. It just doesn't fit her personality.

I shrug again. "Sure. Get the vacuum, will you?"

Max gives me a cute salute and goes out to get it. I turn back to fixing my was-made bed and fluffing up the pillows. Max comes back with the vacuum and hands it to me.

"So, how are you gonna arrange your room?" Max asks.

I plug in the vacuum and turn it on. I practically ignore her question. Starting from the door and closing it, I pull and push the vacuum. How miraculous! If only this type of innovation was born in my day. The amount of time cleaning and dusting my room would be cut by 200 percent. (It took a whole day to clean my room.)

While I push and pull the vacuum, out in the corner of my eye, I see Max dusting my table and reorganizing my notebooks. How thoughtful of her. After a half-hour vacuuming the entire room, I take the vacuum outside the room. Max is already sprawled all over my bed once again.

I poke her with Ella's bamboo stick until she sits up. I sit next to her.

Max sighs and pulls her knees up to her chest. "What now? You cleaned your room. Is there any need for your room to need a new look? I mean, it looks okay."

I shrug and look around. Right. Why did I even want to change the looks of it in the first place. "Wanna go somewhere?" I randomly ask.

"Where? Central Park?" Max sits upright.

"Sure. Whatever keeps you from going bored." I get off the bed and get ready while Max run out to her room.

Wrapping my navy blue knit scarf around my neck, EUREKA! _Is this me indirectly asking Max out? Did I just ask her out? Did she just say yes? I DID IT!_

Calmly trying to restore my normal heart rate, I continue to put on my socks and coat and go out to the living room. I take my boots and put it on when Max comes out of her room, all wrapped up in her brown frock and white earmuffs. So innocent looking.

"Grab my black boots, Fang," she commands me.

I just stare at her. "Get it yourself, Max. You have two hands, use them."

"Go get it. You're right there!" She points at the shoes right in front of me.

"You have feet, come closer and get it!" I yell back.

"Why are so frustrating!" Max stomps closer and bends over to get her boots.

Under my breath, I say, "Why are you so lazy?"

Max turns around and punches my arm. "I heard that!"

"You are, and you even try to deny it!"

Max narrows her eyes while strapping on her boots. "Shut up, Fang."

I smirk. "No counters?"

She elbows my ribs, which brings me double over. This time, she grins.

"No counters?"

I could kiss her right there.

* * *

"I've always wondered about the ducks. Haven't you?" Max asks me, while we pass by the pond in Central Park.

"What ducks?" I honestly don't know. How am I supposed to know when I was not here?

"You don't know the ducks?" Max gives me a shocked look.

"Are you being sarcastic? I could laugh now if you want."

Max laughs. "It's so fun to mess with you, Fang. Your defensive remarks to my sarcasm amuse me."

"You're so weird." I say and chuckle.

"You're so... what's the word?"

"Handsome? Awesome?"

She gives me a disgusted look. "Really? You think you're handsome and awesome?"

I shrug. "I was suggesting. It does not mean I believe in my suggestions."

Max finds a frozen bench and sits down. I settle down after her. "Oh, I got it," She snaps her fingers. "Complicated. You're a very complicated person."

I raise an eyebrow. "How so? _Je crois que tu es la raison que je suis trés compliquée._"

She crosses her arms on her chest. "Me? How is this my fault? I made you complicated?"

"Not you. Your influence is making my entire being complicated."

"I'm a bad influence?" She sounds as if she's shocked. "Fang, I have been teaching you about modern society. Are my values distorting your judgment and complicating your life? Is that what you are saying?"

"Pretty much. But your values are actually helpful in my daily routine."

A minute passes by. We stare at the middle-aged man walking his golden retriever. "Speaking of your routine, you've been writing a lot. What are you actually writing?"

I smirk. "Interested?"

Max grins. "Actually, yeah. Are you writing a diary?"

I'm offended. "It is not called a diary. It is a journal."

"Diary, journal. Whatevs. It's the same thing."

I shake my head. "And no, I am not writing a journal."

She moves closer. "Then what is it? If it's not a diary, then what are you actually writing? A story?"

"Close."

Max has her curiosity cap on. "You have four notebooks full of writings in your desk. Are you sure you're not writing a diary?"

I stand up right away. "They are not diaries! They're journals!"

"AHA! SO THEY ARE JOURNALS!" She sticks out her tongue at me. "I'M RIGHT!"

I take off my glasses and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Fine. Yes, I'm writing journals."

"For what? This is just so weird. Guys don't write diaries, you know. I mean, at least the guys I know. Do you used to write journals back in the day too?"

I nod. "Yes, it was the norm. Writers, scientists, and thinkers had journals to keep track of their ideas and observations. I have journals to keep track of my rational ideas and secrets." I suddenly have an idea.

She nudges my sides. "Ooh. Fang has a secret."

I lean down and whisper in her ear. "Wanna know one?" The sudden brightness in her brown eyes answers my question.

"What is it?" Max whispers back.

I wink and give her the universal sign to be quiet. I walk past her and leave the park. Max comes running behind me.

"FANG! WHAT IS IT?" Max yells.

I stop. She stops. "YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?" I shout back.

Cupping both her gloved hands around her mouth, she shouts her answer. "YES! IT'S IN MY BLOOD TO BE CURIOUS! YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT!"

Time to shed my public speaking fears. I turn my back to her and shouted at the top of my voice, "I REALLY WANT TO MAKE OUT TO MAXIMUM RIDE RIGHT NOW!"

New Yorkers around us stop walking and stare right at me. They start to laugh and applaud me. Huh. Not the answer I was expecting, but it is enough to keep me going.

I look over behind me and I see Max crouching over knees, her face hidden in her hands. Oh, how adorable of her.

Then I hear a voice from the crowd. "JUST HOW MUCH DO YOU WANT IT?"

I turn back to look at Max. I meet her eyes. Still looking, I yell back to the voice. "HOW MUCH? WHATEVER IT TAKES! I WANT TO NOW!"

"WHY?"

"WHY? BECAUSE I LIKE HER!"

"HOW MUCH?" The crowd yells.

Really? "HOW MUCH DO YOU HAVE ON YOU? NO MATTER HOW MUCH, IT WILL NEVER EQUAL TO HOW MUCH I LIKE HER!" Suddenly, Max stands up and runs towards me.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Lower your voice down."

She doesn't lower her voice. "WHAT IS THIS?"

"You wanted to know my secret. And I told you."

"TOLD ME? YOU YELLED IT TO THE WHOLE WORLD! TO THE WHOLE NEW YORK CITY!"

"Because I wanted them to know."

"TO KNOW WHAT? THAT YOU LIKE ME? THOSE KINDS OF THOUGHTS ARE PRIVATE AND FOR MY EARS ONLY! NOW THE ENTIRE CITY OF NEW YORK KNOWS!"

I smile brightly. Her ears only? "You want to know why?"

"FANG!"

I cup her face on both my hands. Her ragged breathing is producing visible puffs, thus making her face blurry. Her embarrassed face, her bright red nose, her brown eyes so close to tears, her lips quivering; my heart cannot help but beat faster. "Because I want them to know... I want to show... How much... How I desire... How I ache... To be with you. To kiss you." _To love you_.

She closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"No. No, look at me. Look at me, Max." Hesitatingly, she opens them back. I meet her eyes. Oh, how beautiful and pure her soul is.

"Don't say it. Please don't."

"I like you. _Je t'aime. Je t'adore beaucoup_. Can I kiss you?"

She nods.

* * *

**A/N: -sighs- I figured since NaNoWriMo is back and I'm going to be typing all day for the next month, I decided to come back to FanFiction and update. I mean, I'm already in front of the laptop and typing my novel. I might as well end my hiatus and start updating again. (It's been a long hiatus. My fingers are starting to cramp from typing.) Anyways, RnR? Did everyone have a good Halloween this year? I know I didn't!**


	19. Winter: Chapter 18

**A/N: Lately, I have been getting these ideas for... TITLES. TITLES. I don't need titles! I need ideas! But thankfully, I thought of the new title for the sequel of Another. YES, there is sequel. (Didn't I mention that somewhere? I'm pretty sure I did.) The title is going to be "Color Me Tender." I don't how that incorporates with the plot of the story, but hey. I'M AYA. I can make it work.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Fang**

_My ideal type has to be. . ._

I hate having to contemplate useless questions when I have better things to do, like reading a newspaper. Reading the news may not seem appealing to you, but it has grown on me. When you have lived through the French Revolution and the Industrial Revolution, there is nothing better to do than just read when you are a part of the nobility. Though I once worked as a miner for a year. It was fun, actually.

I was sitting on the couch, staring at the 18-inch screen of Dr. M's laptop when I read an article from Yahoo!. Of course, like any normal human being, I got curious.

Are you familiar with the feeling of going back into time and wishing you never saw what you just saw? I did. Twice.

The article was about what men want in their girlfriends. I thought, _Wow. I'm ruined. _I should have turned away, shut the laptop off, and ran away like a madman. But I didn't and continued reading. Max's curiosity must have rubbed off on me after living with her for half a year. Unfortunately.

* * *

**"She needs to be attractive."**

I immediately thought, _No shit, Sherlock. What man would want their significant other to be ugly and repulsive like a vulture?_ We men look at a woman's face first. Although we try to deny that fact, it's still a basic instinct. If we try to stare below the chin level, it's considered inappropriate. I might be also labeled as a pervert.

(Don't tell me you women out there don't look at a man's face first too?)

**"I want to be loved for who I am, not what I can provide."**

-insert a sympathetic sigh here-

I am a man of the nineteenth century. I had a title, two country estates, three large carriages, four horses, fifteen servants, and a paycheck enough to keep me alive for the next ten years.

Tell me that does not get the attention of gold diggers out there.

Women were pretty left out, well, ever since the beginning of time. They couldn't have any property and up until the eighteenth century, a bank account. And sanitation wasn't the best even back then. Their dresses cost a ton (exaggeration) and were worn only once and then left to be eaten by moths in their trunks.

Women back then hated being seen in the same clothes they were before. It was all about the trend and the fashion. Who wore the new stuff was famous and considered what people would call today a "fashionista."

So if a woman wanted to live a pretty decent lifestyle in a mansion, they had to marry rich men with titles, no matter what their faces looked.

Yes, I was a catch. With my looks, title, and money, I was the "complete package." Add the fact that I was a bachelor.

**"For me, physical affection is essential."**

Get your mind out of those stingy gutters.

Just because I am a man, it does not mean I just want to have sex because of our animalistic urges. What a stupid misconception. Sure, sometimes would be nice, but really. This misconception offends me. And quite possibly a whole lot of others feel the same way.

I am pretty content with a little cuddle here and there. Maybe some hand holding. Brownie points for kissing. Extra credit for "making out"! Though I am pretty certain this may come as a shock to Max and to others like her, I don't care much for kissing anyway. (Lie? Who knows...)

Happiness does not have to be gained through extraneous work. Sometimes a hug is enough to last a guy for the day.

**"She has to get my jokes and sense of humor."**

The hard work we men have to suffer through in every relationship. It's hard work, that's all there is to it.

Not every man is born comedian material. Some of us are just born with, well, nothing. (Me.) Yet women expect so much from us. All women want their men to be at least funny.

What is life without humor anyway? I admit this is a little bipolar of me, but women! Not everyone is as funny as Peanut or as satirical as Conan or Colbert!

Expect the unexpected. Even if the man does not a single funny bone in his body, at least be aware of their hard work to make you giggle or cackle.

******"My next girlfriend has got to be straightforward and patient."**

I do too! Nothing else turns me on but the sharp tongue of woman with a short temper. (Max.)

If a woman is straight to the point and blunt, you can expect that you will have honesty in your relationship. Is that not what many relationships want? Is that not why many fail because one or both parties fail to be open and truthful to each other?

Now for the patient part. I have mixed feelings on that one.

Does the man always have to be the one waiting? Can she not wait for me too, if I am running late? I don't believe in double standards. What happens to me have to happen to her too. I'm sorry if this sounds harsh, but you people who disagree can "go hump a tree" for all I care. Go enjoy your tree!

* * *

I don't have complicated ideals for my future "girlfriend" or wife, if you prefer my 19th century thought process.

I simply want a girl who finds me funny, is honest, and is loveable. That does not seem complicated, is it?

* * *

**Max**

_The thought of you consumes me/ Your color outshines the world/ Kiss me, show me/ - will love come with you?_

WHAT IS THAT? Letting my feelings control my hand is not a very good idea. MY STANZA JUST SCREAMS "UGH." (In my opinion, that is.) Re-reading it, I realize I feel weird. Like there's something... new?

See, Fang basically proclaimed his love for me in CENTRAL PARK in front of millions of NEW YORKERS. And to top it off, he KISSED ME in from of THEM. I absolutely felt embarrassed and pissed. Sure, I could've felt sorry and touched. But, seriously. PDA IN CENTRAL PARK? WITH THOUSANDS OF NEW YORKERS AROUND? That is not how you define my character. Believe it or not, I'm actually pretty insecure about myself. Isn't anybody?

The day following that incident, my English professor assigned a writing assignment: write two stanzas about your first love.

I'm, like, _FUCK? YOU'RE TELLING ME TO WRITE A POEM ABOUT MY FIRST LOVE? I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER MY FIRST LOVE! I'M NOT SURE I EVEN HAD ONE!_

(There's just something wrong about me EVER SINCE. Please forgive my language.)

So by the end of the day, I came home seething. I didn't want to see anyone, much less Fang. I just wanted to crawl in my bed and scream my lungs out. (You should know by now that I don't do feminine stuff. Yes, I'm a female writer. GUESS WHAT? I don't like romance.)

Mom was pretty aware of my behavior and became concerned of my well-being. She's given me comfort and advice whenever these kinds of "things" approach my routine. Believe me, this is not the first time. Then again, this is my first time I was ever this pissed. I'm not even supposed to be pissed. It's a simple assignment!

7:17 PM. I decided to let my brain do the magic (STUPIDITY). An hour later, my brain won't cooperate. I just kept on remembering the kiss with Fang in Central Park. I wanted it to go away. I mean, go delete itself from my recycle bin. But it was just so hard! Fang was just so sweet and such a good kisser that I just. . .!

It took a long time to cool down my face. And my fantasies. I wanted him to kiss me again.

(Is it just me or am I acquiring bipolar syndrome here?)

* * *

I'm finally able to see Fang.

"What the hell is he doing?" I immediately say after opening the front door. Ella and I stand here with the cold air flowing past us, frozen. Looking at the focused form of Fang staring intently at the laptop screen.

We're so fixated that I almost forget to close the door. I distractingly close it behind me, still not moving from my spot.

"Maybe he's watching porn?" Ella suggests and shrugs. I give her a look.

_Really? Fang watching porn? How?_ I turn my head and open my mouth to comment but we suddenly realize Fang is staring at us.

"You're home," he says, his back still humped over the laptop.

Ella is the first one to move and hang her coat on the coat hanger. Her bag soon comes after the coat and she turns to walk towards Fang. I do the same and follow Ella to the couch.

"Were you watching porn?" Ella bluntly asks. I sharply turn my head at her. I shoot her a glare, unable to accept how Ella could be this blunt. How could you just say that without beating around the bush.

She shrugs at me and turns back to Fang. Fang stares down at her and shakes his head. I suddenly notice that his hair getting longer, a day's worth of stubble is growing on his face, and his glasses are askew and hanging over the tip of his straight nose.

Really? These happen to him and he manages to look handsome as ever. Maybe it's because of those cheekbones. Damn myself for being a sucker for cheekbones.

I push all my thoughts away and turn to Ella. "Are you still going to that underground concert?" I ask her, feeling Fang's gaze on me. I ignore him.

Ella nods. "Yeah, but Mom might say no."

"Why?"

"It's an over-21 performance," I open my mouth to say something but she frantically continues. "BUT! It's in one of those clubs where the bouncers are really nice and generous!"

"Yeah, to crackheads! You definitely can't go. I know Mom will say no too."

Ella pouts and crosses her arms over her chest. "But I really wanna go."

I shrug. "You should have thought about the age limit first. Is anyone else going with you?"

She nods, and leans back against the couch. "Yeah. Iggy is coming with me. And quite possibly my best friend."

Instant facepalm. "What the heck, you might as well go." I stand up, sling my bag over my shoulder and start to walk towards my room. "Iggy won't introduce you to alcohol, drugs, or marijuana, will he?" I ask over my shoulder.

"Well, duh! Iggy is pure!"

I mutter under my breath, "Today anyway."

I enter my room and close the door behind me.

* * *

**Fang**

"Is the concert just an excuse to hang out with Iggy?" I ask Ella, my head leaning against the back of the couch.

Ella gives me a knowing look and grins. "It's been awhile since we went out alone. Last time we hung out was before winter break."

I shake my head disapprovingly, but I grin back. I ruffle her dark hair and stand up to go the kitchen. "You are a cunning girl."

"Max is smarter!" She yells behind me.

I call back, pouring myself a glass of water. "Yes, but she does not use her common sense usefully." Oh, the lost potential. . .

I hear Ella giggle from the living room and I chuckle softly. I feel awful for badmouthing Max. But there are just things you just can't overlook and point out. Somehow her lack of common sense makes Max look innocent, in contrast of her violent temper.

I finish my glass and leave it on the counter, grabbing an apple on the way back to the couch. "What time will you depart with your significant other?" I ask Ella.

She gives me a confused look, and seconds later blushes, her dark hair covering her red face. "I don't know. Like, eight-ish?"

Fascinating. I sit down next to her and take a bite down on my apple. I chew twice and ask her again. "Is your relationship with Iggy still in the friends level?"

With her hair still down, she shrugs. "Maybe? I don't know."

Oh, curiosity consumes me. I take off my glasses and rub my itchy eyes with the back of my hand holding the apple. "Have you not asked Iggy pertaining your connection to him?"

Again, she shrugs. Oh, she's shy. Frankly she still does not know if they can be classified as a couple. Why not? They went to many dates. Quite possibly they "made out" too. Many times?

I pat her shoulder. "Now, now. There's no need to be shy." I grin wickedly down at her.

She throws her hair back and glares at me. It is amazing how her eyes glare the same way as Max. Well, they are siblings after all.

"Well, what about you and Max? You guys kissed a couple of times." We actually kissed more than twice, but I understand her point.

"What about me and her?" I continue to bite down on my apple. I already ate one half of it.

"Are you guys dating?"

I shake my head. I cross my left leg over my right. "No."

"Then how dare you comment on my status with Iggy?" She crosses her arms and taunts me.

"I did? When?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"W-well. . . Y-you did so!" Ella stutters and a new wave of pink flushes over her cheeks.

"I was curious. You can't condemn a man for being curious about a person's business."

Ella opens and closes her mouth. Her little shoulders falls and pouts. I pat her head again and finish my apple.

"It is already half past seven. You might want to go with Iggy now."

Ella still keeps her pout even after she stands to go put on her coat. She turns around and tells me, "When are you going to take your relationship to the next level?"

I give her poker face. "I don't intend to."

She blinks and bites her lip. "Don't you like her?"

I stare at her. "The sun does not set in the east, does it?"

"Yeah, but what -"

"Right."

* * *

**Max**

I can't seem to focus on my research paper. Looking at the two words I've written so far (my name), it means I'm ruined.

I hear a knock on my door, breaking me from my dazed state. Thankfully. I get up from my bed and open the door.

Fang is leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed against his chest. I ignore the sudden thump of my heart.

"How can I help you?" I ask him, mimicking his form on my door.

"Ella left."

I straighten up and frown up at him. "Did Mom say she can?"

"Unfortunately." Fang turns around and walks back to the couch and lies on his back. I follow behind him and sit down on the loveseat beside the couch. I cross my right leg over my left and glare at his lying form.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's with your tone?"

"What of it?" He asks back, throwing an arm over his closed eyes. "Does my deep voice bother your oh-so-sensitive little ears?"

My hands immediately cup my ears. They're not little... Or are they? I contemplate on this further and almost forget about Fang sulking.

Ha. Fang sulking. What a rare phenomenon.

"Why are you sulking?" I ask him, the corner of my mouth turning up in amusement. Giggle, giggle.

Suddenly, Fang lifts up his arm over his eyes and sits up in one fluid motion. _How? _"I am not sulking," he says in a tired tone, his dark eyes staring into mine.

My eyebrows turn up. "Oh?"

"Am I amusing you?" He rests his chin on his knuckles and continues to stare.

"Depends. Am I trampling on your oh-so-tremendous ego?"

He smirks. Then winces faintly. Damn. "My ego is touched by your attention. Do it further, if you please." Then he waves a hand, as if to tell me to continue.

I tilt my head to the side. "Are you a sadist? It does not suit you, Fang."

He chuckles low, coming from somewhere deep in his throat. A throaty chuckle... Oh, what sweet hell is this?

Fang stands up in response, walks in front of me, and reaches out his hand. Confused, I look up at him. He stares; _Take my hand._

I take his hand, and he hauls me up to his side. We start to walk behind the couch, and Fang reaches out to unlock the glass doors to the balcony.

"Why are we going to the balcony? It's freezing cold outside," I complain, but there's no force behind my voice.

He turns back after pushing me outside and closes the glass door. WTF? It takes me two seconds to process everything. Fang left me out in the cold because I stabbed his ego. What kind of a sick joke is this?

I whirl around to curse him out but as I turn, I find myself face-to-face with him. He immediately takes me inside the fleece blanket around him and I feel instant warmth coursing up my cheeks and down to my toes. I instantly shut my eyes.

My face, stuck on his chest, instinctively blushes. I'm still not used to this. _Move away, Fang!_

He doesn't and squeezes me. "Ow!"

"Do you feel ashamed now?"

"For what?" I ignore the way his warm hands reach down underneath my open jacket and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me even closer to him. Oh, for the love of God.

Still holding me and the blanket around us, he starts to move forward and I step backward. Still with my eyes shut, I feel him turn around and stop. I narrow my eyes a bit and look up at him.

He's looking at me like he's never looked at me before. My heart is threatening to burst out of my chest. Oh, shit.

"What?" I stare at his nose because I can't bring myself to look at him dead in the eyes.

"Lovely," he murmurs and his face IS SO CLOSE TO MINE I CAN HEAR HIM BREATHE. I can feel every single deep breath he takes. But what shocks me is the way his heart is beating as fast as mine. It's almost as if our hearts are in sync.

I'm shaking my head again. "Don't do this," I whisper to him, the words reach him in little puffs of cold.

His forehead touch my mine and closes his dark eyes. I close mine once again, just feeling, just listening to the loud and fast rapping of our hearts.

I feel his cold lips on my forehead. "I have to do this," he whispers back and brings his forehead on mine again.

I open my eyes, only to see his open too. Our eyes meet, and his eyes softened.

"Kiss me." His voice was deep, throaty, and dark. I've never heard of his voice like this before. Ever. Even when we first kissed. "Please."

And he said "please"!

My conscience and heart are pushing me to do it. I've never experienced peer pressure before. The responsibility was heavy; the temptation was great.

It seems like the most natural thing in the world when I wrap my arms around his neck, my fingers twining deep in his dark tresses, and pull him closer to me.

I turn my face up to him, and his mouth captures my breath away.

He's ravishing me like I'm some delicacy, the intensity of his kiss blows my mind away. I push him back and I take control the kiss. Still, he dives back into me, like I'll disappear if I don't kiss him back.

Electricity replaces the oxygen running through my bloodstream. He provides me with oxygen; I give him my kiss.

This is... This is more than what I expected.

I feel like I'm drunk. Drunk of what?

* * *

**A/N: I MADE A NEW TWITTER ACCOUNT! I actually made one before but I forgot about it, hence I can't open it. I figured a Twitter account would be better to inform you guys of my daily problematic life than a Facebook account. And I can also post updates on my stories. Like when I'm going to update on current stories or publish new stories. And I might, MIGHT, give you a peek on how I live. My mother calls it too laidback for her style. My name is (at)fly(underscore)onaya. [Replace the ones in the parentheses with the symbols.]**

**RnR?  
**


	20. Spring: Chapter 19

**A/N: NEW POLL UP. VOTE IF YOU MAY. Anyone heard of One Direction? :3**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

The time has come. She comes. He will disappear.

* * *

"I'm broken," his deep voice resonates on her sensitive ears. An enticing shiver starts from the little hairs on her nape and travels down to her toes, leaving her with a trail of confusion.

"When I open my arms, leave. I might die inside if you cling on to me."

She could not help but whisper back. "Why? Hold me close; don't let me go." Her frail hands bury themselves deep on his dark hair, feeling, not wanting to be free.

His strong arms tighten around her, caging her in his tight loving embrace. "I will hold onto you, and never let you go. You are my death, you are my life; please don't make this any harder than this should be."

Tears prickle on her brown eyes. Desperation floods her stuttering voice. "I'm taken. Because of you."

* * *

**Maya**

Story of my life in one word? Fairytale.

No, I am not the destined princess to fall in love with her prince charming. I am not the witch who comes between the tragic romance. I am neither.

Just a random character, stuck. Unable to flourish my character, not knowing whose side should I be on.

It irks me. I'm not wishing I could be the princess. I don't want to destroy his destiny with her.

I just want... I just want my own fairytale.

* * *

**Third Person**

Her oceanic scent is what hits Fang first. Her face is what almost kills him.

_How? She's not Max. _

"Hey. What's up?" Her voice, so much like Max's, yet so much not. There was a hint of sadness creeping up in her voice, a longing... So much longing, that Fang could feel it stab his heart.

Fang stares, and stares, until he could not take it. He closes his eyes and will himself to look again. Questions run rampant inside his mind...

"Did I shock you into a comatose?" He heard her ask, but he keeps his eyes closed. Then a slight chuckle comes.

Fang hears a pair of boots coming their way. "Hi, can I take-" The question stops abruptly, followed by a loud gasp.

"Maya?"

* * *

**Max**

She's here. Why the hell is she here, smiling? Why is she sitting with Fang? Since when did she dye her hair dark brown? What's up with those ear piercings? Why the heck does she five of them?

My hands instinctively clench inside my apron pockets. I attempt to glare at her, but she just stares back and flashes me a smirk.

"Missed me, sis?"

Sis, my ass. She's the one who ran away to Paris because of that one humiliating incident and left me in the care of that stupid asshole. How could she leave and let me suffer?

"'Sis'?" Fang asks in curiosity, looking at me and back to Maya.

"We're twins," I answer, just to satisfy him. But I say it through my clenched teeth while still glaring at her.

Fang nods and keeps his eyes on Maya. "Max does not seem to like your being here," he comments while sipping his black tea.

Maya lets out a chuckle and shakes her awfully short hair. A pixie-cut? Seriously? Even I couldn't pull that off. How could she?

I, being a hater of beating around the bush, just glare. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Maya shrugs and looks out the glass window. "I just felt like I should." She turns her head back and smirks. "I missed you guys." She said it sarcastically, but her eyes said otherwise.

I let out a huge sigh and walk away. I know for sure she's not here just because she missed us. I can't even say those to my mom! Something must have happened in Paris...

I take off to another customer, who really needed to order just by looking at the desperate sweat stains on his shirt and what-nots.

Smiling down at him, I take down his order and leave to hand it to Jen. There, Jen asks me, "Is that the infamous Maya?" jerking her head at Fang's table.

I nod and don't say anything. Jen looks at me with an amused face and I childishly stick out my tongue at her. Jen laughs and says, "She looks exactly like you, except for the hair and those killer boots."

I snort. "I own boots too, you know. Just the hair. And those ear piercings."

Jen replies. "You'll never pull those off. You'll look like a desperate girl trying to be a hipster. That hair, wow."

I shake my head at her. "I don't understand why she's here."

"Didn't you ask her?"

I nod. "I did. But I don't know whether she's lying or not. It's been three years, you know!"

Jen purses her lips and hands me a plate of angel wings. "Give this to your customer and confront your sister. You never know what people really think so asking them is the only way to know what they really want to say."

I eye her suspiciously and take the plate. "Since when did you get all Confucious at me?"

Jen grins. "Since I started dating a daring Chinese stud."

* * *

After handing over those angel wings to the Captain Sweatstains, I march over to Maya and haul her away from Fang. Fang looks at me wide-eyed and doesn't say anything.

Maya flashes him an apologetic smile and glares at me. I drag her inside the back room and lock the two of us inside the women's dressing room.

I turn back to see Maya already sprawled all over the couch and folds both her arms behind her head. "What's up, Max?"

I'm so full of rage that I don't notice that her glare turned into something softer. "'What's up'? That's the first thing you say after leaving three years ago and not even bothered to call at least once? What's wrong with you?"

She shrugs.

"Say something! Do you know how long I suffered? How much? You don't just barge back in to New York and expect me not to yell at you. Three years, Maya! WHY?"

She sits up and rubs her face with her hands. "Okay, I'm sorry."

That's a shock. Normally she'd yell at me and we'll just go back and forth into a never-ending stalemate.

"Who died and made you into a self-concious hipster?"

Maya laughs. "It's Paris, I tell you. You don't leave Paris without falling in love."

WHAT? "WTF? You fell in love?"

She gasps and stands up. "Hey! That's what you got from that? I never said I did! Unfortunately, you did!"

"Me? How dare you? I never went to Paris!"

She facepalms herself. "You dumbass. I meant Alejandro! You fell for him!"

I can feel heat rising up to redden my cheeks. And did I hear her call me dumbass? "I did not, FYI. If I did, I wouldn't be here yelling with you about love."

Maya smirks. "You are so in denial. It's so you, Max. But, I digress."

I raise an eyebrow. I ignore the fact that I'm so red in the face right now. "Your point."

She takes a deep breath before saying it. Dramatic, much? "I came back because Mom said so."

I roll my eyes. "Tell me something I know she wouldn't do."

"And she wants me to stay."

"What?"

* * *

Going back to the condo with Fang beside me and Maya in his other side is not what I expected my day would end.

Mom wants her to stay? What for? Ugh, I've had enough of complaining inside my brain. One of these days, I'll just explode and say something others don't want to hear. Once I say my mind, I'll be in serious deep shit.

"You must be contemplating a serious problem, Max." Fang observes and smirks at me. I turn my head away to conceal the redness on my cheeks.

"She does that a lot," Maya says and I just want to rip my ears off to what she's going to say next. "She secretly wants to appeal to guys as someone who looks oh-so-sexy while biting their lower lip."

I tightly clench my hands inside my coat pocket. At the sound of Fang's deep chuckle, I suddenly want to stab Maya in the neck to get her over with.

I suddenly feel Fang's warm breath tickling my right ear. "You do look sexy, if I may point out."

My eyes widen and I squelch the little part of me to squeal like a hormonal teenage girl. I ignore him and look straight ahead.

"Why don't you go by your given name, Fang?" I hear Maya ask Fang.

"'Fang' is my given name. It was give to me by someone who I locked lips with, accidently bit, and drew blood from."

Out in the corner of my right eye, Fang gives me a sidelong glance lanced with desire. God, what's happening?

Maya laughs and squeezes Fang's right bicep. WTF?

"'Alejandro' sounds pretty exotic. Like a man destined to be a prince." If only she knew...

Fang lets out a small chuckle. "Might I add that 'Maya' captures my interest too. It sounds like a name for a delicate lady wrapped in scraps of slik."

Oh, my God. They're flirting. In front of me. Out here in the public. A hot new wave of rage runs all over me.

He just described her like a prostitute and she has the nerve to blush? WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?

He told me I looked sexy just three minutes ago!

* * *

**A/N: Who's ready for this story to end? ;) RnR?**


	21. Spring: Chapter 20

**A/N: Oh, gosh. Precious, precious reactions from you guys! This is the reason why I wake up every morning grinning and crazy with writer's lust! Not really, but I JUST LOVE HOW YOU JUST HATE MAYA WITH A PASSION. I personally find no reason to hate her or even hate her with a passion. I'm too busy to do that.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Fang**

You have to love Spring and its ability to just come at the right time in the right place. Sigh. I feel so bad that snow has to melt.

Goodbye, little snowmen in the Northern Hemisphere. See you next year. Or in the next two weeks in case Mother Nature decides to drop a week-long blizzard of 10-inch snow.

How cruel Mother Nature is. Screw you, global warming, for messing up Mother Nature! The climate was not this chaotic back in the nineteenth century. I mean sure, there was the Industrial Revolution and that started the whole "Screw Mother Nature" propaganda. Still, you get what I'm saying.

You know how I used to sleep a lot back in the day? By back in the day, I meant during the fall-ish season.

Yes, I am having the same crisis again. I do not know how this is happening; all I know that something must be wrong with me. I was not this sleepy last winter.

* * *

**Max**

"I know everything." Maya says to me as soon as I step into the condo. Really? I just got home from the library and she's doing this now. I am in no mood to take on any stupidity, especially from her.

"Meaning what?" I close the door behind me and face her. It's really sad. We look so alike but looking at her now... How could I ever have thought she was like me? Evil...

She turns her back on me and walks to the living room. Sprawling herself all over the couch, I had no choice but to sit on the love seat. "Everything; Fang is the infamous Spanish Sleeping Beauty; that you were the one who woke him up; that he fell for you; that you fell for him; that you are in denial; that everything I will say after this will hurt you."

Huh? How does she know this? I ignore the first part of her tirade. "Then why say it?"

"Because what you just did with Fang should not have happened." Why do I feel like this is becoming like a scene in a soap opera?

I narrow my eyes at her. What nonsense is she saying now? "What?"

"He wasn't supposed to wake up last year." HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME? I really want to yell at her to fuck off. But I'm not that kind of person.

Or not. "How the hell do you know this? What are you trying to do? Is there something you want from me?"

She straightens from her lying position. "Only one thing: bring everything back to normal."

"Everything was normal before you even came back!" I yell to her face. Where is Fang anyway?

"Really? Then what do you call those moments of jealousy and possessiveness whenever I talk to Fang?" She asks and raises an eyebrow.

I stutter, "Those... Those were just-"

"Just what?" She makes a tsk-ing noise. "You know Max, you're so pathetic. You assume this 'powerful' first name and yet you can't even let yourself believe the truth. What are you really, Max? Do you even have feelings?"

I clench my fists and tell myself to calm down. I couldn't. I'm so riled up that I could do almost everything. "I so want to rip you apart right now."

"Ooh. Threats. What happened to all those years of karate and taekwondo? Have you softened up all these years?" Is she trying to make me red with anger? I'm so red!

I blow up. "WHAT IS IT THAT YOU'RE TRYING TO SAY?"

"You've become nothing. You say you care about Ella by preventing her from seeing Iggy. But have you seen the way she lights up around him? What about Fang? He looks at you like you were the only person in the room. Do you see how you hurt him when you ignore him? Are you so dense that-"

I stand up from my seat and slap her. I look down at her, hoping she could see the hatred in my eyes.

"You have no right to say those things when you were the one who ran away all those years ago."

"Me? You were the one who ran away first. You are such a spoiled brat, Max. I'm starting you don't deserve the love and affection Fang is dying to give you." I slap her again.

"Shut up. You know nothing."

"Nothing? I just told you I know everything. Haven't you been listening, moron? Drill it to your mind, you stubborn bitch. Believe or not, the world does not revolve around you. You might want to start looking at everything around you before they disappear." She starts to stand up and walk to her room. I could see the red imprint of my hand on her face. I so feel bad. NOT.

"You think you're so smart now, huh, Maya. Guess what?" I ask to her back.

She waves me off. "I'm too tired and fucked up to satisfy your stupidity. Good night. Don't forget, Max. I can guarantee you every decision you make from now on will destroy everything."

I chuck a throw pillow at the back of her head.

* * *

After that (whatever that was), I decide to check Fang. I haven't seen him at all this morning and besides, who knows what he's doing? You never know, he might have started a drug dealing business. You never know...

I pass by Maya's door, sticking out my tongue childishly at her door. God, I'm so immature. It felt so good to slap her in the face and tell her off.

Reaching Fang's door, I knock softly. I hear nothing from the inside. I turn the door knob and push. His room is covered in darkness except for the low brightness coming from his beside lamp.

So he's sleeping. As I'm pulling the door close, I hear Fang moan. I know I should not go in and bother him, but I can't help it!

I enter the room and sit by the end of his bed. Worried, I pat Fang's feet. Seeing no response, I stretch my head and look at his face. His face is entirely covered in sweat and so red my eyes are bulging out of their sockets.

"Fang! Fang! Wake up!"

Fang shakes his head, his brows crinkling in pain.

"Fang, you have to wake up. It's just a nightmare." I keep on patting his foot. I don't know what else to do!

He opens his eyes and raggedly takes a breath. I sigh in relief.

"Fang, it was just a nightmare."

His eyes turn to me. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I was just leaving but then you were moaning so I-"

Even in his drenched state, he manages to smirk. Finding one of his used T-shirts, I take one and wipe his forehead. He sits up and leans against his headboard. Taking the shirt away from me, he says, "Thanks. You didn't have to."

"Want to talk about your nightmare?"

He shakes his head no.

"I'm gonna go." I give him a smile and stand up. He grabs my wrist and forces me to sit back down.

"I didn't say you could go."

"Then please, can I go?" I give him a fake smile and bat my eyelashes.

Fang narrows his eyes and smirks as he turns his head away. "Now why don't you wear that face everyday?"

I shrug. "It's too fake that it feels like I'm committing a crime."

He raises an eyebrow and pats the space beside him. He wants me to lay down beside him? Is he insane? I stick out my tongue at him. He gives me a hard look and I force myself beside him. God he's so warm.

As I stare up his ceiling, I try to ignore the heat his body is giving off and tell myself to not press myself against him. I can feel his eyes on me and ignore that too.

"Is this awkward?"

"Very."

"Want to make it not so awkward?"

"How?"

He doesn't reply, so my suspicions rise. Slowly, I turn my head at him and he's giving me this perverted look. Wiggling his eyebrows destroys the awkwardness? Like hell.

I smack his shoulder and he yelps in pain. "Perv!" I try to get out of his bed but he keeps on pushing me down. "Fang, I have to get to my bed!"

"There's already a bed right here. Sleep here."

I moan because who knows what my sleeping habits are. You never know, I might end up kicking him or worse: kiss him. Sleepkissing; is that real?

"I'll turn around and not touch you. I don't bite. Unless you want me to."

I snort and face the other way. God, this is so awkward. "Shut up and just sleep, for crying out loud."

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?"

"Fang!"

"Fine. Good night and dream of me, Max."

"Oh, would you just sleep?" But my face is threatening to explode in embarrassment. I once did dream of him...

"..."

* * *

"Didn't I tell you to be careful? Didn't you drill it to your head just like I told you to?" It's so early in the morning and she's already bitching her way through my pathetic day.

"Fuck you, Maya. Fuck you." I curse through my clenched teeth. I get up and pour myself a cup of black coffee, grabbing five packets of Splenda, and sit on the couch.

"No, _thank you_. Now everything will go back to normal." She sits on the loveseat and gives me a sickeningly sweet smile that I know is mockery. God, I freaking hate her.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Get out. Get out right now. Don't even bother coming back. In fact, I don't consider you as my sister anymore."

Out in the corner of my left eye, I see her shrug. "Since when did you think of me as your sister? You were always the favorite, the best daughter they could ever have. What am I, Max? I'm just your shadow struggling to be her own person. You don't deserve anything. You're so better off alone."

"GET OUT!" I finally yell. Thank God the others are already off to do their own work this morning.

"Oh, the feeling's mutual. I can't go until Fang realizes you're not worth his love and go back to Spain."

I put my mug down and stare at her. "So you can have him? That's your motive all along, is it?" She really does want Fang. Huh. She always wanted what I have.

"Moron. You don't know everything. He's no one's. And you haven't made your claim to him so I might as well take him." I reach out and slap her in the face. Was that just reflex?

She's still smiling. Is she trying to make me kill her? "He will never be yours. He does not even like you."

It's like she didn't hear what I just said. Maya snorts. "Wow, slapping has been your favorite hobby these days. And how do you know how he feels? Did you ask him? Or did you read his mind? Oh, wait. You can't do that. You're too concerned of wounding your pride to even ask that question to him. Pathetic."

"I do know how he feels because he and I are connected."

She claps, the sound booming all over the condo. "Now you realize your feelings? So much for a happy ending. So what will you do? Tell him not to leave? Or will you beg?"

"I'm so fed up with you and your fucking nonsense. Why are you doing this?" I grab the handle of my mug. I so want to pour this coffee down her shirt and watch her writhe and burn.

Maya sighs and rolls her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? I-"

I interrupt her. "THE TRUTH. I want the truth, Maya."

She stands up, as if to walk away. But just like last night, she turns around. This time she sneers at me. All I see is the hatred in her eyes. "Why should I when you're not even honest with yourself? You don't deserve to know the truth because you didn't earn the right."

"Tell me!"

She starts to walk away. Over her shoulder, she calls out, "Someday. Be honest with yourself first."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, this was just all about Maya and Max. How is it? Are you on Max's side or Maya's? RnR?**


	22. Spring: Chapter 21

**A/N: I like reviews. It does not mean I go overprotective and obsessed over them. I'm not a very obsessive person, except when it comes to grammar and cleanliness. I also have a slight OCD on food. So yeah.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Fang**

I have started to take an interest on Max's twin. No, not a romantic interest. You all know my love feelings are only for my one and only Max. How could I just throw her over like a sack of potatoes?

Maya has started to interest me because of her words. It seems like she is hiding something. I eavesdropped on one of Maya's "talks" with Max. With the way Max slapped her multiple times, I already made a note in the back of my head to not provoke her like Maya did.

What struck me was the way Maya held her ground. She didn't burst to tears when Max slapped her countless times. She also didn't break down when Max cursed her. WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS GIRL? Is she a sadist?

I decided to have a word with her for making a fool out of Max, but I can't imagine myself yelling at a girl, much less her.

"May I have a word with you?" I ask Maya, who's drinking coffee on one of the stools of the kitchen peninsula and staring at the granite countertop.

She looks up and stares at me. "Regarding what?"

"Just... Everything."

* * *

**Max**

"Now where did they go?" I yell at Ella, my hand holding my mug of hot chocolate almost spilling over her.

She yawns, sits up, and leans against her headboard. "Are you concerned of Maya now? Just yesterday you were pulling and scratching each other."

"No, not her," I sneer her name as if it's cyanide. "I meant Fang."

She stares at me then shakes her head. "You said 'they'. That meant Maya included."

"Will you just tell me where they – he went?"

"He went to grab some coffee with Maya this morning." She flings her legs over her bed and stands up.

"It's noon. Where did they go?"

She shrugs, grabs her brush, and starts brushing her hair. "How am I supposed to know? I didn't attach some kind of tracking device on them. Besides, they're adults. They have common sense."

I snort in disbelief. "Common sense, my ass. Did you know Maya-"

She gives me the hand and stretches. "I don't want to hear it. If you want to bitch about her, yell them to that wall. Quite honestly, I'm done with all that yapping." She walks past me and is out of her room in two seconds.

"Now where are you-" I follow her back to the kitchen.

She waves a hand without turning to look at me. "Away from you. Just one more quick advice: you should start facing reality. Your denseness is totally getting on my nerves. A dog would be more self-conscious than you."

My jaw drops. "I thought you were on my side?"

Now she's the one who's snorting. Ella takes out a knife and slices a piece of the banana bread on the counter. "Who said I was on someone's side? I just want everyone to snap out of it. Really. The reality is smack in front of your face. It's practically signaling you the bird."

I start to get irritated. "What? What the hell are you saying? Will you say it in English?"

"SNAP OUT OF YOUR MORONIC EGGSHELL." With that and the whole loaf of banana bread, Ella leaves and goes back to her room.

* * *

**Fang**

I brought Maya out of the condo so we can have some kind of privacy. With Max in the condo, you can already bet your life that she will record our entire conversation. So I settled on a coffee shop a few blocks away from the condo.

I ordered for her jasmine tea and two chocolate croissants, which the latter are now being gobbled up by her. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Max." I almost sigh at her name.

She lets out a small chuckle and puts down her croissant. "Why that of all things? I'm practically exhausted just by hearing her name."

I smirk at her. "You really love her, don't you?"

She sarcastically answers, "Oh, me? Sure..."

"You're just hiding it." I shake my head at her.

She rises up a hand and I shut up. "I'm not here with you to talk about me. You want to talk about my all-too famous twin."

I start to fumble for words. "She... She..."

Maya narrows her brown eyes at stares hard at me. "You've fallen in love with her, haven't you? Like head-over-heels, I-would-give-up-everything-for-you love?"

Dramatically, I put my right hand over my heart. "You wound me."

She snaps her fingers and leans back on her seat. "So I'm right."

I nod. "Right on."

Now Maya is leaning over again. "What about her?"

I shrug, a sudden shyness coming over me. What was that? "I wanted to know if she has ever- You know..."

A smirk flashes on her face as she leans closer to me, angling her head so her right ear is what all I see. "No, I don't know. Speak louder."

I blurt out, "Has she told you anything about me?"

She burst out her laughter. "Oh, all the time." Then her voice changes. "Tell me; have you ever wondered if you were really meant to be here, alive in the 21st century?"

I hide my confusion and answer her question. "All the time. I had dreams where my conscience tells me I'm not supposed to be here." What's up with the topic change?

"Do you believe it?" She takes a sip of her tea and takes a bite off her croissant.

I shrug nonchalantly. "I didn't. Now I do."

She arches an eyebrow. "Why? Lost hope?"

I snort. "You could say that. It's the love thing."

"Ah. You're hesitating because of Max." She turns her head and stares out of the glass window.

I wave a finger at her direction. "That's twice in a row, young lady. But yes."

She turns back at me and grins. "You're right, anyway. You're not meant to be here." The serious look in her eyes is almost taunting me.

I decide to take her bait. "Being wise, are you? Indulge me." I pick up my Earl Grey and take a few warm sips.

"Remember Adriana?"

Choking on my warm Earl Grey tea is not the most gentleman thing ever.

* * *

**Max**

My eyes widen as I process the unholy picture right across the street. "Holy shit. They're on a date!" The unmistakable short blond hair of Maya and the dark hair of Fang are hard to miss.

Ella is having an "Aww" moment. "That's so sweet. Look! They're laughing! Maya must have unleashed her sense of humor."

I snort. "She never had one in the first place. Fang is just probably laughing at some lame joke she said."

"No doubt about you." I pinch her right arm. "OW! That hurt! Will you learn to laugh once in a while? It was just a joke!"

"Why are they on a date?" This is so hard to believe. Are those really them?

"Why are we spying on them?" Ella whispers on my right ear. "Max, can we just go?"

I don't hear her and don't even care that people are shoving me to get out of their way. "Of all places, of all people, she had to go on a date with Fang?"

Out in the corner of my right eye, Ella shrugs. "Maybe it wasn't a date? Maybe they're just talking. You know, in a platonic way."

My jaw drops. "They're laughing. UGH! Fang just pulled a cliché move!"

Ella suddenly grabs my shoulders and turns me around. "Okay, okay. Let's get out of here. Clearly, you're not in your right mind now." She's practically dragging me out of the crime scene.

I shake Ella's hands off my shoulders and start to walk back to the condo. "I'm not interested anyway."

"HA! Now that was such a Max sentence."

I chant to myself. "I don't care. I don't care"

* * *

**Fang**

A sparrow? Again?

I have had this dream/nightmare for days. And always, ALWAYS, the sparrow bleeds to death.

IS THIS A SIGN? Fine, if you don't want me here, I might as well leave.

Seriously. What kind of a dream is this?

* * *

**Max**

"Did you have fun?" What am I doing? Since when did my life turn into a soap opera?

I was waiting for Maya (God knows why) while reading The Great Gatsby on the loveseat. WHY?

"Did you have fun spying on us?" Maya lets out a chuckle and I hear her walking to the kitchen for a glass of water.

I close my book and twist on my seat. "What? I didn't-"

Maya chugs down her water and arches a brow at me. "You've always been the worst liar ever. Good night." She starts to walk to her room.

I stand up from my seat and follow her. "Wait."

She stops right outside her door and turns around to look at me. "Yes? How might my presence become the object of your anger once again?"

I ignore her question and go straight to the point. "What did you guys talk about?"

She shrugs. "Oh, you know. The moronic presidential campaign; Kony 2012; the hilarious couple name of Peeta and Katniss; you; Fang's godmother; the fact that we're literally running out of chocolate-"

Huh? "Wait, what? What did you just say?"

She sighs loudly and enunciates her every word. "We're running out of chocolate. You know you should be the one who's concerned since you LOVE chocolate-"

I shake my head. "No, before that."

"Yeah, we talked about you. What did you expect?" Maya crosses her arms over her chest and leans on her door.

"You talked about Fang's godmother?"

"Did you know he has four of them?"

"No, he has three."

"Aren't you forgetting someone? The one who cursed your precious Fang?" She tilts her head and smirks.

"The one-"

"Yes, Adriana." She rolls her eyes.

Wait… "How do you know-"

She shrugs again. "Like I told you, I know everything."

"Where did you-"

"From Adriana, of course. Where else?"

* * *

**A/N: Almost done with this story. RnR?**


	23. Spring: Chapter 22

**A/N: AP Tests are bitches. I have one in a few days and I haven't even started reviewing for it. That's Advanced Procrastination for you.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Maya**

My God. The shock on her face was fuckin' priceless. Adriana told me she was going to react that way. SO PRICELESS. I should totally trust her more these days. And yes, I don't trust her at all. You might say, "Bitch, please! You're breaking up Max and Fang! STFU!"

Well, it's true. I don't trust Adriana at all. Not that you'd care since you already imprinted on your mind that I'm the evil bitch that should go die and rot in hell. Hooray for me.

There are always reasons for our actions. Mine? I hate Max. She should go die in hell. But she's my sister too. Let her have her own happy fairytale ending. It's just not fair that I'm the one who gets picked on in the end while she gets the guy.

That's where Adriana comes into play. I met her while attending a Shakesperean play in England. Yes, I wasn't just in Paris; I was all over Europe. Hamlet was just starting when she appeared right beside me and started talking about this cursed girl she knew. Funny thing is, she was talking about Max. She knew it; I knew it too. That totally freaked me out. Besides, I was thousands of miles away from New York and I'm pretty sure Max didn't know any Spanish models.

Adriana looked like a freakin' Spanish model. She had the perfect face, the perfect body, and the perfect everything. But it was fake. She looked so perfect that it was like looking at a doll: cold, perfect, and fake. I told her that and she slapped me in the face.

(People just love slapping me. I must have a very slappable face that no one can resist but hit.)

I didn't comment; I didn't complain. Besides, she started treating me as if I was her American BFF. Hey, she paid for everything; how was I supposed to say no and just walk away? The way she talked about Max as if she was some kind of a spoiled princess (Max kind of is) was pretty hilarious. Oh, and the way she described the whole "Sleeping Beauty" tale- She made it seem like a tragic forbidden story where the prince and princess end up together. Fang seemed like a promising utopia.

I don't want Fang. Seriously, no matter how irresistible his body looks. Like I told you, I just my own fairytale. I don't care if it takes twenty years; I just want one.

So I'll tell Max. I'll tell Max that Adriana is coming and she should not meddle with what Adriana's plan. Will it work? No; Max always does the opposite of what others tell her to do. Which is what exactly what I want her to do.

Hey, I'm not a bad person. It's just I was programmed to hate my sister 'til the end of time. I actually deserve more, you know.

* * *

**Fang**

So much for a happy ending with the woman I love. Almost a year- It's not even a year all the time I spent with Max. Is it enough? It should be, but it does not feel like it. I want it to go on for just a second longer. Is that selfish?

I realized that some wishes do not go answered. I wished Max to see me as a man. I wished she would love me back. I wished my past would not go back and haunt me. So much for wishful thinking.

I have even imagined how I will ask Max for her feelings towards me. I will demand it out of her; she would struggle and blurt it out. It would seem that I have a little bit of a sadist in me. I just love watching Max's impulsive nature and teasing her about it.

But I digress. My doom is almost upon me and unfortunately, I have to fix it. Which means leaving everything and everyone.

Yes, even Max. Funny how love stories actually end, eh?

* * *

**Max**

I saw him packing his old stuff in a small duffle bag, as I opened the door to his room. I immediately felt panic. _What is he doing? Where is he going?_

Pushing the door open widely, I stomped to his room and grabbed his arm. Fang looked up at me shocked, dark eyes widened and jaw dropped. "Max...?"

I blinked and let go of his arm. He continued to stare at me while I gathered my wits. Why did I grab his arm? Looking down at his opened bag, I asked, "You're going somewhere?" I think my voice shook a little.

"Why aren't you in school?" Fang countered and touched my shoulder. I turned my head, only to look away a second later. Surely he didn't notice my nervousness...

"I asked you first."

He squeezed my shoulder a little too hard and I let out a yelp. He instantly let me go and said, "Max, you suddenly barged into my room with a furious expression. I deserve an answer first."

I stepped back away from him and faced his desk. His notebooks lay scattered all over the desk; I lifted one up and opened to the middle. "Nothing. I thought no one was here. I was just... You know... I mean I thought you were at work... and all..." My voice dropped to a whisper.

I heard him walking closer to me and I started stepping back from him. "Max," He stepped forward and I took a step back away from him. "Why are you suddenly acting like this?"

Fang grabbed my arm before I could leave. Dropping his notebook, I faced him and gave him an irritated look. Seriously, what is wrong with me? "Will you let go?"

Steeling his eyes, he countered, "Will you give me a coherent answer?" I fought the urge to shout at him to let me go and patiently answered him.

"Maya told me you were going somewhere and I wanted to know if it was true." I shrugged, as if it didn't matter to me at all. I removed his hand on my arm and left his room, overstepping his fallen notebook on the carpet.

Fang followed me out to the living room and called out, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I stopped and turned around. Talk about what? "What are you talking about? I don't have anything to say to you." I walked to the balcony doors, opened the blinds, and pushed the curtains open. As I was turning around, Fang was already there, preventing me from going anywhere.

He perched on the arm of the couch and crossed his arms. "I'm waiting, Max. What is it that is troubling you?" I tried to leave the scene, but Fang's outstretched leg prevented me to. I sighed and walked around the couch to sit down on the seat beside the arm Fang was sitting on.

Fang looked down at me and I looked up at him. I was surprised to see a sort of longing in his dark eyes. "Is there something wrong?" Fang asked in a low deep voice. I tried not to shiver from hearing it.

"Everything is wrong," I blurted it out. My hand flew up at an attempt to cover what I just said. I sneaked a look at Fang and I saw confusion written all over his handsome face.

Since it was already out there, I might as well tell him everything. I turned my entire body so I was fully facing him. "Lately, I've been told that I'm dense and a dog could add better than me."

Fang leaned backwards against the back of the couch and uncrossed his arms. "Well, do not misunderstand me. You are quite dense at certain things."

What? Him too? "I am not! And I'm much smarter than a dog!"

Fang turned his head at me and chuckled. "Yes, you are. But you are dense when it comes to people's feelings." He saw me shook my head in disagreement. "Oh? Would you like me to give you an example?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and just saw sincerity in his eyes. Weird, normally he would be making fun of me now. But I nodded.

He appeared to be thinking and smiled when he thought of one. "Remember that day in autumn where you almost froze to death and I had to rescue you?"

I slowly nodded, noting the way his smile seemed to grow wider. A warm sensation started creeping up my spine all the way to my cheeks. "Yeah, so?" How can I forget that time when he stripped me half-naked and almost kissed me and I almost wanted him to? HOW?

"Did you know what I felt like doing back then?"

YES. "No."

His raised eyebrows were almost touching his hair scalp. "Fine. You're dense. End of discussion. Period. You're so dense-"

I put a hand on his arm and made him stop. Shooting him a glare, I said, "Will you at least give me a hint?"

He shook his head no. "I don't believe in hints and I think they take away the fun out of guessing games."

"Please?"

"No. Now answer. You have three seconds. One, two-"

I gulped and looked down at my lap. In a whisper, I said my guess. "You wanted to... kiss me."

"Wrong," he whispered on my ear and I turned my head at him. Almost nose-to-nose, I kept my eyes on my lap and blinked many times. "You have a second chance."

I shook my head. I can't risk my pride and let it go down the drain just because I can't even tell what Fang's feelings are. I'm a very proud person. You think I would let myself be humiliated? I'd rather make out with a three-headed cat than guess again.

"Max, I know your pride is on the line..." I sensed a "but" somewhere.

"You think I don't know?" I sneered. Why won't he pull back and go away?

"But the question whether you are dense or not is also hanging on the edge." Did he just threaten me?

I glared at him and he just flashed me his award-winning grin. "You wanted to hug me?" I don't even care anymore.

"Wrong."

"Then what the hell was it?"

"Can I kiss you first?"

"The hell! Do you want to get slapped right now?"

"But you look oh-so delectable and I just want to taste the sweetness of your red shiny lips."

That did it. I blushed furiously and blinked nervously. I raised my hands to push him away but he grabbed my hands before that could happen. I didn't even try to push him away. The nerve of him to say that!

"Fine, I will tell you," He took a dramatic pause. When I didn't say anything, he continued. "Yes, I wanted to kiss you," I opened my mouth to tell him off but he continued again. "But, I wanted to kiss you all over your body." The way he carefully enunciated "all over" showed that he was serious.

I turned my face away and pulled my hands from his grasp. But I didn't leave. He turned my head back at him and I was forced to see the seriousness etched so obviously on his dark eyes. My heart was beating hard and fast on my chest and I gulped my nervousness down to the pit of my stomach. Damn, that was strong.

"So I'm still dense, huh?" I said, my voice echoingly loud and the room suddenly felt so small and hot with just the two of us in the condo.

Fang immediately pulled back and stood up in one fluid motion. I twisted on my seat, faced the glass coffee table, and placed a hand on my chest to try to slow down my heart beat.

"Max, do you feel it too?" Fang suddenly asked. I turned to looked at him, but he had his back to me so I couldn't see what his face expression was.

"Feel what?"

He let out a small chuckle. "We fight a lot, we've cried, we've hugged, and we've kissed; please tell me this is what I think it is."

I blinked nervously and looked down at my hands. They were closed into fists, my nails almost digging into my skin. "If... If it was, would it matter?"

Fang turned around and stared at me. "It does! I have spent _years _looking for that one person for me. _Years_, Max. Do you think I would let go of that love I longingly looked for all my life?"

I stood up and faced him. "I didn't want this, Fang! I never wanted to fall in love with anyone, since I saw my parents' divorce each other. You think I want a relationship with someone only to find it done in a short time span? Hell, Fang! I wasn't in Spain for love!"

Fang's face fell. "So is that all that ever was between us?"

"What more do you want from me? I can't give you everything I have, Fang."

"I want your love, Max. That's all I have ever wanted since I first saw you." He started to walk away and go back to his room.

I called out before I could stop myself. "I'm afraid, Fang. I didn't want to believe that I fell in love of you. I'm not the type who is emotional and clings to someone. I felt like I was... I was-" Fang's arms were already around me before I finished my sentence. I was suddenly clinging onto him, afraid that he will let go.

"This is all your fault. Spain was just supposed to be a place of adventure," I hiccupped. I didn't even notice I was bawling and getting his shirt wet.

"It's your fault too. I wouldn't have woken up and fallen for you in the first place." Fang pulled me back from him and touched his forehead to mine. I wiped my tears and snot with the sleeves of my shirt but Fang stopped me.

"Don't cry. I hate seeing you cry. Smile or sneer at me. I don't care. Please just don't cry. I'm here."

I nodded. "Seriously, are you going somewhere?" I felt Fang's lips on my forehead.

"He's leaving, sweetheart."

We both turned to the voice who said it. Standing on the other side of the door was a gorgeous Spanish doll-like woman. Who is she?

Fang pulled away from me and answered the Spanish doll. "Godmother Adriana, I'll be right with you."

* * *

**A/N: If this chapter confused anyone, I will clear everything up in the final chapter. The final chapter of this story should hopefully be published before this month ends. My goodness, this story is already a year old. I've let it run too long. RnR?**


	24. Summer: Chapter 23

**A/N: Fun fact(s): I hated writing my very first MR fanfic. My writing sounded so fake and so childish that my palm becomes best-friends with my face every time I skim through it. It's such a sad fact, indeed. For future references, don't threaten me with the death of my dog. I don't own one in the first place. Though I want a black cat...**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

_**Three days before the departure**_

"Fang, there's a woman for you." Jen whispered it to Fang's ear who was getting the order of an elderly woman. Fang smiled warmly at the woman before turning to Jen and slipping the piece of paper on her hand. Jen jerked her head to the back of the cafe.

Fang gave her a scrutinized look. "A woman?"

Jen nodded and walked to her counter. "Yeah. She said you'll be ecstatic to see her."

Fang didn't know whether to be laughing or serious with her remark. "If she's—"

Jen gave him a serious look. "No, she's not joking. She had this serious look on her face, like she has the power to do anything. She's like one of the rich-ass women you shouldn't mess with. You get what I'm saying?"

Fang nodded, getting an idea who the woman is. "Where is she?"

"Farthest booth to the left." Jen walked behind her counter.

Fang took off his apron and handed his notebook and apron to Jen. "Thank you, Jen." Fang started to the direction of the mystery woman.

_Don't tell me it's her_, Fang thought and a shiver ran through his back. He took slow steps and stopped when he reached the booth. All he could see was a dark head. Somehow his conscience told him to run away. And never look back.

But he squelched that message and opened his mouth to say, "You were looking-"

His sentence was interrupted by the woman. "Alejandro, won't you sit down?" The dark-haired woman turned her head and smiled viciously at Fang.

Whatever words he was going to say, they all died away. Fang stared blankly at her.

"Don't just stand there, _m'ijo_. Sit." The woman said the last command in a hard voice that Fang was unable say no.

So Fang sat down. It would seem all his energy left him.

* * *

"Do you still remember me, Alejandro?" Fang simply watched the woman across from him. Or should he say, _girl_? The girl's dark doll-like features made her look venomous and adorable at the same time. She looked about his age.

Fang gulped down his fear before answering. "There is no way you are my godmother Adriana." _Please, please say it's not her..._

Again, the girl flashed her vicious smile that showed her even white teeth. _Oh, hell_. "It's an illusion, of course. I cannot parade all over this place and look like a 300-year old Spanish woman. That would be horrifying, do you not think so?"

"You want me to go back." _That has to be it_.

In an instant, the so-called illusion fell and Fang almost gasped. All he saw was a striking old woman in her sixties. The lustrous dark hair became striped with gray hair. Wrinkles appeared, and yet she looked as if age became her.

"Jacinta's gift certainly wasn't useless. I miss her; don't you?"

Fang ignored her. "Why do you want me to go back?"

Adriana waved her hand as if to shoo a fly. "Boo. Do you really want to know?" Fang stared and didn't answer. "It's all about rearranging fate, _m'ijo_. Did you really think you would be fit in this time period? Look at you, working like a serf under that hideous woman. This was not what your life was meant to be."

"And my falling asleep for more than two centuries was."

Adriana grinned her toothy smile. "It was all for your sake. I had to."

Fang snorted. "Jealousy does not suit a woman of your age." Then Fang turned serious gave her a hard stare. "Why do you want me to go back?"

All amusement died away. Adriana drew herself up to her full height and returned Fang's stare. "Fate is in a state of disaster. Do you know what your sparrow has done ever since she has awakened you?"

"You'll tell me anyway," Fang said in his dry humor.

"She altered everything: the past, the present, and most importantly, the future." Adriana's hands turned into claws.

"I'm guessing she destroyed your plan for world domination."

Adriana cackled. Exactly like an evil witch would. "My dear, it was never about world domination. Or power."

"Then why was I put under your curse?"

Adriana shook her head and sighed. "Sometimes your intelligence is just not enough. Sweetheart, it was all about revenge. I just needed time."

Now Fang's hands tightened into fists under the table. "Time? I had to fall asleep for two centuries just for your petty revenge? You used me like a game piece in this silly game of yours! Tell me the truth."

Adriana looked at Fang lazily. "You are certainly correct. Revenge seems like a very typical reason. I did not have evil motives, dear. I merely wanted to show off my new-found black magic."

Fang didn't know whether to strangle her or laugh like a madman. "Somehow I find that hard to believe. Quit stalling and tell me the real reason."

Adriana shrugged. "Suit yourself. I told you the truth, so that should be sufficient."

"The truth? That was not the entire truth, was it?"

She gave Fang a grin. "You pick up a lot, don't you? Fine. I'm dying, _m'ijo_. Help me pass over."

Then Fang burst into laughter. "Dying? Your black spirits stopped giving you their power?"

Adriana didn't smile at his joke. "Exactly. But I need you to help me."

Fang's humor stopped. "You put this curse on me, so why should I help you?"

"They won't let me go unless you are willing come back."

He wanted to laugh like a madman. "You really didn't think this through, did you? You thought putting a curse on me would be insignificant. Then it becomes the only key for you to die. Tell me; why did you take up black magic in the first place?"

She glared at Fang. "You should know. It's your typical children's story: an unloved girl wanting more attention. Haven't we all been in that age?"

"I just have to be willing to go with you back to Spain and your death will be assured?"

Adriana nodded. Gone was the vicious smiles and the threats. "I've lived too long. Once you go back to sleep, you will go back to your time. Not here in the twenty-first century."

_What about Max? What about... _"No more dirty tricks? No more hidden motives?"

Adriana nodded. "Don't worry about your little sparrow. She will be fine."

"Once I go back to sleep, will she forget everything?"

"The time will be altered; yes, she will remember nothing. Rest assured, yours was the love of eternity."

Fang was having a hard time trusting and believing her. Here was the woman who cursed him because of her own selfishness for attention. Why should he trust her? Fang closed his eyes to take everything in. "Is there really no other way for you to die? Couldn't you have died at the same time as everybody else?"

Adriana snorted. "Young man, I have tried many times. Don't you see my frustration? I've jumped at the highest buildings; slit my wrists and neck countless times; hanged myself on the tallest trees; swallowed poison five times a day- And yet I still survived. The spirits do not want me to go. They have taken my soul as I sold it to them years ago. Do you think I could go up to them and ask for my soul back? Sweet innocence, there's nothing else. _Nothing_."

Fang dropped his head on his hands. "Just when everything started..."

Adriana took hold of his wrists. Her touch was icy-cold. "You'll see her. Believe in reincarnation. You'll still meet her."

Fang chuckled without any humor. "I found love just to leave it behind. Have you fallen in love, godmother?"

If it was possible for a soulless witch, Adriana gave Fang a sincere smile. "Once. And oh was it the best feeling in the world. _M'ijo_, you don't belong here in this time. Go back to your real time and live there."

"But she's here," Fang moaned. "I can't- I can't."

Adriana took hold of his left hand. "You can. You have to let yourself see reality. Is it not better to have loved than none at all?"

Fang met Adriana's eyes. "I will go with you."

* * *

_**The day of the departure**_

Max clutched at Fang's arm, desperation and worry written all over her tear-streaked face. "Please tell me you are not going with that witch back to Spain. Fang, answer me."

Fang looked down at her face and his heart went out to her. He so badly wanted to stay and reassure everything was fine. But he had to do this. He had to.

"Fang, answer me."

"Sweetheart, let go of my arm."

Max dug her fingers on his arm. Fang winced at the pain. "Don't go. Please don't go."

Fang gave her a weak grin. "Do you know how long I have wanted to hear those words from you? I could die happy now."

Max shook his arm. "Please, Fang. Please. Don't go. For me..."

Fang wrapped her arms around him. He planted several kisses on top of her head while trailing his fingers through her soft hair. For the last time. He reached into his left pocket for the damp piece of cloth that was sprayed with chloroform.

"Fang, please! Don't go with that witch! She'll only kill you! FANG!"

Fang pried her fingers from his shirt and brought the cloth over her nose and mouth. "Sweetheart, I can't. I'm sorry. I'm deeply sorry. Please forgive me." Tears started streaming down his face. It pained him to look at the hurt reflecting on her velvety brown eyes.

He wrapped an arm behind her back to not drop her on the ground. Max stubbornly tried to shake off the cloth from her face, but Fang was stronger. "Fang! No! No! NO!"

Fang kept his hand over her face and let the tears run down his cheeks and drench Max's white shirt. "I'm so sorry."

Max's strength was fading away and her eyelids were starting to close. "No... Please, Fang..." Max's arms dropped to her sides. Soon, Max was deeply asleep. Fang dropped her gently on his bed.

Fang dropped his last kiss on her soft lips. "I love you... Please forgive me."

With that he left, the chloroform-drenched cloth lying right beside Max's left hand.

* * *

_**Adalia**_

Fang laughed as his infamous tower came into view. The ground around the tower was teeming with life. He laughed at the irony of it.

"Come, dear. We don't have all the time in the world," Adriana called out from over her shoulder.

Fang laughed again before rushing to keep up with her. Adriana opened the door to the tower and went inside. Fang followed behind her, all his laughter gone in an instant.

What would seem like a thousand flights of stairs later, both people reached the only room of the tower. Fang was shocked to see it so clean and dust-free after being away for almost a year. The guitar still lay on the bed, devoid of any dust and other stains.

Fang's heart already started beating faster. But he kept a still face as he whirled to look at Adriana. "What should I do?"

Adriana presented a glass container of a light red liquid. She handed it to him, who looked at it in curiosity and swirled it around. "Drink that and lay down on the bed while holding the guitar." Fang stopped playing with container and stared at his godmother. She was looking older by the second.

"Why are you suddenly aging?" He asked Adriana.

Adriana flashed him a smile. "It's the room. The curse is making me this happen. It's a good thing, dear. Now settle yourself."

Fang snorted and sat on the bed. He took hold of the guitar, avoiding the strings. Fang turned both of his legs on the bed and leaned back against the headboard of the bed, the potion on his right hand and the guitar on his left.

He laid the guitar across his lap and twisted open the glass container.

Just then a gust of cold wind blasted through the open door. He heard an unmistakable shout, "FANG!"

His eyes widened and so do Adriana's. He turned his shocked face to her and she stood frozen to the ground. Both were speechless and did not know what to do.

Max came in the room and took in the sight before her. Fang was sitted on the bed, the guitar on his lap and a glass container ready to be drank by Fang. Adriana stood at the foot of the bed, staring straight at Max.

"Let go of him," she sneered through her clenched teeth.

"Sweetheart, I'm not bound." Fang said to Max. Max's eyes flashed to him for a second then back to Adriana.

"Fang, let's go," she commanded without looking at Fang but at Adriana. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF THAT BED THIS INSTANT!"

"Max, I can't and I won't. Get out of here before anything bad happens." Adriana smirks at Max.

She turned her head away from Adriana and stomped her way to Fang. Grabbing his left arm, Max tried to yank him out of the bed. But Fang was stronger so he stayed sitted on the bed. "Fang," Max said in the threatening voice. "Don't you dare say no. I'm still angry with the fact you drugged me to sleep."

Fang overpowered Max and yanked his arm from her grasp. Max gasped. "You can't do anything, Max. Get out of here."

Max shook her head. "No. We're going back to New York and everything will go back to normal."

Adriana cackled her old-woman laugh from behind her. "'Normal'? Tell me, girl, do you really know what that means?"

Max shot her a glare, but Adriana kept grinning at Max as if belittling her. Max turned back to Fang who was drinking the potion and holding the guitar tightly. Fang met Max's shocked eyes after dropping the glass container to the stone floor. It broke into a glittering mess, reflecting whatever light's left of the day.

Max took hold of Fang's shirt and started shaking him. "Don't you dare fall asleep! Fang! I will hate you forever if you do! FANG!"

Fang gave her one of his rare genuine smiles. "Max, I love you. Remember that."

Max ignored his message and continued to shake him. Tears started to fall down on her cheeks, the fat droplets wetting Fang's chest. "Wake up, you goddamned bastard! Wake up!"

But Fang's eyes were starting to close and heartbeats later, they closed. Forever. Max dropped her head on his chest and broke down wailing and shouting Fang's name.

Adriana stood behind Max and tried to pry her away from him. Max resisted and stayed beside Fang's sleeping form. Adriana's wrinkled and bony fingers stayed on Max's shoulders.

"It's no use, little girl. He's asleep. Everything will go back to the way it was supposed to be."

Max yanked Adriana's fragile hands from his shoulders. She looked at Adriana with hatred on her eyes drowning in tears. "Goddamn you. 'Normal'? Everything was okay until you showed up! EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT!"

Adriana looked at Max with tired eyes. "Perfection does not exist, more specifically a perfectly ever after. 'Okay'? Pray tell, you selfish girl. What did you do to deserve a perfect love story?"

Max angrily wiped the tears from her eyes. "You of all people don't know what it feels like to fall in love! You are an evil lying witch who will never stop making people's lives miserable!"

Adriana waved her hand again. "Spare me that I'm-evil monologue." Adriana coughed and coughed.

Max sneered at her. "You should die for everything you've done!"

Adriana grinned. "I am and I will." Adriana's form looked ashen and her skin started to crack. Pretty soon, all what's left of Adriana was her clothes.

Max took a step back and fell to her knees. New tears were forming and drowned her eyes. She looked at Fang.

"Because of you... This was all because of you."

She closed her eyes, tears escaping her closed lids and drenching her shirt.

Then everything was black.

* * *

**A/N: Stop crying. The epilogue is coming up next. RnR?**


	25. Epilogue

**A/N: Don't think it's done. I know you all want a happy ending so here it is. And please stop crying.**

* * *

**Fang**

_**1800**_

I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. The sweet smell of the pine trees clung in the air as I struggled to sit up. _Where the hell am I? _Turning my head to look around, I saw stones. Everywhere. Then; _I'm back. _

Wasn't that the exact epitome of happiness? Yeah, no. Everything came back to me: Max's smile, her kisses, her tears, Adriana. Why the hell do I remember everything? What happened to Max? Did Adriana die?

I hurriedly took the guitar off of me and stood up. I didn't bother pausing to let the headrush slide but I wanted to get out of the room as soon as possible.

I fumbled with the knob and I resorted to kicking the door open instead. It fell broken in front of me and I smirked and jumped over it. I was racing down the stairs at five steps each time. I was out of the tower in seconds.

I ran back to the castle, unaware of the whispering ladies and gentlemen all around the tower. I caught a voice and turned; people were staring at me in a weird way. I looked down at my clothes- THERE WERE PEOPLE.

I slowly approached an elderly man and asked him, "How long have I been gone?"

He took out his pocket watch and looked at the time. "Have no clue. Did you leave your own celebration, sir?" _My celebration? Sir?_

Only then did I notice the hundreds of people staring at me with worry and curiosity. Then I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing the same clothes when Max woke me up. _Max... _I pushed that thought in the back of my mind and started to walk to the castle.

I heard a shout from above me, "ALEJANDRO!" I craned my neck to see and it was my mother. _My mother...! _"What are you doing outside? Come inside!" My heart ached as I continued to look at her. Then I smiled.

Keeping the smile on my face, I walked in the castle and all I heard was an orchestra of applause and shouts. I stood frozen near the door until my mother took a hold of my arm and brought me inside. I turned my head to look at her. I must have on my dumb face because she narrowed her eyes and said in a low voice, "Do not give me that idiotic look. Smile!"

I blinked a few times and did what she told me to do.

I was back.

Why then was my heart beating so hard and trying to rip itself apart?

* * *

I took a sip of my brandy and looked at the world through my glass. All people of all ages were having fun, laughing, dancing, singing; yet I was the only one who wasn't in the mood. I kept thinking about Max; what could she be doing now? Will she still remember me?

I closed my eyes and imagined myself back in Max's condo, writing on my notebook and watching Max read her classics on the loveseat. God, I missed her. I felt a hand on my shoulder so I opened my eyes and turned my head.

I looked up to the proud eyes of my mother, my beautiful mother who was now giddy because of the three glasses of red wine she drank an hour ago. "Alejandro, I'd like you to meet someone." I swear I saw her sway on her feet.

I was immediately on my feet, my arms around her, before she hit the floor. "Mother, let me sit you down. I will meet whoever you want me to meet later."

She patted her fan on my arm. "No, no. You will meet her now. Do you remember the Earl of Bernwick from London?"

"Bernwick?" I repeated because it sounded familiar. Not really.

She vigorously nodded her head. "Yes, your godfather. He died last week. His daughter - should I say the _Countess_ - paid a visit."

I scrunched up my face and shooed away a waiter before Mother could take another glass of wine. "Why now?"

"You're marrying her."

Oh, facepalm. "Mother, you know I have had enough of your matchmaking-"

Mother's fingers pressed my lips together to shut me up. "Hush! You are already twenty-one years old and I need grandchildren! I so envy my friends with their stories of their packs of grandchildren!"

I sighed, took her fan, and fanned her with it. Her face was turning bright red. Just then, I heard a voice behind me say, "Here."

I turned and I swear I almost kissed her. She looked exactly like Max except she was wearing the tightest brown riding suit ever. And she was offering me a glass of water.

I took it and stared at her for a moment longer. She was fiddling with the hem of her blazer and was looking anywhere but at me. I turned back to Mother and lifted her to a sitting position.

"Mother, here's more wine." Mother's mouth opened instantly and in seconds she gulped down the water. I handed the glass back to Max-doppelganger without turning for fear of passing out at the sight of her.

I swear she looked exactly like Max. And she was wearing skinny breeches that it was almost like her second skin. I stood up from my kneeling position and turned back to her. I looked down at her black leather books then my eyes traveled up to her velvety brown eyes.

_Max, is that you?_

"I take it you are the daughter of the late Earl of Bernwick?" I asked her. You know, to start the conversation and break the awkward silence.

She nodded and crossed her arms. I noticed the loose messy bun her thick dirty-blond hair was confined in and I thought, _That is so like Max_.

"What is your name?"

She met my eyes and my voice was caught in my throat. "Maxine." _Shit._

Max, Max, Max. I saw her just by looking at her neutral-colored clothing, those boots, and the messy bun. I flashed her one of my cocky grins. "May I call you Max?"

Shock was written all over her pretty face. _Damn, damn, damn_. "How did you know that?"

I shrugged and took hold of her hand. I looked down; she wasn't wearing any gloves. I let the electricity of the touch flow through my body. I felt her shiver. _She felt it too_.

"Let go of my hand, sir."

I squeezed her hand and held it tighter. We walked out of the party and into the gardens in front of the tower. Thankfully no one was there.

"Sir!"

I stopped in the middle of the garden just behind the fountain and swung her in front of me. She pushed the hair from her eyes and took a deep breath. The action made her bosom more prominent. I just had to look down. I returned my eyes back to her face so as not to look perverted.

"What gave you the right to drag me out of that party?" Yes, the same anger was flashing in her eyes.

I smirked at her. _Oh, hell_. "Marry me."

The anger left her eyes and was replaced by pure curiosity. "What?"

"Marry me and I'll love you forever."

She put a hand on her hip and glared at me. "You arrogant son of a- I came here because your mother invited me. And you show me this?"

"Now, Max-"

"Do not call me by that name!" Her anger was staining her cheeks red and her lips too. Kiss her, damn it.

"Max, my mother invited you here because she wants me to marry you and have my grandchildren."

She gasped. "I will not marry a man who dragged me by force and almost bruised my wrist!"

I took a hold of her wrist and kissed it. "Better?"

The red stain turned into an even deeper color of red. "You, sir, are uncooth. Let go of my wrist."

My smirk deepened. "You should know you are free to take your hand."

She blinked and pulled her hand away. "Sir, I don't know what your parents are planning, but it is not going to happen."

I shrugged but I gave her one of my I-will-have-you looks. I bent down and whispered on her ear, "There are about three hundred people in this household and gossip travels faster than you can ride a horse."

"You won't have me," she whispered back on my ear. I couldn't help but shiver at her warm breath on my neck.

My right hand took hold of her left hand. With a flick of my wrist, my fingers twisted with hers.

"I will have you because I know you and I love you." I lightly bit her earlobe. She gasped and I chuckled low on my throat.

"I've never met you in my entire life. How can you say you love me?"

I pulled away and rested my forehead to hers. "Believe me, I _know _you. Marry me." My lips were just millimeters from hers.

I looked down at her lips form her words. "Never in a million years, Alejandro."

The way she said my name and rolled her R's turned me on. "Let me kiss you."

She shook her head. "People are starting to look. Let go of me."

I grinned and rubbed my nose on her cheek. "Let them see the lovestruck couple who can't seem to take their hands off of each other. Let them talk."

"You, sir-" She stopped what she was saying because I took her mouth. A second later, I pulled back.

"You were saying?" I raised an eyebrow.

Her pink tongue snaked out and wetted her lips. "I still say no."

"Shall I make you change your mind?" There it was. I saw it.

"I dare you to try," her warm brown eyes were glittering with humor.

"Challenge accepted."

I then proceeded to ravish her.

* * *

_**Somewhere back inside the castle**_

Alejandro's father watched as his son took hold of the countess and kissed her. A proud grin lit up on the father's face.

"So when is the wedding?" Maxine's mother appeared to his right and asked the question. Who was also grinning in excitement.

"How about next Sunday?"

She raised an eyebrow. "How about today?"

"That would be too soon."

She jerked her head to the two lovebirds outside who were ravishing each other. "See how they have not stopped exchanging saliva. Think they could keep their hands off of each other in a week? You can be sure you will have a grandchild born in less than nine months."

Alejandro's father laughed out loud. "Oh, the wonders of love at first sight."

Maxine's mother shook her head. "No. It's the wonders of true love."

"Maybe."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for putting up with my useless hiatuses and laziness! I'll be back soon with a new story. RnR?**


End file.
